UNSC: Pheonix Rising
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: What if the UNSC was far more powerful? What if due to an accident the UNSC gained power in the 1960s? Due to these two simple facts the Salvation of 3 dimensions has begun.
1. Weaponry and Vehicles

U.N.S.C.: Phoenix Rising

This is the list of gear for the U.N.S.C. in my upcoming trilogy.

I do not own: Halo, C&C Renegade, Gundam, Star Wars, Warhammer 40k, Ace Combat, and Mass Effect.

List of Space Navy Forces

All ships are equipped with Slipspace generators and a quantum assembly for manufacture of weapons and armor as well as vehicles.

Capital Ships

All capital ships are powered by Nova class cold fusion reactors (capable of lighting the entirety of N. America)

Ohio Class Battleship

6 KM long- 2 KM wide- 4km high

4th Gen shields (capable of withstanding 3 direct hits from the planet Killer)

40 meters of armor

Armament: 4 Quad barreled super M.A.C. turrets; 800 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 3,000 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 6,000 Longbow missile pods each capable of firing over 100 Fenris tactical nukes.

Mobile suit compliment:

1000

Maximum Speed: 3/4ths the speed of light

Nimitz Class Super Carrier

8 KM long- 4 KM wide- 6km high

4th Gen shields

40 meters of armor

Armament: 1,000 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 6,000 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 8,000 Longbow missile pods

Fighter Compliment:

500 Raptor General Purpose fighters and 250 JSF 35 bombers

Mobile suit compliment: 4000

Maximum speed: 3/4ths the speed of light

Cruisers:

All cruisers are equipped with Overlord generators (powering all of Russia)

Musai Class Heavy Cruiser

3KM- 1KM- 1.5KM

3rd Gen shields (2 from Killer)

Armament: 4 double barreled super M.A.C. turrets; 400 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 2,000 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 3,000 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 500

Max speed: speed of light

Intrepid Class Medium

2.5- .75- 1

3rd Gen shields

Armament: 4 double barreled M.A.C. turrets; 300 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,750 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 2,500 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 450

Max speed: 1.25 x speed of light

Tartan Light

2- .75- 1

3rd Gen shields

Armament: 4 double barreled M.A.C. turrets; 250 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,500 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 2,250 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 400

Max speed: 1.5 x speed of light

Pegasus mobile suit carrier

2- 1- 1.5

3rd Gen shields

250 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,500 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 2,250 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 800

Max speed: 1.5 x speed of light

Destroyers

All destroyers and lower are equipped with an Empire class reactor (handles all of America)

Victory class

1.75- .75- .85

3rd Gen shields

Armament: 4 M.A.C. turrets; 225 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,250 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 2,000 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 350

Max speed: 1.75 x speed of light

Frigates

Halcyon Heavy

1.5- .5- .75

3rd Gen

Armament: 2 M.A.C. turrets; 200 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,000 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 1,750 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 300

Max speed: 2 x speed of light

Salamis light

1- .5- .5

3rd Gen

Armament: 2 M.A.C. turrets; 150 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 750 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 1,000 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 250

Max speed: 2 x speed of light

Argama class light mobile suit carriers

2- 1- 1

3rd Gen

Armament: 225 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 1,250 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 2,000 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 500

Max speed: 2 x speed of light

Corvettes

Raven class

.5- .25- .25

2nd Gen (1 from killer)

Armament: 75 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 500 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 750 Longbow missile pods

Mobile suit compliment: 100

Max speed: 3 x speed of light

Fighters

(All are the same as actual versions or at least Ace Combat except aero-space modified)

Raptor, JSF-35, and Falken

Armaments: Missile pods, laser chain guns, counter measure pods, and a high yield ECM- defense system.

List of Mobile weapons

All are equipped with specialized shields and Neo-Gundanium alloy (combo of Gundanium and Neo-titanium).

Mono-Eye series (Zaku II and its decendents as well as those desinged by Zeon and their descendents)

This means that the suits will eventually evolve from their weakest to the highest version. The Initial is Zaku II.

Ground Forces

All vehicals are made of Neo Titanium and have shields

Tanks:

Mammoth Heavy tank, Predator Medium, MS igloo's EFGF tank, Scorpion light

APCS:

Warthog, Super Warthog (6 times larger, covered in armor, multiple weapon positions and un-flipable), and Templar (4 times larger super warthog)

Artillery

Cobra, MLRS, and 450 mm self propelled artillery

AA:

Wolverine

Aircraft:

Orcas, Harriers, Raptors, JSF-35, Falken, F-14, and King Falcon attack transports (three times as large as the Halo Reach version), LAAT and variants.

Drop Pods, both mobile suit and others.

Super Heavy:

Big Tray and Dabude Land Battleships

Surface Navy

UEF from Supreme commander

Personal Gear

Personal weapons:

M16-E, PPSh-41-E, MG-42-E, Minigun-E, Heckler & Koch G11-E, G36-E(blaster versions of these venerable weapons), Spartan Rifle (rifle sized Spartan laser with improved power core and full auto ability), 75 cal sniper (up-gunned Halo Sniper), Renegade Rocket launcher, Renegade Flamethrower, Renegade Chemthrower, Renegade Shotgun, Grenade Launcher (Looks like Ren. But has same abilities as Reach's), Halo O.D.S.T. Magnum, and a Strike beacon (Reach looks but with a knob to allow one to select strike package)

Equipment:

All durations are quadrupled

Jetpack, Bubble drop (shield drop and bubble shield), Juggernaut (Slow moving armor lock), and active camo

Armor:

All are equipped with shields that can take at the least 20 Las-cannon (marines) rounds and at most (Spartan) a full volley of 100 Las-cannons.

Spartan MJOLNIR Mark 10

Quadruples the already impressive abilities of the Spartans making them the U.N.S.C.'s Gods of War

O.D.S.T.'s phase 4 armor

50 Las-rounds, triples the normal abilities of the O.D.S.T.

Marine:

10 rounds

Doubles the marines abilities

Obviously I will upgrade as necessary over the storyline.

The first part will be a Halo, Supreme Commander, Gundam, Ace Combat, and Warhammer 40k.

The next Chpt will be the timeline of this version of the U.N.S.C. and Imperium as close as possible to give an idea of the way everything will happen.


	2. Timeline and Launch

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the Timeline and first quasi chapter for UNSC: Pheonix rising.

Note any events not mentioned happened the same way or were classified. Also I added Harvest.

Starts on January First 2590:

**Accessing UNSC Database….**

**Enter access code: xxxxxxxxxx**

**Identity confirmed**

**Welcome Noble 6**

**Beginning Data Link**

**February 14th 1930:** "Vaults," hidden treasure troves of technology from Humanities prehistoric empire, are discovered in every continent. Each contained multiple secrets that catapulted Humanity back to its former technological glory if not territorial. The most powerful and important pieces of technology were all found in the U.S.A. under the White House. Among the technology recovered was: terraforming tech, cloning, quantum construction, lasers, but most importantly the technology to create Mobile Suits.

**October 2nd 1932:** Over the past two years this new technology had led to new alliances and countries. The countries of Europe, except the Soviet Union, merged to form the U.E.K. (United European Kingdom). Asia, again excepting the Soviets, formed the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Africans and Middle East formed the Maganac Republic. Finally the Americas merged into the Coalition of American Republics or C.A.R. the only country not to merge into these powers was the Soviet Union which had been renamed as the Socialist Republic of Zeon or S.R.Z.

**November 4th 1934:** One final vault is discovered by a CAR research team in Antarctica that reveals the secrets to space travel and slipspace. However during the transfer to ONI (the main intelligence corps for CAR) the SRZ commando unit Черный Tri звезды (Black Tri Stars) launched a brutal raid that captured the data immediately after the transfer of a copy was completed. A week after the raid the 12th marine combat battalion arrived to find a burning research base and no survivors or evidence as to the identity of the attackers.

**December 25th 1936:** The first lunar colonies are established and space navies are created to defend them.

**December 7th 1941:** Up until this point humanity had seemed to get along rather well with joint colonization and research projects. Humanity had by this point expanded until it controlled the entire solar system and were designing faster than light systems. However that all changed when the SRZ and Maganac forces bombarded the primary CAR, Rising Sun, and UEK fleet facilities at New Pearl Harbor Neo Kyoto and New Gibraltar respectively. This attack effectively destroyed roughly 80% of their rivals' space navies.

**December 8th 1941:** The CAR, Rising Sun, and UEK declare war on the SRZ and Maganac. For 20 years the solar system would be engulfed in an endless war.

**December 26th 1942:** Earth was cleared of SRZ and Maganac forces.

**December 6th 1943**: The two warring sides consolidate into two new governments. The CAR, Rising Sun, and UEK merged to form the United Earth Sphere Alliance; while the SRZ and Maganac formed the Principality of Zeon.

**December 23rd 1948:** The superior Earth Sphere Armed forces have secured all colonized worlds and moons except: Saturn and its moons, Uranus and its, and Neptune and its.

**December 25th 1950:** The forces of Zeon launch an all out assault upon the Earth Sphere holdings using their new Mobile suit force: the GM class of mechs.

**December 26th 1952:** The first Earth Sphere Mobile Suits are deployed: the Zaku I (note I'm making them roughly equal in stats) is first deployed in the First Battle of Earth.

**December 25th 1961:** Both sides are exhausted by the near constant fighting and agree to a cease-fire. The total cost in lives of the war is in the trillions.

**September 11th 1962:** First contact occurs with the Maladonians, a brutal warlike race of fast breeding sentient insects. The meeting results in the destruction of the 23rd joint fleet under Rear Admiral Harkin. This marks the beginning of a four year war between humanity and the Maladonians.

**October 1st:** Humanity unites to form the UNSC and fight back after the brutal slaughter fests the early battles proved to be. The UNSC quickly begins to up arm their forces and develop new technologies to give an edge.

**December 7th 1964: **Operation Star Fall: an all out assault into Maladonian territory. The operation is an immediate success cutting deep swathes through the Maladonian territory.

**December 25th 1966:** The war ends with the complete eradication of the Maladonian Species in their home system now called Epsilon Iridi.

**February 3****rd**** 2552-Febuary 10****th****:** **Second Contact.** The Covenant arrives at harvest and initially tries peaceful negotiations under Chieftain Maccabeus' leadership. However do to an over eager Uggoy the negotiations go south with the death of Private Osmo. The Marines on station quickly respond killing off most of the Covenant group and forcing Maccabeusto flee back to his ship, where he is killed by Tartarus. Tartarus then launched an attack on the planet expecting an easy victory because of the overwhelming number of warriors he had aboard. However Harvest's total population was two thirds former-Marines or MS pilots. Those citizens rearmed themselves with older civilian weapons and armor as well as piloting decommissioned Zaku Is. The Zakus especially took Tartarus by surprise because they proved to be far more effective then the Covenant Scarab, capable of targeting both land and air targets as well as going from surface to space. Tartarus was forced to flee with his badly damaged cruiser after losing three quarters of his crew and all of his superiority fighters. After this battle the UNSC got their hands on every piece of Covenant tech they could as well as data banks to help discover weaknesses.

**The Rest of Halo Lore remains unchanged in relation to Humanities' war against the Covenant. Except that every attack is utterly crushed with more brutality then was employed against the Covenant at Harvest. The war ends 1 year after the "Ark" incident with the complete eradication of the Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, Drones, and Hunters that are loyal to the Prophets as well as the execution of the last Prophet, the Prophet of Retribution, at the Battle of the Truth and Reconciliation. The Elites and their allies were Subjugated and incorporated into the UNSC as auxiliary units.**

**You are to be assigned to the Nimitz and the third under Admiral George Scot Patton VIII.**

**Currently the fleet is in orbit around Reach for refit.**

**Deck of the Nimitz: flagship of the Third**

(3rd is formed around the Nimitz, two Ohios (Berlin and Ohio), ten cruisers (one Pegasus and three each of: Musai, Intrepid, and Tartan), twenty Victory class destroyers, thirty frigates (ten Halcyon, fifteen Salamis, and five Argama class), and forty Raven class corvettes all the ships have full crew, fighter, MS, and arsenal compliments.)

Admiral George S. Patton VIII was known for many things: tactical brilliance, being the first military advisor to the Shangelli after their alliance with the UNSC, being capable of inspiring near fanatical devotion in those that served under him, and finally being like his great, great, great grand Father George S. Patton II personality wise as well as a propensity for doing the right thing no matter what. These traits made him the "poster boy" of the UNSC navy. It didn't hurt that he was extremely attractive amongst the ladies nor that he had received his promotion to captain at eighteen during the final battle at the last Loyalist stronghold, the Truth and Reconciliation. That stronghold had held for a year before he had personally led a mobile suit detachment of ten Zaku II- High Mobility Types to destroy the monstrous station. Among those pilots were future aces: Char 'Red Comet' Anzabal, Amuro 'White Devil' Ray, Zechs 'Lightning Count' Merquise, Trieze Kushrinada, and the tenth generation Black Tri-Stars. But right now he was pissed; the reason why was the report in front of him that stated that the colony and research station on Kronus, formerly the Brute home world, had been out of communication since two days ago. "Ensign, send a transmission to Highcom. We're going to investigate Kronus and find out why there has not been a transmission from them for two days."

Yeah I know I said Imperium too but there the same canonically, after all I need that to be able to do what I need too do.


	3. The Kronus Situation

AN: The UNSC Marine armor has the HAZOP helmet from Reach.

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the Actual first Chpt for UNSC: Pheonix rising.

**Deck of the Nimitz: flagship of the 24th: two hrs out from Kronus**

"Admiral we will be in Kronus's orbit in two hrs. Our long range radar has detected a SOS signal from Kronus so I would suggest preparing for hard contact upon arrival."

**Kronus: Same time, Center City Command Center**

It was not a good day for garrison commander Robert DeLa Salb, a six foot tall man of French decent and with piercing blue eyes and golden brown hair. His forces had been crippled and only two Ground Combat Zaku IIs and a single Gouf Custom were still active. Those three suits were the only remaining ones out of a garrison force of a hundred mobile suits. He also only had a Marine regiment and a single ODST squad out of a garrison force made up of over a hundred thousand marines. The regiment was a skeleton of its former self too; it had started the fighting by suffering 50% casualties from the enemy's initial orbital bombardment. As such instead of the four thousand soldiers that he would have had in any other situation he only two thousand Marines to deal with the incoming threat. But here's the kicker, he still had no idea what he was up against. The satellites, before they were destroyed, had detected a time-space distortion large enough to fit four Nimitz class through with room to spare. The satellites were then K.O.'d by an EMP pulse; followed by a precise orbital bombardment that targeted the Mobile Suit garrison and the locations of the other regiments. Then came the scattered reports of strange raiders hitting different cities across the planet. "Sir, we just got a vid feed from the north sector of the city. It seems the raiders are here. We have identified forty light hovercraft transports each loaded to the brim with raiders. They also have four strange tanks." At this another Lieutenant spoke up: "Brining the feed up on the main monitor." The scene that appeared was one out of a nightmare. Civilian corpses were every where and utterly alien raiders (Dark Eldar) were taking prisoners, _"No, not prisoners slaves."_ That was the morbid thought that entered the minds of the command room staff. "What are your orders sir?" The commander looked down for a moment then looked back up with a smirk. "Tell captain Ral to deploy the mobile suits. Let's give these bastards a taste of some heavy firepower. Also inform the 982nd to get to combat ready status."

**Kronus: Center City Mobile Suit Hanger**

Captain Ramba "Blue Giant" Ral smiled as he read his tac-pad. He had been waiting for this order for forty-eight hours. He looked up at the two assembled pilots both of them were lieutenants and were former wingmen to Commander Char "Red Comet" Anzabal. The first was Apolly and the other was Roberto. "Alright team, the hour has come to launch our counter attack. Our unit has been chosen to show the power of the UNSC to these invaders. We are to commence a sweep and clear operation against the raiders in the city. Apolly you will use a Zaku II and take the right flank. Roberto you will also use a Zaku II and take the left. I will take the center with the Gouf. Any questions?" Roberto raised his hand: "Sir, what is the expected resistance?" This question caused Ral to laugh: "Hahaha, we have to deal with four medium tanks, forty light transports that have only a machine gun, and roughly four hundred of the raiders; and that's ground side. However if you are worried about orbital bombardment then you don't need to. The bombardment was carried out by missiles so our anti missile defense grid will handle the bombardment." (I don't know much about the Dark Eldar, Eldar, or Tyranids so if some one could tell me where to find their ships and weapons I'd appreciate it) Here Ral paused for a second before lowering his voice a small amount: "As you both are aware by now all the other MSs were destroyed by the initial bombardment as were the armored corps. We are the sole armored force that the UNSC has left planet side and as such we must be careful. If we are destroyed this world will fall. Alright enough doom and gloom we launch in five, so get to your MS."

**Northern sector of Center City: 5 minuets later**

Archon Talhutt was extremely pleased as he looked over the haul of slaves his warriors were brining in. The surgical strike against this world's PDF had proceeded as planned. The PDF was completely whipped out leaving them to capture slaves at will. However one thing troubled him. These humans did not react as the Imperials did to their presence. In fact if he didn't know better it was as if they were expecting rescue from their defenders. However that was ridiculous, there were no remaining defenders for this planet. The Archon sneered under his helmet as he thought to himself _"There is still one way to determine if what these pathetic creatures want to happen will…"_ And with that thought he teleported back to his flagship, the Eldar language name would be to tough to write but it roughly translates to "Sword of Vengeance." Not even a minuet later the ground started to shake causing the captives to look up and smile at where the tremors were coming from. The Dark Eldar Kabals on the other hand froze in shock and horror as they saw three Titan (Warhound) sized walkers marching towards them.

That's a wrap for this chpt. Anyways the next chpt will contain a mobile suit delivered ass kicking and launch into the Warhammer 40k universe.


	4. MS Counter Offensive

AN: The alien auxiliaries will show up later when Chaos invades the UNSC.

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the second Chpt for UNSC: Pheonix rising.

**Kronus: Northern sector of Center City: 12:00 PM**

(New Mombassa from ODST except larger)

The Dark Eldar warriors were trying to form a defensive line. However because they did not expect any resistance other than armed citizens they were ill-equipped to deal with armored forces. To top it off the only armored vehicles that they had that could even remotely hope to stop them were already being sent out. They would have no choice but to withdraw to their landing point thirty miles to the north. At this rate they would not be able to take their slaves with them.

**Captain Ramba Ral's Gouf Custom: one minuet out**

Ramba Ral smiled vindictively as he watched the raiders panic from his team's sudden appearance. He then brought up his squadron battle-net: "Apolly, Roberto, show no mercy to these slaving scums!" "Roger!" "Understood, Captain!" were the responses from the two respectively. After their replies he pressed the play button for the loud speakers on his Gouf. (Play Wagner's: Ride of the Valkyries) This gave him and his wing mates the satisfaction of watching the Dark Eldar panic even more. However his Gouf was then hit in both sides by twelve dark beams of energy from the Dark Eldar tanks (Ravagers). The Blue Giant quickly checked his shields and found that their attacks barely did anything.

That prompted him to laugh. He then opened a channel back to the HQ. Robert DeLa Salb was the one to answer. "Captain how goes the operation?" Ramba Ral just smiled: "It's going well sir these idiots," as he was speaking he quickly destroyed all four of the tanks that the invaders had. "Are no threat to our MSs; and I believe that the 982nd could sweep the planet by themselves. However we will, with your permission, spearhead the counter attack on their landing zone." The colonel thought for a second before nodding to signify his agreement with Ral's project. "I'll send the 982nd out in their hogs."

The Dark Eldar were being slaughtered by the MSs. Not five minuets after the MSs engaged them they had all been destroyed. There had not been a single casualty among the civilians. One minuet later the 982nd arrived and the combined UNSC forces began their advance to the invaders landing zone.

**Landing site of Dark Eldar Black Lances Kabal: start of MS assault on force in Center City**

Archon Talhutt had a scowl on his face as he marched to the prison area of his ship. He was headed there to find out from the accursed Lightling Farseer if the populace of this planet would be rescued. As he entered the cell he was met with a semi-weak feminine voice, but it still had power and authority in it: "I know why you have come fallen one. However you are too late. The forces of this planet that escaped your purge will soon arrive. However they are not the least of your worries; there is a massive fleet inbound and a half an hour out." At this the Archon roared in rage before storming out and ordering the rest of his warriors to prepare for the inevitable assault and to have all expendable slaves work on entrenching the defenses.

**Outside:**

"Sniper team bravo, what is the status of the enemy." Ral called out to the Snipers who had moved in to watch their opponents. "Sir, the enemy has hundreds of slaves working away on defensive networks." "Understood, what is the threat level of the defenses they are setting?" "Minimal threat level." "Excellent we will advance in thirty minuets."

That's a wrap for this chpt. Next chpt which should be out by Tuesday will see the actual launch into 40k. I just didn't have motivation to continue from here since that ends it nicely.


	5. Arival

AN: The alien auxiliaries will show up later when Chaos invades the UNSC.

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the second Chpt for UNSC: Pheonix rising.

**Kronus Orbit: Third Fleet, Flagship Nimitz main bridge.**

"Admiral the planet seems to have been attacked by raiders." Patton sighed before he responded, "Check the surface for any non-UNSC signals. Also someone see if we can get in contact with any surface bound UNSC forces." The still unnamed lieutenant nodded before carrying out the orders. "Understood, Sir. Sir I've detected several corvettes and a frigate (Note compared to UNSC forces the Dark Eldar ships are small, under armored, and under armed). We also have connected to Center City's garrison base."

Not a second later the face of Robert DeLa Salb appeared. He looked overjoyed to see Patton. "Thank God! Reinforcements, everyone except the command staff, the 982nd, and Ramba Ral's squad were destroyed by the bombardment. The enemy is trapped with your arrival." Robert's rambling was confusing Patton: "Calm down and tell me what's happening." And so Robert did just that. Patton rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking: "I'm sending Commander Char and his MS team down to assist. Tell Ral to hold off till then."

**Captain Ramba Ral's Gouf Custom: advance staging point for the assault on the Dark Eldar Landing zone**

Ramba Ral smiled as he watched his team and the vengeful 982nd form up to attack the landing zone. He then brought up his unit wide battle-net: "Attention all UNSC forces, as you know not forty eight hours ago these filthy slaving scumbags decided to attack this world. Most of you are unaware of this but command has just informed me that the third fleet is in orbit. Also we are to launch our attack the moment Commander Char's team deploys. When he does, we will show no mercy to these slaving scums! For the Glory of Victory and the UNSC all units prepare for war!" The resounding roar of: "Death to the Slavers and all who would threaten the Peace of the UNSC!" Was heard even at the Dark Eldar landing zone ten miles away, and it caused mixed reactions. For the Dark Eldar it caused fear it creep into their hearts, every single one from the lowest Kabal warrior to the Archon himself was affected by it. The slaves and prisoners however only heard the sound of their liberation from the Dark Eldar.

**Kronus Orbit: MS hanger of the Nimitz**

Commander Char was starting to get into his prototype beam weapon equipped Zaku II. He had gathered together the majority of the squadron that had taken down the "Truth and Reconciliation" in the Covenant war: Amuro Ray, The Black Tri-Stars, Trieze Kushrinada, and Zechs Merquise. Around the hanger the other members of the task group were also getting into there custom Zakus, each of which had a beam rifle and a beam saber. He was thinking over the assault plans that his squad was to follow. They were to descend in Mobile Drop Pods and join up with Ral's attack force. From there they were to attack and totally annihilate the raiders. "All team members where launching immediately. Prepare for combat drop!"

**Dark Eldar Landing Zone: After the link up between the UNSC ground side forces and Char's MS Team**

The situation was a mess. For the Dark Eldar that is. Their defenses had been shattered by the combat drop of Char's team right in the heart of their defenses. At the same time that the Zakus emerged from the pods the ground forces attacked. It was a slaughter fest. Hundreds of Dark Eldar died under the barrage of lasers and beam weapons. The van-guard of the 982nd entered through a hole in the Dark Eldar Flagship that Char's Zaku made with its beam saber. The assault had rapidly progressed from the breach. The only areas that had not been taken yet were the bridge, engine area, and prison. However the Dark Eldar refused to be taken and decided to activate the time-space distortion device that allowed them to arrive in this dimension. However the Dark Eldar did not count on the Minovsky Particles. Those particles caused a distortion that sucked in the whole fleet and ground forces and warped them to a strange, yet familiar, world.

**Orbiting Unknown World: Third Fleet**

"Lieutenant, where are we?" The Lieutenant quickly checked his instruments and detected something that shocked him. "Admiral we're in orbit over Kronus according to this sensor. There are several differences from our Kronus but the main one is the seven fleets in orbit; those fleets appear to be in combat against each other. The Dark Eldar and our forces are outside a major population center on the east coast of the Pangaea. Admiral incoming transmission from two of the unknown fleets!" Patton thought for a second; "Patch it through!"

That's a wrap for this chpt. Next chpt which should be out by next week and will see the first encounter between the Imperials and UNSC. I just didn't have motivation to continue from here since that ends it nicely.


	6. First Impression

AN: The alien auxiliaries will show up later when Chaos invades the UNSC.

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next Chpt for UNSC: Pheonix rising.

**Kronus: Imperial 4th Fleet: _Wrath of Terra_, an Emperor Class battleship, bridge.**

Rear Admiral Yuri Padorin, a relatively average man, of the Imperial Forth fleet was not having a good day. First his fleet and the Imperial Guard of now Governor General Lukas Alexander arrived at this planet after pursuing Farseer Taldeer of Ulthwe; then that stupid general found a Titan's main weapon changing the mission into one of conquest of a world already in the troughs of a war between the: Eldar, Forces of Chaos, Necrons, Orks, and Tau. Then the Space Marines got involved.

At first they thought the Blood Ravens were going to help. However the two Imperial forces had conflicting orders. Neither was smart enough to look underneath the underneath and join forces to accomplish their goals. It was a bloody shame in the Admiral's opinion that neither had the humility to try and use the obvious gift from the Emperor that would allow them to conquer the planet with ease. He however did get along amicably with his Blood Raven counterpart: Force Commander Razgriz (Picture the commander from Dawn of War II), an enigmatic Space marine who was assigned the position by Chapter Master Kyras.

The main problem today was not the non-human fleets that he usually had to fight but a pair of strange space-time anomalies. The first which was just outside Victory Bay was roughly the size of a standard Dark Eldar LZ. The Second was massive, large enough for the entire Black Templars' chapter fleet to arrive through. Whatever these were did not matter as much as the Astropath report that the damned warp seemed to be badly injured by the anomalies, which alone made him feel a bit better because he hated the Emperor Damned Warp. He had just called up commander Razgriz to discuss what they should do. But when the Com systems connected there was another person on the screen besides the Space Marine. The other person looked much different from any human he had ever seen but it was obvious he was one. His garb was a strange white uniform with rows of medals on it. The strangest thing that he noticed was the eyes of the man. Those eyes were filled with more combat experience then a lot of Stormtroopers and Space Marines he had known had seen.

The strange person spoke before either of them: "Well at least we wound up somewhere with more Humans. What year is it anyways?" After his initial shock had worn off he responded in his gruff Voystran accented voice: "It is the year 40,999 of the Imperium of Man. Who are you anyways that you would order a Rear Admiral of the Imperial Navy." Force Commander Razgriz quirked and eyebrow at his navy colleague's bluntness but said nothing. The unknown human merely chuckled before answering: "I am Fleet Admiral George S. Patton of the UNSC 3rd fleet. We were sent to assist our research stations on a border planet when we and the ground forces were sucked into an anomaly that the alien raiders deployed to flee." Before Padorin could question the Fleet Admiral further, his Astartes counterpart showed an image of a Dark Eldar fleet. "Are these the raiders you speak of?"

The UNSC admiral stared at the pictures for a second before responding: "Yeah…Those are them alright." His mind was working in over drive as he looked at the image the armored giant showed him. "_It couldn't be coincidence that they arrived where the raiders were known." _Like his ancestor who fought during the first SRZ war he was a religious man and to him this seemed like God sending them to where they could eliminate the threat to the UNSC permanently. "Gentlemen you have me at a loss since we seem to be in your 'Yard' or jurisdiction area. So can you tell us about this time and the enemies that we might encounter? We will of course do the same." And so they did.

**Surface of Kronus: 6 miles outside Victory Bay: UNSC forces**

The UNSC forces had successfully dragged the Dark Eldar forces out of the ships during the conversation between the fleet's leaders. They had lined the captured Dark Eldar up against the frigate the Archon was however tied up so that he was facing his warriors. He watched in shock as instead of performing standard Inquisitional interrogation techniques they started to execute the warriors by incinerating them with flamethrowers or destroying their bodies with chemicals. To the war and blood soaked Talhutt it was both a scene worthy of respect and of nightmares, these were his elite warriors that were being executed by the filthy humans and yet they did it with the same precision and thoroughness as those accursed Necrons. That was the part that struck him as he watched these humans; he had assumed that these were Imperials even during the rounding up of him and his surviving warriors but this was not the case. These humans were not only armed differently then the Imperials but they also acted differently then those humans he had fought before.

Now he was being approached by one of these soldiers. This one was clad in ODST armor and had the Lt. Colonel rank insignia clearly displayed on his armor. This man was Jerome 'Rookie' Von Kliest an expert in mental torture. The 'Rookie' spoke in an exaggerated German accent: "So you are the one who was in charge of this group. Then we are going to have a little chat." And they did "talk," well more like Jerome torturing the bastard by making him watch something so horrific it could even break the minds of the most hardened of killers, Educational Television. When the interrogation was over Jerome calmly broke the Archon's neck before heading to give his report to Commander Char.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	7. Char's Meeting

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is my Late Christmas Gift to all of you.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Surface of Kronus: 6 miles outside Victory Bay: UNSC forces Base Camp**

Commander Char was thoughtful as he reviewed what the Rookie had told him. Not only were they in an alternate dimension but apparently several years in the past in the dimension from when those Raiders left. Char laughed as his mind continued to ponder the absurdity of it all. This 'Imperium of Man' sounded a hell of a lot like the ancient Human Empire before it was destroyed by the Forerunners through a misunderstanding. However before he could think on it much further an ODST ran up to him: Kojo "Romeo" Agu, an elite sniper and the best shot in the unit. "Sir we have incoming from the East. The main thing though is that they have WW I style vehicles." Char thought for a moment: "How big a threat would you say they are?" Romeo looked thoughtful: "One or two Zakus could destroy the entire force with ease I'd say. If you want to intimidate them I'd say send out me and my squad to deal with it." Char thought for a minute: "I'll send Zakus, while we're not looking for a fight yet I want to leave an impression of our strength on them."

**Imperial Guard column coming from Victory Bay: Three Miles out**

Governor Militant Lukas Alexander was leading half of the First Kronus "Liberators" Regiment to where the strange energy flux had occurred. He had left the remaining half as well as four PDF regiments to hold the city. He was still skeptical of the report that the Tech Priests gave him; reports that had nine power sources greater then that of an Emperor Class Battleship. He was in for a rude awakening though as he was about to find out.

The ground shaking a little more then it should was the only warning he had before they appeared. The two of them were ninety feet tall green and black monstrosities of metal with a single glowing red eye in its head. They had some sort of rifle in their hands that were obviously powerful. Before they could do anything the first giant mech projected some sort of voice: _"This is Commander Char Aznabal of the United Nations Space Command. I would like to speak with your leader on neutral ground."_ Alexander thought for a minute before responding: "Very well. I accept seeing as how I have two Titans facing down my forces." He could almost hear the grin in the as of yet unseen commander of these mechs: _"Oh come now. It's not we'll attack first. The only reason we'd have to attack you is if we're attacked first."_ That did not exactly reassure Alexander but he nonetheless gave coordinates for the meeting ground two miles south of the location they were at.

**The Meeting Point:**

Alexander was not a man easily startled, but that is what happened when he saw who he would be meeting. By the Golden Throne they were other humans. A feeling of finally having the possibility of Allies for the Imperium rose within his heart. Char on the other hand had much more control over his emotions going into the meeting. However before it could go much further Romeo called out from his overwatch position: "Sir we have incoming! Thousands of the bastards all of them like skeletal robots." That sent a chill down the Imperial's spines but Char had the same calm and collected attitude. "Send the Zakus in and see if you can get in contact with the fleet." Alexander however started to protest: "I would normally not interfere in a brother officer's decisions unless they were potentially devastating. But this seems to be a folly to me, sending in your giant machines will only lead to their destruction." Char just laughed before producing a holo-pad and activating it: "Watch closely Governor General, you will soon see the power of the UNSC in its most iconic form."

True to Char's word the eight other Zakus began their attack on the massive Necron force. The first casualties of the attack were the Monoliths that lead the Necron column. They were destroyed by beam rounds. After the destruction of the Monoliths the remaining Necrons had been easy to wipe out. Within five minutes the entire affair was over. The Imperial Guard members there were impressed and somewhat horrified by the efficiency of the UNSC's method of waging war. Alexander however saw what the others did not. What he saw was a bright future for the Imperium, a future in which humans would never have to fear attacks from without or within. When mankind and those that could be persuaded to accept the Emperor as their ruler could live without fear or apprehension, an age when humanity would have less need for soldiers and more for the every day civilian. The future that he saw was so beautiful that he wept. Char understood why Alexander was crying: "Magnificent is it not? Humanity can finally rest safe and at ease with these weapons of war. Our support fleet may be small comparatively to those we may have to fight but we are not to be underestimated. If we could open a portal then we would have access to the full might of the UNSC. But before we get too far ahead of ourselves let us discus the terms of a temporary alliance between your Imperium and the UNSC."

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	8. A step in the right direction  file 1

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. But before I get into the chpt a few notes. First the UNSC sees the cult of the Emperor as just another Religion, and as long as it doesn't threaten the stability of the UNSC they won't object to it. Second they have objections to Chaos because it's Demon worship for all intents and purposes, and because the UNSC is a mostly Western idea it is a taboo to them. The UNSC forces are currently trying to just survive in this hostile new universe, thus they are trying to get powerful allies; it makes no difference if they have higher tech if they're out numbered 1,000,000,000 to one; like the Tyranid horde but that's why the UNSC has cloning tech. Also every Spartan looks the same as their canonical version. Finally at the end of this chpt and every one after this I'm going to be adding a small file on a UNSC weapon, vehicle, or organization.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Pavonis Space Port: Currently under the control of Chaos and under assault by the Blood Ravens**

The Blood Ravens Forth Company, led by Captain Davian Thule himself, had made minimal headway against the heavily entrenched Chaos forces. For every few bloody meters the Space Marines claimed they lost a brother to the enemy weapon emplacements. The losses had become unacceptable quite rapidly, they had inflicted at least forty deaths for everyone that they suffered but when every marine who died was a veteran it was a heavy blow. They had made a fortified position in the northern position of the map. They were pinned down in there camp by thousands of cultists and traitor marines as well as Daemons. But even though all seemed lost they were about to receive unexpected help.

Just as the Marines were about to be overwhelmed by the tide of bodies several large explosions tore large gaps the attacking Chaos forces. Those gaps were soon filled by massive Drop pods, which when they opened revealed their cargo of Zakus. The UNSC units quickly began to pull a Godzilla on the Chaos forces, stomping them shooting them and just causing general destruction. While the Marines were staring in shock at these massive war machines several Super Pelican dropships deployed their ground troop complement; including the UNSC liaison to the ground side Space Marines Noble Six, now a captain. "Who's in charge here?"

That snapped the Blood Ravens out of their stupor. Thule spoke up: "I am Captain Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens Chapter, and I'm in charge of our expedition. Who are you?" Six just chuckled: "Noble Six, member of the SPARTAN III project, rank Captain. However I am now the liaison between your force on the ground and all other UNSC forces in orbit or on the ground."

(Play Epic Anime OST - 9 – HD)

The new comer's unit and organization confused the Blood Ravens but before anything could be said a massive spike of Warp borne energy erupted on the battlefield. The Energy then consolidated into four giant forms roughly five to six times larger then the Zakus, Chaos corrupted Imperator Class Titans, and dozens of Chaos corrupted Warhounds and Warlords. While most would have been intimidated by these new monstrosities the UNSC and Space Marine forces were not, the UNSC due to their ignorance of the might of these new opponents and faith in the capabilities of the maneuverable Zaku.

As the corrupted Chaos forces began there assault the Zakus opened fire with their beam Assault Rifles and Bazookas and charged with their heat-hawks and beam sabers ready. The first to fall under the determined UNSC assault were two recently corrupted Warhounds formerly from the Medusa system. The Chaos forces then began to fire back, the weapons from the Warlords and Imperators tearing apart Zakus with one to two hits. One Zaku that survived a hit from an Imperator, if only just, rammed itself and its bazooka into the monstrous machine's face; the pilot then broad cast over an open channel: "For the UNSC!" He then fired his beam bazooka destroying the ancient heresy era Titan, its neighbor, and himself with his shot. That pilot's sacrifice threw the Chaos forces into disarray, they never dreamed in their dark and corrupted hearts that there would be something that could destroy and Imperator. The Imperial forces were shocked at the determination of these new comers, soldiers who were unwavering in their duty even unto death. Six's response was much more pragmatic though: "Berlin, this is Noble Six. I need an orbital bombardment dropped on the incoming Chaos Titan formation; requesting usage of Armor Piercing MAC rounds, over!" Over the radio came the response: _"Understood. MACs are spinning up now; firing!"_ Then the sky lit up as dozens of MAC rounds crashed into the Chaos forces vaporizing them within seconds.

After the destruction of the Chaos titans it was fairly easy to take control of Pavonis and establish a joint Imperial front. Getting the Leaders of the two Imperial Armies to agree to work together? Not so much. But it eventually happened. That was when the new alliance received a message from the Eldar; they were requesting aid against the nearly completely awakened Necron tomb.

Will the UNSC and their Imperial Allies aid the Eldar in the spirit of "The Enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Find out next time.

**Organization: UNSC MS Corps**

Forged in the fires of the war against the Maladonians; the UNSC MS Corps was formed of veterans from both the SRZ and ESU MS forces. During the early stages of the War the SRZ's GM forces were critically weakened by a defector handing the plans over to the Maladonians, he was rewarded by being made into a meal for the grubs. These catastrophes lead to the adoption of the Zaku type as the standard MS of the UNSC. Over the years the Zaku's original design was updated until it became the new Zaku II, first produced in the year 2000. The Zaku II was hailed as the most powerful MS of its day; however its limitations quickly appeared. As a result many different variants began to appear, ranging from dessert to space combat specialists. By the time of the Covenant war four main versions of the Zaku II were prevalent: the Z type ground assault unit (equipped with additional 110 mm machine guns in its chest and on its left arm, the armor was three meters of titanium-Gundanium mix, its main weapon was a Beam Saber and a beam AR), The High Mobility Z Type (Space Specialist type with super powered thrusters and additional maneuverability), the General Purpose Z type (A moderately better version of the original Zaku II), and the Sniper type designed for pinpoint accuracy. During the war other designs emerged to cover the weaknesses of the Zaku design. The DOM was designed for support fire roles and hit and run warfare, Gouf designed for urban assaults, Gelgoog an enhanced sniper and mostly beam weapon equipped assault platform, Z'Gok the primary amphibious MS of the UNSC's forces, and Gyan the melee fighter and missile launcher. However there are rumors of several new models entering service, including a successor to the venerable Zaku II and its variants.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	9. Fall of a Tomb prt 1

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. The Eldar "LightSeer," as one of you called her, is a Farseer, and Taldeer's Daughter (Don't know if she has one canonically but she does now). She did survive but she escaped into the wilderness believing the UN forces to be Imperials. She'll reappear latter though.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Thur Abis Plateau**

When the UNSC and Imperial forces arrived they found the Eldar encampment heavily damaged from continual Necron assaults. All around the advance guard were burning building, constructed of Wraith bone, and dead Eldar, who were either dust or horribly mutilated by the Necron attack. The lead elements of the advance forces were Noble Team. They reacted quickly and attempted to find any survivors of the massacre. But all they found were the dead, at least until they reached what appeared to be the Eldar HQ.

What they found there was a scene of utter chaos, wounded Eldar being treated by their equivalents of apothecaries/medics, those capable of fighting ready to repel yet another wave of Necron horrors, and Taldeer and her Seerer Council in deep discussion. They appeared to be arguing over whether or not the Imperials and "New Humans," which they assumed meant then UNSC. Carter signaled his team to halt, just outside of effective weapon range for the Eldar, but close enough for them to see.

The Eldar though ignored them in favor of continuing to argue, well until Emile got pissed and fired his shotgun into the air, which caused the Eldar to jump literally six feet into the air. However the Spartans' chuckles were brought to an abrupt halt when the Eldar aimed all their weapons at them. Jorge chuckled: "Now is that anyway to greet the group that's going to save your asses?" The Eldar relaxed slightly, but did not let down their guards. Taldeer though broke the silence: "I would have thought that you Humans would have understood how bad it would be for the Necrons to win. It seems I was mistaken. If all that was sent was you six then we might as well surrender to death now."

Six growled and crossed the twenty feet between them in the blink of an eye. He then lifted her by her color and spoke in a slightly dark tone: "Watch your mouth. We are not obligated to help you; we may in fact say that you were whipped out by the Necrons and attack them after you are actually all dead. Be grateful that the Commander decided to send us in. After all if I'm not mistaken we are better then a whole Company of Space Marines!"

The Eldar acted as if struck from the ferocity in the Spartan's tone. But before things could get out of hand Kat put her hand on Six's shoulder which calmed him down enough for him to release the Farseer. Carter chuckled: "Forgive Six, he's a bit annoyed because of the fact that we have next to zero Intel on the forces we're going to be dealing with. So I suggest that you tell us what we're up against, before Six loses his temper again."

So they were informed of the forces they had to deal with, including that there was a massive Titan modeled after an ancient Pharaoh from the description they were given. The thing was the size of an Imperator and had a massive gauss scythe and multiple gauss cannon emplacements. Then they received a transmission from the Human forces, they had been attacked by the full brunt of WAAAAGGHHH Gorgutz. As such they would be unable to provide support.

While the Eldar were angry and annoyed the Spartans were grinning behind their helmets. Carter quickly quipped in return to Char's statement that they would be unable to aid them: "Wouldn't be a Noble Mission if it were easy." Char chuckled: _"Indeed. I promise that we will be there as soon as possible, but if your info and that of the Imperials is any good we can't afford to wait. As such I'm afraid I'm going to have to order you to pull the assault off on your own. Char out."_

Emile laughed outright: "The six of us against a numberless army of robot zombies? They don't stand a chance." The Eldar looked on incredulously as the Spartans geared up and walked towards the main entrance to the Thur Abis catacombs, carrying a NOVA MK II bomb. Meanwhile Taldeer signaled a group of rangers to follow them from a distance and send footage back of what happened.

It was an hour later that the Spartans and remaining Rangers returned and the entire plateau collapsed due to multiple 69 mega ton nukes detonating. When they returned they had footage to show the Eldar that they would never believe.

Chapter Complete.

**Prototypes: Geara Zulu and Zee Zulu and their impact**

Designed to be the successor to the Zaku II; this mobile suit is capable of moving at 3 times the speed of the Zaku II Z Commander variant. In its left arm is a beam gatling gun instead of the 110 mm mg that the Zaku has. There is a beam GG in the chest instead of the 110 mm mg of the Z variant Zaku II. It also was equipped with three rechargeable beam sabers, a beam AR with undersulgn 360 mm Rocket Launcher, Beam bazooka, ten RPG launchers in the fingers, advanced radar capable of detecting Tier 0 (Eagle Class Stealth Corvettes for example) stealthed assets, 360 degree cockpit, two meters of Neo-Titanium Alloy Armor, a Shield capable of handling the full fire power of forty UNSC Ship borne laser batteries, and a energy resistant coating. The Geara Zulu changed little cosmetically from the Zaku II; the main differences were that the head looked more like a gasmask/helmet combo and that there were two shoulder mounted armor shields that could be rotated to provide protection from multiple angles. The Geara Zulu was initially deigned to be a Spec Ops exclusive MS, however the UNSC government decided to instead make it available to all MS forces after the Third Fleet's disappearance. The Geara Zulu was also produced in an amphibious model, the Zee Zulu, which was equipped with a "Wolverine-Style" pair of beam claw sets on its arms for Anti-Ship warfare. The Zulus were designed more along the lines of Blitzkrieg style warfare. The suits were designed for use as shock units as well as mainline units.

The introduction of the Zulus resulted in the redesign of the Gelgoog, Gouf, and Dom for new roles. The Gelgoog was speed up, given more armor, an improved power plant, the targeting system was improved, and an extremely high powered Beam Rifle, designed purely to destroy a cruiser in one hit. The secret to this power is that it was designed to produce a localized EMP that would shut the shields of a target down and then the actual beam would gut the ship from stem to stern. The Dom was changed to artillery and long range bombardment focused suit. As with the Gelgoog all the basics were upgraded to make the suit more formidable. However unlike the Gelgoog the Dom was given a five hundred mm AP bazooka with an attached beam chain gun to ensure defense at close range; as well as a modified heat baton, designed to slice through the armor of a Zaku II with one stroke. The Gouf was also upgraded, this time with a heavier caliber chain gun fist and a beam whip as a double bladed beam sword.

The Zulu's were not the only MS in contest for the right of succession; Romafeller Foundation had put forward what became the new Spec Ops MS, the Gundam. That will be the subject of the next data transmission.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	10. Fall of a Tomb prt 2

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. This is the Spartan Assault on the Necrons. Also I need to make it perfectly clear because some one brought it up. Patton is the Space Commander; he would only take charge of an Orbital Assault, not the battles between ground forces.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Thur Abis Necron Tomb:**

The Spartans descended into the darkness of the catacombs and as they touched the ground they activated their night vision visors. What they saw were piles of Eldar corpses and wrecked vehicles, it looked like a massacre had taken place. Six went over to one of the obviously higher ranked Eldar bodies, as looked it over to see what kind of weapons they were dealing with he noticed that the strange red gem that they saw on each of the Eldar was absent.

Filing away that information for later the group began to descend deeper into the darkness. After five minutes with no contact they encountered two Necrons standing vigil over a tunnel entrance. Without any unnecessary communication Jun quickly dispatched the two with his silenced sniper and Emil tossed some C-12 charges in to the tunnel. After advancing thirty meters to ensure they were out of the blast radius, Emile then activated the explosive destroying the tunnel entrance.

A few minutes later and they encountered the first real resistance to their advance; two squads of Necron Warriors and a squad of Immortals. The Necrons fired first, but the shields that the Spartans had nullified the Necrons' weapons. Then Noble team returned fire, their high powered energy weapons tearing apart the three squads of Necrons as if they were made of tissue paper. After dispatching that group they came across a strange monument with a large group of Dead Necrons around it.

Their helmets detected a spike of energy from the Monument but two rounds from Six's Spartan Rifle destroyed it before the Monument could complete its task. The Spartan team continued to advance until they reached a forward Necron base. It took roughly five minutes to destroy the base with the constant Necron attacks but they then had to deal with Invisible Necrons on a plateau where another monument was. They quickly scaled the sides with grappling gear and destroyed the monument, revealing the hapless Warriors which were soon cut down by Six's Energy katanas.

The Spartan's then came upon another larger staging area, this time with the inactive Necron Titan in it. The machine looked like a cross between an Imperial Warlord and an Egyptian pharaoh. Six reacted while the rest of the squad was gawking at the metal monstrosity, using a griping hook to scale the massive inert machine and plant a couple dozen C-12s near the reactor couplings to ensure that it would never be able to be used if they failed to take the Necrons down.

They then headed east and found the jackpot, dozens of inert monoliths, which they destroyed in short order with their Rifles and using overcharged Plasma grenades. The massive explosion finally alerted the Necrons that someone was in their base, killing their dudes. They sent a full phalanx, over three hundred of there forces including Destroyers to the location of the explosion. However Noble moved to the South and destroyed yet another monument before swinging North West and destroying the final monument. By then the Necron Lord had come to the central area where Noble was going to plant the bomb.

When they descended into the area around the central bomb location they saw row upon row of sleeping warriors. The team quickly passed through the rows of sleeping warriors before coming face to face with the Necron Lord. But before they could attack it bent over before exploding upwards and becoming the Avatar of the Nightbringer. The concealed Eldar Rangers were shocked, especially when Six walked up and attacked the monster solo while the rest of the team fought the Necrons that were awakening.

As the rest of Noble poured fire on the Necron tide six charged the Nightbringer with his dual Katanas. But whenever he swung they passed through the spectral figure. This went on for sometime, him dodging the specter's strikes and being unable to injure it. At least until he thought up an idea so crazy that it just might work. He stooped moving, and just as the blade of the Scythe was about to connect with him he grabbed it; halting its progress. He then yanked the scythe from the specter's hands.

As the Specter drew back in shock the scythe changed. It turned into a black Claymore with glowing green veins in it and black lightning sprung from it. He grinned before speaking aloud: "It looks like my love of Anime has once again saved my ass. Now not only do I have a sweet looking weapon, but possibly the only one that can kill you. (In my opinion only something taken from a daemon or star god can kill its wielder. Even if not true it sounded too badass not to use.)" The anime loving Spartan then sliced off the Nightbringer's arms before decapitating it. He then planted the bomb and the Spartans ran at their top speed out of the exit. The Rangers had left immediately before the bomb was planted. The bomb completely collapsed the area just as the first Zaku reinforcements arrived.

Chapter Complete.

**Prototype: Gundam**

Romafeller Foundation's Spec Ops MS, codenamed Gundam. A standard sized MS with ten times the protection of the Geara Zulu, but at twenty times the cost. It is equipped with dual beam mini guns in its head. A much more powerful beam rifle then that used by the Gelgoog. An 800 mm bazooka; and two powerful beam sabers. The suit was twice as fast as the Zulu. It is stronger then the Zulu, capable of lifting twice as much and punching through the armor of most Titans. It also had a prototype armor system: "Cromwell." The Cromwell is designed to absorb the equivalent of ten NOVA bombs detonating in its face and capable of handling the heat of a sun up close. It also has all the abilities of the Zulu on top of that. The Gundam is the ultimate in mobile warfare, however they are exceedingly rare; for every one Gundam there are one hundred thousand Zulus.

The Gundam

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	11. Welcome to Deimos

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. Chaos is about to get theirs. Just to let you know the new vessels and weapons I'm outlining in the data-files will not appear until the UNSC/Warhammer 40K portal is made permanent.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Chaos Stronghold: Two Days later**

The Chaos forces had turned the Demos Peninsula into a massive fortress by the time the joint Imperial UNSC force arrived. They had turned that hell-blasted ruin of a resort area into a massive killing ground. Thousands of mines littered every path that was stable enough for armored columns to advance down. Each of those paths was covered by hundreds of anti-tank emplacements and heavy bolter emplacements as well.

On top of that there were hundreds of concealed indirect fire artillery positions; mostly stolen and defiled Basilisk and many mobile Defilers. They had tunnel networks, which covered the entire peninsula in a massive and complex spider web. There was also dozens of Daemon summoning gates as well as warp portals from which even more troops could come through.

The main base though was a nightmare. Thousands of turrets and pillboxes with numerous different weapons were everywhere with interlocking fields of fire. Millions of mines guarded each entrance way. There was even four Heresy Era Titan Legio led by the newly desecrated Emperor Class Titan: "Judgment of Ruination."

In all the total Chaos force in the peninsula was the largest force since Abandon's XIII Black Crusade: millions of cultists, hundreds of thousands of traitor guardsmen, dozens of armored divisions, four Titan Legions, a full half of the total number of Word Bearers, as well as innumerable Daemons. All under the direct command of the Black Apostle Eliphas the Inheritor.

To any known force it would have been suicide. Unfortunately for them they were not facing the unending legions of Necrons, the steamroller of an Ork WAAAGGHHH, nor the numberless Tyranid horde. They were facing their old nemesis, the Imperium of Man, and their newest allies, the Elite UNSC Marine Corps and their support units.

Over the past two days the surviving Eldar, including those rescued by the UNSC from their interment in the Dark Eldar ships, evacuated the planet unmolested by the Human fleets, grudgingly in the case of the Imperium. The only reason they had been allowed to evacuate was because Admiral Patton forced them to agree to repay their debt to Humanity by forging an Alliance with Humanity at their earliest convince, in layman's terms as soon as they could get the Craftworld to agree. To extract that oath from them he threatened to destroy each and every one of those: "Damned colony ships that if you actually had fucking backbones would not have been needed."

During those three days the UNSC presence on the surface had increased dramatically. From the meager force of less one thousand five hundred marines and the nine MS of Commander Char's squadron and Captain Ral's three man team the force had increased to 100,000 Marines, 200 MBTs, 300 MS mostly Zaku IIs, and the necessary support units. Along with those reinforcements had come a master of Armored Warfare: Field Marshall Erwin Von Romel III, descendent of the legendary Desert Fox who spear headed the assault into the SRZ through Africa and the Middle East.

This was the army that was about to smash the Chaos forces to smithereens. The entire Blood Raven Strikeforce, three thirds of the Imperial Guard presence, and the entire UNSC force that was ground side. The assault would soon begin, and none could foresee the results of the UNSC's actions that day.

The battle began with an orbital bombardment, designed solely to clear away the mine fields and disrupt the power supply. The distraction and destruction caused by the bombardment was enough of a window for the Non-Chaos humans to launch an all out attack. The entire northern end of the peninsula fell quickly to the combined arms assault force.

Immediately after the UNSC forces took the area the Imperium began establishing a massive base while the UNSC engineering corps began to reclaim the land from the Chaos infestation.

In the mean time though the UNSC and Imperial forces advanced down the peninsula, annihilating all in their path. By the time they hit the first two Daemon Portals, roughly halfway, the Imperial forces had suffered thirty percent casualties, mostly among the Imperial Guard, due to ambushes and the numberless legions of daemonic entities. The UNSC however had suffered minimal casualties, less then one percent, because of their higher tech, intensive training, and iron discipline.

The advance was stopped only when the Chaos Titan Legions began to rain fire and death upon their adversaries. Scores of Mobile Suits and hundreds of other vehicles fell to the might of the tainted war machines. All the while more and more Chaos forces poured in from the main Portal. The UNSC and their allies were unable to advance, and at the rate things were going they would be crushed.

At least that's how it looked until Romel personally used a laser designator to send data to the UNSC fleet. The response was immediate. Thousands of MAC rounds and many other lethal and destructive weapons rained down, vaporizing the entire base in a massive explosion. However soon the crater and all traces of the Chaos presence vanished because of the diligence of the UNSC engineering Corps.

While this had occurred another battle was taking place in orbit. This time between Humanity and all the other species still in orbit. It was time for the Navy to step up to the plate.

Chapter Complete.

**Prototype: Conqueror Class Battleship**

The successor to the aged, yet still viable Ohio Class. The Conqueror class is 12 KM long, 3 KM wide and 5 km high. It is a monstrous vessel by any standards. The entire Warship is designed and bred to be the new heavy hitter of the UNSC Navy. From its numerous 4th generation shields with multiple redundant generators to make the warship near impervious to enemy fire to the 80 meters of titanium/Gundanium alloy mixture, it is one of the most well protected ships to date. But its fire power is the true reason for this new monstrous vessel. Its primary weapon is one "Spine" Mounted Omega MAC; designed to destroy planets, ships, and even stars. The Omega MAC's round is in a nut shell twelve NOVA Bombs put inside a Gundanium alloy shell with an optional time delay on the detonation; that shell is then fired at twice the speed of light. On the hull it has 8 quad barreled super M.A.C. turrets; 10 tri barreled Mac Turrets; 1,000 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 4,000 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 8,000 Longbow missile pods each capable of firing over 100 Fenris tactical nukes. The Hanger is also much larger; being able to house a MS compliment of 2,000 of the new updated suits since they can fold up for storage. The maximum speed of this monster when not in slip space is 1.5 times the speed of light; making it more reminiscent of Germany's Surface Fleet's Pocket Battleships during the SRZ Earth Federation War. To top off the immense power of this beast it is powered by six NOVA generators; two of which power the immense Omega MAC and a further two power the ten fabricators designed to replenish ammo repair armor ect. The Conqueror is the first and last word in Space warfare. However they are relatively few in number and analysists predict that it will take a decade to have the Conqueror completely replace the Ohio as the main heavy warship of the UNSC.

**War Blimp:**

A massive kilometer long dirigible, the UNSC's War Blips are slow moving engines of destruction. Each carries twelve ship borne laser cannons, over one hundred modified V-1s from the SRZ war, and a dozen AA CWIS emplacements. The blimps also at times are used as transports for up to 1,000 men. The War Blip is mostly used on planets where the air is thinner and where the near silence of the slow moving War Blimp is an advantage over the speed of the advanced VTOL craft.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	12. Space Engadgement and Ultimatum

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. Welcome to my first attempt at a fleet battle.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Space above Kronus:**

Patton scowled as he looked out at the giant space battle. The Chaos forces had attacked the Imperials too quickly for them to respond, the result being that the Imperials were behind the UNSC ships licking their wounds. Out of the large fleet they had originally the joint Imperial forces now numbered less then fifty ships.

However things were starting to look up if only because the Chaos fleet was now battling it out against the Tau's Fleet and the Orks were attacking everyone; which meant that no one was prepared for when the UNSC made their attack.

Hundreds of MAC rounds streamed from the gathered UNSC fleet slicing through Capital ships like they were butter. The first wave completely destroyed any cohesion their adversaries had.

The main reason for the loss of cohesion was that the flagships, an Ork Super Battleship a Terminus Est Class Battleship and a Hero Class, were destroyed by MACS from the Ohio. However the enemy fleets now had a real threat to attack and thus all concentrated on the UNSC forces.

They were in for a big surprise though. As the massed waves of fighters and bombers made their runs the CWISs aboard the UNSC ships ripped apart the formation and all the torpedoes and missiles that they could. The revelation of how powerful the point defense guns cause the Tau to withdraw their piloted warships from their runs, as did Chaos. But the Orks just attacked with even greater vigor, hoping to get "Some good bits!"

However because of the shear number of Greenskin forces the CWIS system was unable to stop the boarding torpedoes that impacted the corvettes. The result of the Ork attack was a slackening of the CWIS fire allowing more boarding actions.

That is until the UNSC unleashed the Space Type-Zakus, DOMs, Goufs, and Geloogs as well as fighter support. The sudden appearance of apparently space mobile Titans shocked the opposing forces, which resulted in a slaughter fest.

The Mobile corps gave a worthy account of themselves that day. Their actions decimated the three fleets they were engaged with. The fleet also did well, not a single ship was lost and the onboard Marines managed to decimate the boarders. All in all the opposing fleets never stood a chance.

Within five minutes of the conflict beginning the strength of the combined enemy fleet, originally in the thousands mostly Orkish vessels, dropped by 25%. Two minutes later it dropped to fifty percent because the ships were in range to the Aegis lasers. Another five minutes and there were no enemies left do to the attacks of the Mobile Suit contingents.

Five new aces earn nick-names that day: Heero Yuy "The Angel of Death;" Duo Maxwell "The God of Death;" Chang Wu-Fei "The Warrior;" Trowa Barton "The Master of War;", and Quatre Raberba Winner "The Diplomat." Heero destroyed four Repulsive class Grand Cruisers, two Possessed Daemon Cruisers, ten wings of Doomfire Bombers, and ten wings of Swiftdeath Fighters.

Maxwell totaled up: two Ork Terror Ships, four Ork Onslaught ships, and ten wings of Fighta-Bombas. Chang tallied: twenty Orca Class escorts and ten Defender class Escorts. Trowa: one Repulsive, one Terror, two Onslaughts, and forty wings of fighters.

Quatre didn't do nearly as well, sure he shot down sixty wings of fighters and bombers, but he was mostly focused on making the Tau stop their foolish assault through diplomacy.

Patton hadn't even needed to issue any orders besides his normal one: "Follow me." That one order had ensured the destruction of the entire enemy force. The fleet was fanatically loyal to Patton due to the fact of his legend. One that started during the Covenant War; he was known as the "God of War" due to his grasp of war and his unfailing ability to win no matter the odds.

As the last ship started drifting to the planet's surface Patton opened a channel to the Tau as his fleet positioned themselves for a bombardment of their capital. He spoke in a tone that was full of iron and lightning: "Attention Tau ground forces! Your fleet has been destroyed, you are now cut off. Lay down your weapons and surrender or we will turn your city into nothing but ash and dust! This is your first and only warning! And before any of you get the bright idea that we're bluffing and want the former capital of this world back because we're Imperials, know this. We of the UNSC did not get as far as we did by showing weakness or restraint when it comes to war, after all why start a war unless you have the means to bring it to a swift conclusion. You have four hours to respond before we open up with every weapon and completely wipe all traces of you from this planet!"

Shit just got real, Chapter Complete.

**Prototype: Akula Class Super Carrier**

The successor to the aged, yet still viable Nimitz. The Akula is 24 km long, 5 wide, and 7 tall; it is the largest vessel ever to enter production in the UNSC. From its numerous 4th generation shields with multiple redundant generators to make the warship near impervious to enemy fire to the 100 meters of titanium/Gundanium alloy mixture, it is one of the most well protected ships to date. On the hull it has 10 quad barreled super M.A.C. turrets; 14 tri barreled Mac Turrets; 1,200 Aegis class Heavy Laser turrets; 4,500 point defense 250mm chain cannons; and 9,000 Longbow missile pods each capable of firing over 100 Fenris tactical nukes. The improved Hanger is the main reason for the development of this new warship, instead of relying on the Nimitz; being able to house a MS compliment of 4,000 of the new updated suits since they can fold up for storage and 4,000 fighters. The maximum speed of this monster when not in slip space is 1.25 times the speed of light; making it more reminiscent of the United States' light carriers during the SRZ Earth Federation War. To top off the immense power of this beast it is powered by four NOVA generators; two of which power the ten fabricators designed to replenish ammo repair armor ect, one powers all the weapons, and the final one handles everything else. They are relatively few in number and analysists predict that it will take a decade to have the Akula completely replace the Nimitz as the main heavy carrier of the UNSC.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	13. Kronus Finale part 1

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. Also the source I used for the names of the locations planet side is not working so from now on I'll just call them "Ork Stronghold, Tau Stronghold", ect. This is one of the few chapters that might have funny titles. So without wasting any more time; I welcome you to the jungle!

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Ork Stronghold: Operation Welcome to the Jungle:**

The Orkish defenders of Warboss Gorgutz's latest scheme were well dug in among the jungle foliage. Hundreds of small and large defensive positions that was anything from a few Heavy Shootas to multiple wrecked tanks with numerous support positions. Their defenses were garbage compared to those of Chaos, but it didn't matter. Gorgutz's horde was made of billions of Orks, mostly Feral Orks with more being spawned each day. The majority of those Orks formed a massive reserve which Gorgutz could use to annihilate his foes with ease; though the main power of that reserve were thousands of crude Orkish vehicles dozens of Squigoths as well as a dozen Stompas and a Great Gargonaught within the massive throng.

With a force like that Gorgutz felt confident that he could repel any attack thrown his way by any of the Orks traditional enemies. However Gorgutz failed to take into account the UNSC; the very same force that had smashed his attempt to take Victory Bay. The reason he discounted them was because the survivors of the UNSC counter attack were driven to madness, well in comparison to normal Orks they became even crazier, which made Gorgutz discount their ravings as nothing more then idiotic ramblings. However his dismissal of the warning would have dire consequences for him and all the other Orks on Kronus.

The UNSC forces had gathered all of their available units for the assault. Millions of Marines, thousands of ODST, three hundred Spartans of various iterations, thousands of tanks and other armored vehicles, one thousand Mobile Suits, and hundreds of Gunships. The Imperials had also joined in with whatever strength they could gather to assist, roughly four Imperial Guard Regiments (Yeah I know Alexander only had one regiment, but I'm changing it so he had more forces at his disposal) and three partial strength Space Marine Companies.

This force began there attack, code named "Welcome to the Jungle," at dawn three days after taking the Chaos Stronghold in Deimos. The battle opened with several fast attack craft bombing several corridors with Napalm, clearing those areas for easy advance. At least that is what Gorgutz thought, and as such he sent the majority of his reserve to smash the assumed directions of attack.

However the napalm was a diversion; the Human forces attacked through the thickest part of the Jungle and ambushed several Ork units, completely wiping them out. From this a pattern developed. Small human units, ranging from a squad or two to several platoons, would systematically ambush and destroy the much larger Ork units that they encountered while slowly advancing to Gorgutz main camp.

By the time the Orkish Warboss realized he had been duped it was too late, something that was reinforced when a dozen Zaku IIs burst from the foliage and destroyed the walkers he had been saving for the right moment to counter attack. The Zakus were followed by Hundred of human soldiers, who engaged the surviving Orks in a savage fight to the death. However the wilily Warboss had a backup plan.

He detonated a bomb in his bas vaporizing it and all within its confines while he escaped via tunnel and the Rocket. Gorgutz miraculously managed to evade the Human vessels in orbit and escape the system, the respective commanders knew that the troublesome Warboss would continue to be a threat until he was killed.

However there wasn't much they could do about it, they had new orders to assault the Tau Stronghold in Tau' Shen (Not sure if I remembered its name correctly.). The Blue-Skinned Aliens had declined the UNSC ultimatum and forced the humans to invade the city, the Imperials requested that the UNSC help regain the city. However the Space Communists turned the city into a fortress.

Mine lined the road, anti-tank emplacements and other heavy weapon positions were in most of the buildings, multiple armored regiments and their infantry support, on top of that there were numerous Battle-suit, roughly the size of a Space Marine Dreadnaught, teams and monstrous creatures patrolling the streets.

However they lacked the numbers of the Orks and the complex defense network that Chaos had used; but they were more advanced then those two factions and they had the city itself to hide in, something that prevented the UNSC from using massive artillery bombardments to destroy the major threats within the Tau forces.

The assault began two days after the defeat of the Orks with a concentrated artillery salvo to clear the streets of the Tau minefields. This was followed up with the UNSC Armored units moving through the city in three prongs down each of the main streets while small "Kill Teams" took the smaller road ways ensuring that there would be no ambushes.

The Tau's tactics were a hindrance to the human forces advance, hit and run never really helps an advance. However every time a Tau tank would pop up t take a shot it would take a HEAT round from one of the UNSC tanks. Whenever Tau infantry units would pop up they were gunned down by HMG or personal weapon fire from the advancing columns. A couple of the soldiers made cracks about how it was like the SRZ advance into Paris during the Second World War, aka the Earth Alliance SRZ war.

The Imperials who were mixed in among the advancing forces were stunned with the ease of the advance. By noon the city's communication center was under human control and the surviving Tau soldiers were bottled up in their main base along with their commander and the Ethereal. The Human forces, instead of attacking the well prepared defenses began a massive artillery bombardment that ended at sunset. The bombardment had virtually annihilated the Tau defenses leaving less then a thousand of them in the base.

The assault on the final hold out began at midnight, and quickly proved successful. They had captured the commander and Ethereal of the Tau forces as well as five hundred of the surviving Tau troopers, the rest died trying to hold back the UNSC juggernaught.

**Kronus Orbit: Five days later:**

The planet was now under Human control and the UNSC forces were all aboard their ships again, along with their haul of prisoners. However before they could plan their next move a massive Inquisition fleet arrived in orbit. It was made of thousands of ships ranging from Emperor Class Battleships to Dauntless Class light cruisers. The Imperial commanders tried to reassure Patton that they had nothing to fear. However their thin reassurances were shattered when a booming voice broke over the radio: _"This system is now under Inquisitorial control! All non-Imperial forces are to surrender or be destroyed!"_

Oh no, they didn't! Chapter Complete

**Adeptus Mechanicus File: UNSC Laser Weapon, EAK-47**

One of the most common UNSC rifles; the UNSC's EAK-47 is a highly effective weapon. It is more reliable then our Las-Guns, even capable of being fired while covered in dust and dirt as well as clogged with mud. It is also more robust capable of losing most of the barrel and other parts and still function long enough to save the operator's life. It is at least on par with our own Hot-Shot Las-Guns, however it is theorized that it can fire even more powerful rounds if necessary. But despite the power of the weapon it has even more ammo capacity then most multi-lasers. As such we have been trying to get our hands on one of these for a long time, however these weapons seem to have a 'dead-man switch' where if there are no UNSC forces that can recover the weapon they detonate with as much force as ten Krak Grenades. Omnimessiah willing we will unlock the secrets to their Las-Weapons!

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	14. Kronus Finale Prt 2: Shattered Dreams

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. In which the Inquisition gets a wake up call, the Eldar repay their debt, and the 3rd fleet prepares to leave for a Sister of Battle Shrine World, one they are all to familiar with.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Shattered Dreams, and Forging a New Path**

**Kronus Orbit:**

Shortly following the Inquisition's declaration the UNSC began preparing for two different actions simultaneously. The first being to fight the Inquisitorial force, whether through stopping boarders or launching attacks of their own it mattered not. The other action was to prep for slipspace to any location out of Inquisitorial control. However they soon realized that the Inquisition's psykers would be able to find them no matter where they ran; so they had no choice but to fight.

And so the two fleets clashed. The UNSC's technological superiority and Elite forces dominated the fight in the beginning, easily crippling and destroying numerous Inquisitorial ships; however the UNSC was still badly outnumbered, and as such the Imperials easily closed to "knife-fight," nearly point blank, range. At that point the exchange rate became a bit more tolerable to the Inquisition, but not by much.

As the ships traded rounds the Inquisition launched thousands of boarding craft, ranging from simple boarding torpedoes to Thunderhawks, each carrying Inquisition loyal forces. As such dozens of ships became battlegrounds as UNSC Marines held the line against Inquisition force, ranging from Stormtroopers to Sisters of Battle and Space Marines as well as Arco-Falangets.

The 'normal' Inquisition led forces were easily stopped, but the Arco-Falangets were not. The primary reason behind the Falangets' success was that they seemed to ignore all wounds, even the fatal ones, so unless they were put down with the first shot they would keep going. As such the Falangets were able to rip apart the Marine detachments aboard several ships, forcing the commanders of those ships to detonate their vessels to prevent the technology from falling into Inquisition hands.

Among the ships lost were: three cruisers a Musai, an Intrepid, and a Tartan; six Victory class destroyers; three Halcyon, five Salamis, and two Argama class; and twenty Raven class corvettes. However thy had reduced the Inquisitorial fleet to 1/4th of its original size, now there were only five hundred ships out of the once massive fleet. But the UNSC was still losing; most of their ships had been boarded and were still receiving and would either be forced into submission or destroyed before the day was out at this rate.

It was at that moment that an unexpected event happened; the entire Inquisition fleet found that there weapons were unable to get locks on the UNSC's ships, in an eerily similar manner to the way Eldar craft would jam their sensors. It was at that moment that the UNSC were given the option to escape using the Webway by Taldeer; not only to repay her debt but to try and get tangible proof for the Seer Council that the UNSC exists, and that an alliance would be in the best interest of Ulthwe.

As such the UNSC accepted the Eldar's invitation; not much of a surprise really, it was either that or annihilation due to the fact that the Inquisition had received reinforcements right after the jamming set in place.

**Space around Craftworld Ulthwe: one day later**

The Eldar aboard the Craftworld were going about their daily business, when a Webway portal opened up next to their ship/home world. Out of the portal came Farseer Taldeer's Void Dragon class Cruiser, as was expected; however what came out next was not. The Eldar aboard the Craftworld were stunned to see the battered remains of the UNSC Third fleet exit the portal.

The Eldar defense fleet was obviously thrown into chaos, with a small c not Chaos with an uppercase C, but before they could scramble Taldeer informed them that they were guests, at least until the UNSC forces could repair their ships. She also requested the Seer Council convene so that the UNSC commander could meet them.

After some hesitation the council was convened, and for the first time in millennia it was to receive the leader of a powerful faction of humans. Because of the fact that they were helping that faction they thought they would be able to _order_ the UNSC forces. However they were in for a rude awakening.

Something they found out when what they thought was the only force the UNSC had was revealed to be nothing more then the vanguard of a massive fleet, a fleet that served an empire much larger then that of the Imperium of Man. They quickly realized that there was an opportunity though; here was a power capable of outfighting nearly any force, out maneuvering any foe, and perhaps most promising of all what seemed to be a immune to the power of Chaos.

They asked for time to consider their options, but everyone knew what the decision would be. They would have to be idiots to discard their sole chance to eliminate Chaos once and for all.

During the negotiations the UNSC captured the surviving members of the Inquisitorial strike team, mostly Sisters of Battle, which numbered less then five hundred. Now they merely had to decide what to do with them.

But before either could be resolved, Taldeer received a vision. The Dark Eldar and their Chaos allies were planning a strike on an isolated Ecclesiasticary world where members of the Sisters of Battle were housed, a planet that the UNSC knew as Reach.

Chapter Complete

**Adeptus Mechanicus File: UNSC "Titan" Designated Zaku II**

Standing at a little over ninety feet tall the Zaku is an intimidating foe for non-titan class foes. Powered by an unknown power source that, if overloaded can destroy an area one mile in diameter. A Zaku is usually armed with one close combat weapon, sometimes a 'heat hawk' and others a 'beam saber,' and a long range weapon, either a beam rifle a 110 mm machine gun or a Beam bazooka. There are also secondary weapons that can be loaded on the mech. An example being 360mm grenades designed to vaporize a building. Another example is the Flamethrower; an extremely large flamethrower used to fire massive spurts of Thermite, a liquid so hot it can melt a Titan's armor if fired at the right spot. Much like our Titans it is well armored and armed; however, unlike our Titans the Zaku is a fast moving aggressor, capable of dodging nearly any of our Titan class weapons except the Mega-Bolters which are on our Warhounds. The Zaku is a lethal opponent, and more then likely we only know a fraction of the abilities of this war machine. For the sake of the Imperium we must develop an effective counter to this machine.

**UNSC Briefing for Field Commanders: Quantum Lathe and Cloning Complex**

One of the many marvels that we achieved with the discovering of the Vaults. The Quantum Lathe is for all intents and purposes a factory reduced to the size of a MBT, or smaller depending on the task the Lathe is created to do. All Lathes, no matter their purpose, use the same materials, one atom, to produce everything for a week. The Quantum Lathe actually causes a min "big Bang effect" to form the materials needed to make whatever it is programmed to.

The Cloning Complex on the other hand uses hyper advanced growth methods to produce new fully grown and battle ready soldiers in a minute. These soldiers sadly enough only hold together long enough for one week before dieing due to the advanced genetic manipulation in their DNA. However we are working on a method to eliminate that part of the cloning process, while still leaving the rapid growth and maturation to battle readiness. But until we do the Clone Soldiers are to be given preferential treatment because of how short their existence is.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	15. Path to the Futre

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. In which a flaw is revealed in the Eldar and the UNSC forces finally get reinforcements.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Funny Thought of the Day: Angry Marines, because worshiping Chaos is for pussies.**

**The Path to the Future**

**Reach Orbit:**

As the UNSC forces exited slipspace in Reach's orbit, they found themselves in the middle of a massive Chaos fleet, certainly not the raiding party Taldeer predicted. While the ships opened fire on the Chaos forces, ripping a bloody gap through the Chaos forces, they contacted Taldeer to see what the hell happened.

What they discovered chilled their blood to ice, the Chaos god Tzentch had interfered with the vision as a trap for the UNSC. However Patton quickly realized that this trap, could be turned into one for Chaos.

After all the engineers had managed to reverse engineer the technology of portal device the Dark Eldar used to attack the UNSC's version of Kronus. The schematics for the UNSC's version were complete, and coincidentally the only place the device could be deployed was on Reach.

As such the entire UNSC ground force was deployed, not only to deal with the Chaos forces on the ground, but also to protect the construction site. As they millions of UNSC Marines and support units deployed to the surface Patton had another situation to deal with.

The Sisters of Battle that the UNSC had captured during the Inquisition's attack on the fleet were still in the brig. The decision facing Patton was whether to release the Sisters or not, and if so where would he deploy them to? The surface would probably be a good choice; but what could one hundred do in contrast to the millions of cultists and traitor guards deployed by Chaos, not to mention the Chaos Space Marine Legions?

Therefore Patton decided that the only viable option was to deploy them aboard the UNSC's ships, as well as any Tau willing to fight the Chaos forces. As he made his decision he could only pray he made the right choice.

Meanwhile on the Surface the UNSC forces had dug in at every major city alongside the Adeptus Soriatus, Order of St. Joan who were even more specialized in warfare then the other orders within the Sisters, something that was as well known among the inhabitants of the Imperium's universe as the beauty of the members. In fact a good many Imperial Guard units that worked alongside them had a running joke that the only way be become a member of the Order of St. Joan was that besides being skilled in warfare you had to be as close to physical perfection as possible.

That joke was obviously not appreciated by the more feminist members of the order, but most understood that it was merely the Guard expressing their appreciation in the only way they could that wouldn't result in summary execution by a commissar. However despite the fact that the order worked closely with non-Soriatus they were out of their element with the UNSC.

They didn't have the same religion, they were less serious then most guardsmen when fighting Chaos, they fought differently then every other force they had encountered, and they weren't afraid to voice their opinions about things that would be death sentences in the guard or a lesser punishments in other Imperial forces.

But they were also similar, and in some ways better than the Imperials. They hated Chaos just as much if not more then most Imperial servants; they were highly disciplined, well trained, highly motivated, well equipped, seemingly incorruptible, equipped with armor equivalent to Terminator Armor, and to top it off while many did comment about how the sisters looked none were perverted about it.

As such a small but growing portion of the Order of St. Joan began to develop crushes on their UNSC compatriots; however the majority was still cautious about these new humans. Which the Marines took in stride, they didn't need the Sisters of Battle to trust them to work towards stopping Chaos' invasion.

However all agreed that without the UNSC's forces Chaos would have already claimed the planet, and any surviving members of the order of St. Joan would be given to the Slaneesh cults. However the Chaos forces, including the remaining half of the Word Bearers and the entire Iron Warriors Legion, were being stone walled by the UNSC forces.

Everywhere the Chaos forces encountered the Marines they suffered intolerable casualties, the Chaos Legions were being decimated by the sheer power of the Marines and their support forces. Three hours after the UNSC joined the battle they counter attacked, pushing the forces of Chaos back to their landing zone in the northern area of the main super continent.

However the forces of Chaos were not done by a long shot. Millions of warp-spawned abominations and traitors poured out of the massive portals the servants of Chaos assembled. Soon enough the UNSC was being pushed back by waves of corpses and daemonic entities.

The forces of Chaos had managed to force the UNSC and Imperials back to the southern portion of the super continent, and at the rate they were gaining reinforcements they would soon have complete control of the planet.

It was a similar story in Space, for five hours the third fought a losing battle to stop the Chaos fleet, which numbered in the tens of thousands of ships. The much smaller UNSC fleet gave a good account of itself, but they were still losing ships, in fact at the present it is down to a forth of its original strength in everything but the trinity of the Ohio, Berlin, and Nimitz. Those three monsters alone accounted for a thousand ships of various classes.

But just then the second wave of Chaos warships arrived, numbering in the hundreds of thousands this second fleet was actually the vanguard of Abadon's Fourteenth Black Crusade. Aboard those warships were billions upon billions of bloodthirsty Chaos warriors, all eager to spill the blood of the servants of the "corpse Emperor."

However just before this new and imposing Chaos fleet could finish off the UNSC forces the UNSC Engineering Corps finally got the wormhole generator to work, and when they did they sent through an S.O.S. signal. Now all they could do was hope, and pray, that High-Com would send a force to aid them.

They didn't have to wait long, soon enough several UNSC Fleets, each at full strength, poured in through the wormhole. However while that was promising the fact remained that there were even more fleets on the way.

The battle had finally turned irrevocably in the favor of the UNSC, however the war was far from over; soon enough the entirety of the UNSC would be tested in a war unlike any they had fought before.

Cliffhanger

**Organization: Adeptus Soriatus; order of St. Joan**

Founded in M40.801 by future Saint Joan of Arc, this group's original name was "Sisters of the Golden Swords" in reference to the golden sword pendants each had at their neck. Their new name and purpose, as opposed to being relic protectors, came in M40.823, when Joan died in battle against Chaos forces, only to rise again with angelic wings and slaughter the entire Chaos armada. As such her order was placed in the most hazardous of combat situations, ones that usually required working with Guardsmen and Space Marines. However instead of being the down fall of the order, it proved to be its true birth. The Warriors of the Order of St. Joan are some of the most tolerant of the Sisters, but they also have combat abilities rivaling those of the Black Templar Chapter. Only time will tell if this order will be able to stand the test of time or not. The armor of the Order of St. Joan is silver, with underlying tones of blue, and with golden embellishments, like the Fleur-de-Lis on their shoulders and chest.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	16. Rescuing a Damselagain? Prt 1

Lady's and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt. A few questions popped up that I think I should answer before going on. "edboy4926," that is a very strong possibility, after all they now can jump dimensions; so fixing a broken chair shouldn't be too hard by comparison. "ShadowCub," the UNSC doesn't need a black hole generator, I already gave them the ability to destroy the "Eye." Well that's it for this chapter, so sit back and enjoy the newest piece of work in this on going story.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Rescuing a Damsel…again? Prt 1**

**Reach Surface:**

While the major battles were fought around the globe, which were currently winding down thanks to the huge influx of UNSC troops and auxiliaries, another battle that was just as important was about to take place.

Two hours ago an Ulthwe ship, carrying as many Eldar as could be spared to help, commanded by Ishta Taldeer, the daughter of the great Farseer, appeared in system. However before it could begin to provide support to the UNSC forces they were ambushed by several Dark Eldar Cruisers.

They were quickly overwhelmed by the pirates, who captured numerous members of their light kin with the purpose of enacting a great ritual to allow Slaneesh to enter the physical plain by sacrificing the souls of their captives and of the ship's reservoir of Soul Stones.

However despite the fact that this was obviously unknown to the UNSC, when aerial reconnaissance discovered that the Dar Eldar had made landfall in one of the cities behind Chaos lines, ironically the city was New Alexandria. Even without solid Intel on what the pirates were planning they knew it would be nothing good, so they decided to strike before the slavers could complete their plans.

However even with their increased numbers the UNSC and Imperials only had enough to continue fighting as they were, unless they sent in a commando to deal with the problem; and as it just so happens the UNSC had a Spartan III ready to go, Noble Six. The Captain after being briefed about the Dark Eldar presence prepared to jump, but it wasn't by drop-pod.

He jumped from an orbiting frigate, in just his armor, before entering free fall for a stealth infiltration. S he got closer to the target zone he activated his jet pack just long enough to slow his descent to non-life-threatening levels.

When he got to five hundred feet above ground he deactivated the jetpack and once again entered free-fall, before maneuvering towards a Dark Eldar vehicle park. And as he got above the center of it he activated the Juggernaught armor ability as well as his jet pack, which basically turned him into an indestructible guided missile.

This was proved when he rammed into the center tank, causing a chain reaction which for all intents and purposes vaporized the entire formation, and left Six completely unharmed.

As he rose from the crater created by his landing at least a dozen Dark Eldar raiders came around the corner to investigate why the depot exploded. Knowing that he couldn't afford detection he quickly eliminated them using his silenced magnum before re-holstering it.

The Captain then began to slowly advance through the ruined city, eliminating the occasional patrol/slaving group with ease. As he got closer to the center of the city he was forced to eliminate several armored patrols as well as heretics that got in his way.

But when the Spartan finally got to the center of the city he found himself in the middle of a nightmare. The sky was blood red; black rain fell from the sky; the pavement was covered in intricate rune filled with blood, both human and Eldar; Dark Eldar were everywhere; and if that wasn't enough Daemonic entities roamed the street at will, with even more pouring out of a giant portal that seemed incomplete if the chanting was anything to go by.

While most would pale and try to worm their way out of this, but all Six did was chuckle: "It's days like this that I remember why I signed up for the Spartan III program…To kill bastards like you so atrocities like this would never happen again."

With that muttered comment he opened fire on the crowd of Dark Eldar and Daemons with his EM16. The laser rounds, traveling at the speed of light, easily ripped apart any they hit, be they Dark Eldar or Daemon they all fell before the power of the EM16; however the ease with which he was accomplishing his task was about to get a lot harder.

Out of the portal came what looked like a normal human woman but there were several things off about her. First, her skin tone was paler then even an albino's. Second, her eyes were an extremely dark red, to the point that they were almost black. Third, she was completely naked. Finally, something about her just seemed off.

It was when the gathered Dark Eldar and Daemons started to bow to her that he realized that before him was none other the Daemon Goddess of Lust, Slaanesh.

Shit just got real!

**Organization: UNSC Cyber-Ops**

Unlike the title of the organization, the UNSC Cyber-Ops has nothing to do with computer hacking and viruses; their true purpose is much more startling, and some would claim sinister. To start off it would be more accurate to call them mech infantry. The entire corps is made of cyborgs, men and women who suffered irreparable damage and were given robotic replacement parts. Those parts however contain armor that can expand over the one it's attached to; when activated the armor basically turns the Cyber-Ops members into human sized Mobile Suits. Currently only a Zaku II version is in service, but there are plans to upgrade and supplant those versions with ones based off the Geara Zulu and the upgraded versions of the DOM, Gelgoog, and Gouf.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	17. Rescuing a Damsel again? Prt 2

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls this is the next chpt, and I apologize for the long ass wait. A few questions popped up that I think I should answer before going on. "mr. I hate znt nobles kill em," the Cyber Ops units are my own creations, one I am quite proud of. "edboy4926," the Emperor was going to be revived anyways, but Slaneesh was always around as you should know. Well that's it for this chapter, so sit back and enjoy the newest piece of work in this ongoing story.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Rescuing a Damsel…again? Prt 2**

**New Alexandria:**

Six was slightly stunned at the appearance of Slaneesh, but his military side quickly took control again. From the minimal info he was able to gather about the "dark gods" he knew that each one was nearly all powerful within their own element, but were not that well suited to deal with situations outside their realms.

They were also nigh invulnerable to standard weaponry because of the amount of souls that worshiped them or were devoured by them. However the denizens of the warp had one glaring weakness the weapons of the C'tan, aka the Star Gods! Now this would normally be useless information, but because of his defeat of the Nightbringer he had access to that horrifying specter's weapon.

With a rueful chuckle the armored super soldier drew his ebon claymore, which activated the abilities it had gained from being forged from a Star God's weapon, and charged the Daemon Goddess. However the recently emerged daemon ignored the Spartan, believing he was only armed with a unique power sword; a belief she maintained right until the blade's edge bit deep into her skin, spilling her "divine" blood on the ground.

As soon as her blood fell she let out a very unfeminine scream of pain and anger as she whirled around at the Spartan with murder and fury in her eyes, only for those emotions to change to fear when she noticed who she was fighting.

She had heard of these "Spartans" from her followers who had interrogated the few UNSC prisoners that had been captured during the ongoing battle. What they had to say about the Super Soldiers made the commandos seem more akin to forces of nature then living beings; there were stories of Spartans destroying entire armies and fleets single handed, and walking away without a scratch on them.

Six didn't give her too much time to think though, and continued his attack. Soon enough the attack had fallen into a pattern; Six would do in for a thrust while Slaneesh would counter by dodging and racking her claws against the Spartan's armor in a futile expression of defiance, I say futile because the claws couldn't penetrate the Spartan's armor.

The failure of Slaneesh's claws to penetrate his armor was something that stunned the assembled Eldar, both Dark and uncorrupted, as well as the Daemons. No one had ever survived an attack by one of the dark gods, let alone been immune to it; and yet here stood one of the UNSC's Spartans, not only surviving Slaneesh's attacks but badly wounding her with every blow of his claymore.

It was when the fight reached a brief lull that the lord of all daemonettes spoke, in a voice that were her opponent any man from her own dimension they would have died of blood-loss: "How is your weapon injuring me? It should be impossible for a weapon forged by mortal hands to hurt me!"

Six, on the other hand, merely chuckled: "I would think it should be obvious. Tell me which group was able to kill some of the members of the pantheon you're a part of?" When Slaneesh's eyes widened in shock and fear the Spartan started to speak again: "I see you figured it out. This blade that I now weld was once the Nightbringer's scythe, at least it was until I killed the bastard with his own weapon."

At that Slaneesh truly panicked, and she fled towards the portal she came from; however the Captain had anticipated that and attached a tracking device to her as she fled. As soon as the 'goddess' left the Spartan casually turned to the idiots who hadn't already left and started to walk towards them while humming a tune.

Those few idiots that remained tried their best to stop the "demon" in human form that was ripping them apart with contemptuous ease, even the few remaining daemonettes were easy prey to the Spartan and his Claymore. The Eldar had a different reaction, one of awe; due to their psychic abilities they saw an image of their god, Kain the Bloody Handed, standing behind the Spartan as he killed the last of their captors. However Ishta herself had a different reaction, an earlier vision of hers showed her wedded to a being with power and ferocity that matched Kain; with this image she was nearly sure of whom she was fated to wed (May have been a dumb decision to type that, but from what I know the Eldar believe in fate so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch right?).

After freeing the captives and calling in evac shuttles to take the Eldar to one of the ships in orbit, Six just sat down and waited for reinforcements before pushing on. In the meantime the transmitter was working just fine, and the UNSC now had not only the location of the eye but also the location of the strongholds of the Chaos Gods.

The Office of Naval Intelligence had not been idle during the fight, unlike what most people would have you believe. They were analyzing the makeup of the C'tan Blade that Six was wielding to see if they could replicate it, as well as figuring out how to fix a certain golden chair…Soon Humanity, and those that would stand with them, would go on the offensive for the first time in millennia; but for now they had work to do.

Finally finished this one

**Weapon: Custom Ordinance**

While UNSC weaponry may be some of the best in comparison to their nearest analog, some units find the more powerful weapons to be too heavy. As such several of the UNSC's elite units have taken up a habit of making improvised replacements for Rocket Launchers and Spartan Rifles. The most common improvised Rocket launcher is based off of the old German Panzerfaust from the SRZ war, but carries a warhead capable of breaching twenty feet of Capital Ship Grade Armor, and that's after going through the shields. Another common modification is to remove the power limiter from an EM16 or EAK47, while this does increase the power of the shots to devastating levels the fact remains that by doing so the gun becomes extremely unstable and is just as likely to explode as work. However these improvised weapons have proven themselves more powerful than the standard issue weapons enough times that ONI's R&D is currently working on creating mass produced Panzerfaust Mk IIs as well as working on a safe overload option that will only fire X number of shots before the add-on needs to recharge for the EM16 and EAK47.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	18. Startling developments

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls welcome to my latest work. "ShadowCub," do not assume you know my plans, my mind is convoluted and twisted; hell sometimes I don't even know where I'm going until I've done it. "edboy4926," to be honest that's a good thing, half my ideas come from bs like that which I then expand until it makes sense as a fic. Well that's it for this chapter, so sit back and enjoy this new convoluted chapter.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Startling Developments:**

**UNSC Science Ship: Einstein: Four Days Later, in "Deadspace" between systems**

Ever since the data from the UNSC strike force had been sent back to High Com the science community had been working feverishly to better understand the denizens of this alternate dimension. And so far the results were a mixed bag.

The progress towards controlling or eliminating the Orks, was minimal. The primitive minds of the Orks suggested that controlling them was possible, however at the current moment impractical. Elimination was a much closer possibility, albeit only by a minimal amount; the Imperium had already proved that the Orks could be killed, however unless a way to stop the spores from being released then the Orks would constantly grow into a much bigger threat. So far only developing a bio-weapon that specifically targeted the Orkoid races seemed plausible.

The Necrons, being more akin to machines then their former organic nature, were susceptible to EMP pulses. However they had to make sure that if such a weapon was employed that there would be no way for other Necrons to discover a way to counter the pulse.

The forces of Chaos were surprisingly one of the easiest targets that the UNSC scientists took on. The Eye was the most obvious and glaring weakness that was present, one that some of the UNSC's most recent tech was surprisingly effective in this situation. The weapon in question was the Omega MAC Rounds, which were initially designed to cause supernovas, would be capable of collapsing the eye and most of the Warp as well if the initial simulations were to be believed.

The Tyranids were also relatively easy to develop a counter to. Reaching into the civilian sector the scientists were trying to develop an insecticide designed purely to evolve and mutate as the Hive mind developed ways to counter the initial release. The insecticide was also designed to spread like a disease amongst the Tyranids. Obviously such a bioweapon had to be perfected and unalterable to outside forces so that it could not be turned on humans and their allies.

The Tau were a hard nut to crack to the scientists, mostly because they were close enough to humans to make the use of bioweapons against them political suicide. As such psychological and technology reports were being brought to the applicable departments to develop some way to bring them down without causing riots amongst a population used to being at relative peace and when they went to war their enemies were always obviously not human.

The Imperium of Man, as much as many wanted to be optimistic about them, was thoroughly anazylized for any weakness that could be used against them in the case of a war. The most glaring weakness was that there was no true unity of command; while the different forces within the Imperium might cooperate they were just as likely to fight each other if given conflicting orders, the Kronus Campaign being the most obvious example of this.

There was also the fact that as humans they shared many of the same weaknesses, so in the event of war the UNSC could quickly render any force useless. The government of the Imperium left them vulnerable to propaganda and assassinations; after all if the people rose then the government would descend into anarchy, the same with assassinations, which would pave the way for invasions.

However the Eldar provided the most surprising of revelations, and it was only due to dumb luck on the part of a geneticist that the most shocking fact about the Eldar was discovered. However the man wasn't stupid and didn't announce his findings until he had compared over two thousand samples from an Eldar hospital that a Spartan III armed with a stealth suit had "acquired."

The results were as such, conclusive. There was anywhere from eighty-five to ninety-five percent genetic similarity between the humans of the UNSC and the "pure-blooded" (note I'm using this term to ensure that you readers know the samples are taken from Eldar that were born from unions between only other Eldar and un-tampered with in any way shape or form) Eldar.

Since most of these people were academics, who cared only about the thrill of discovery as well as the practical applications of such discoveries. As such the Science teams forwarded their results to High Com, blissfully unaware of the storm of controversy that they had just unleashed.

Finally finished this one

**Rumor: Prototype "Hybrid Weapons"**

When the Office of Naval Intelligence got ahold of the Imperium's weaponry, they were stunned by how horrendous they were in comparison for the most part. The only half descent weapon the R&D unit found was the Bolter family, and even then they were less effective than usual because of the low ammo level inherent in carrying around large projectile round.

As such ONI decided to create an intermediate series of weaponry, one that contained the ease of manufacture and power of the UNSC Weaponry with the simplicity of the Imperial weapons (something that had been necessary to equip large armies of poorly trained and equipped conscripts). As of this moment the first of these new weapons was a small family of its own: HEW-1, or Human Energy Weapon mk 1. The weapon came in four different forms: pistol, smg, carbine, and battle rifle.

The base form, the pistol, looked similar to a bolt pistol; however it was a tiny bit smaller. The smg version merely added a but-stock and removed the fire limiter to allow for accurate and controlled full auto fire, and only full auto. The carbine form was similar, however instead of a stock it had a longer barrel and was able to switch between full auto and three round burst. The battle rifle form though had both a stock and longer barrel as well as the ability to switch between one round, three round burst, and full auto while retaining a good sense of control.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	19. Fixing a Broken Chair Prt 1

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls it's time for an event you've all been waiting for! "edboy4926," There is no Emperor like character in the UNSC universe. "Axcel," first of all, that was a repost. Second, I don't really pay attention to the fluff unless it benefits my story. And lastly the UNSC weapons are superior, including the whole "ambient recharging thing," to the Imperium's weapons. The only thing that could possibly be better is the Titans, but then again their such huge targets that the UNSC has started to develop a weapon purely for killing Titan class foes from hundreds of miles away. That's it for this chpt, time to start the show.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**Fixing a Broken Chair Prt 1:**

**The Imperial Palace on Terra: One week after the Battle for Reach**

Deep within the magnificent glimmering palace, a presence that had not been felt for many millennia was stirring. Ever since he had been entombed within his own palace on that accursed throne, his psychic presence had grown stronger and yet at the same time weaker due to the constant drain on his powers of sealing up exit points from the Warp as well as constantly maintaining the Astromician but on top of all that the chair was stealing his own power to try and heal him.

Even so, he still had enough power to occasionally scan his domain for any new developments, and to his surprise and rapidly growing joy there was a new player on the galactic stage. If what his powers were telling him was true, and due to the constant influx of power he received he was rarely if ever deceived anymore, then these newcomers would have the ability to fix the flaw in his chair.

A critical flaw that extended what was merely supposed to be a one year long recovery time into ten millennia of decay and failures for his beloved people. The only question was how to bring these newcomers, this UNSC, to Terra without causing a panic and making the factions that desired him to never leave his throne to act rashly.

He had much work to do planning wise to bring about the outcome that he, and most of his subjects, desired.

**One Week Later: Sector Solar: Reach, UNSC Armada**

Grand Admiral Patton, recently promoted by order of High Com due to his efforts with the Third Fleet while isolated, stared blankly at the data that was being fed to his console as the crew went about their business. Apparently one of those blasted Inquisitors thought it would be a good idea to visit the new fleet that had appeared out of nowhere and defended one of the primary Soriatus' worlds.

However the last time an Inquisitor had been involved in an area the UNSC had been in, the fleet had suffered irreplaceable losses in the form of veteran crews and personnel from the war against the Covenant and some were even from the war against the "bugs." As such the UNSC forces were more than a little cautious about the idea of letting another Inquisitor anywhere near their forces.

As such while the Inquisitor was on any UNSC ship she was to have a watchdog team monitoring her at all times; and the only group that seemed up to the task was Crimson Team, which had been brought in with the reinforcement units during the battle and perhaps Noble Team too. However the deployment of two full Spartan Teams would not only be a misallocation in the eyes of the bureaucrats back home, but would also show an unhealthy paranoia towards an established and trusted arm of the Imperial Government.

On the other hand deploying just one Spartan Team, ostensibly as an honor guard, could be justified as caution and wanting to show proper respect. As such the Admiral activated the intercom and called in Noble Team, they were more well know and a lot more VIP friendly then Crimson, for the briefing on their newest assignment, and as soon as the six Spartan IV Super Soldiers entered Patton allowed himself to smile: _"If this Inquisitor thinks we're just going to give her free reign over my fleet, he's sorely mistaken."_

**Main hanger of the Nimitz: one hour later**

The black Thunderhawk Gunship, complete with the Inquisition's stylized "I" on the armored door, glided gently into the hanger, before dropping to the ground with a loud bang. However the UNSC personnel in the hanger didn't even flinch at the loud noise and continued on with their routines, except for Noble, and the small Marine contingents spread around the hanger, who was assigned to ensure that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

As the ramp of the gunship opened a squad of six Deathwatch Killteam members clad in ancient Terminator Armor descended; the squad members represented: the Imperial Fists, Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Space Wolves, and Blood Ravens. The choice of members was to showcase the power of the old former legions as well as bring the one chapter the UNSC were at least somewhat familiar with to cut down on any potential friction between the two groups.

The Inquisitor who exited the craft was an easily forgettable man, except for one thing: he was a member of the group the Emperor contacted psychically with his plan to get off that thrice damned throne and back among his people. As such the Inquisitor, who's actions could be played off as paranoia or curiosity depending on who was asked, took in the entirety of the hanger in a few seconds before locking his gaze on the Spartan IVs in the hanger, who were busy making jokes on their helmet coms about how Six would have been able to eliminate the entire Imperial group the moment they exited their landing craft while for the Inquisitor and his honor guard to approach them.

They didn't have long to wait, the Imperial group swiftly approached them but made sure to make their approach as non-threatening as possible; and as soon as they were in front of the Spartans they were led quickly, and relatively silently, to the conference room where Paton and a holo-confrence with UNSC High Com awaited.

During the conference several things were covered; the situation that the Imperium was in, the massive forces that the UNSC could supply if they had the proper motivation, the much higher and ever advancing technology of the entire society, but most importantly the UNSC revealed a bit of what their scientists discovered.

Understandably the Inquisitor was shocked into silence when the revelation of just what the Eldar were to humanity, not only were they closely related but they had been fighting each other for millennia instead of teaming up and trying to defeat Chaos. However the most shocking revelation was that the UNSC had found a way to fix that Emperor damned throne (if you haven't figured it out by now I absolutely hate the Golden Throne concept) so he could once again take to the field.

When this was revealed the Inquisitor, because of his instructions form the Emperor, told them that he could get them onto Terra itself so they could fix the problems with the Throne; however he recommended that they bring a good sized battle group, otherwise those within the Imperium who desired that the Emperor did not leave the throne might strike against what they considered a weak target.

The only battle ready force the UNSC could spare was the Third Fleet; recently reinforced and upgraded with the latest UNSC hardware, including an Akula Class Super Carrier and two Conqueror Class Super Battleships as well as tens thousands of Geara Zulus. That combat force would be more than enough to handle any rouge Imperial force, not necessarily heretical but merely not having the best interests of the Imperium as a whole at heart, which could be mustered before the Throne was repaired.

An hour later the Third Fleet was ready to depart for Terra; while the Third was departing the remaining UNSC forces focused on turning Reach, and the surrounding system, into a fortress capable of holding off any force in the galaxy.

**Outskirts of the Sol System: Half a Day Later:**

When the UNSC fleet, along with the Inquisitor's personal Vengeance Class Grand Cruiser "Judgment of the Righteous," exited Slipspace, they were greeted by the sight of a fortress system that, while impressive, was not as strong as the fortress that their own version of the Sol system had become during the relatively brief time the UNSC existed.

Fortunately the area they were approaching was under the control of other members of the Emperor's plan, and as such they were able to get to the Moon before any resistance was encountered in the form of a small battle fleet controlled by members of the Ordo Hereticus (For those who don't know as much about the Inquisition, the Ordo Hereticus deals with internal problems as well as minor Chaos Cults. Ordo Xenos deals with external threats, mostly alien empires like the Eldar. And the Ordo Malleus deals with Daemonic infestations).

But before they could contact them and get clearance to land, the Hereticus controlled group opened fire on the UNSC fleet but most of the fire was focused on the Ordo Xenos Inquisitor's ship. With that All hell broke loose.

The next chpt will obviously contain the consequences of these events. See you next chapter.

**Rumor: Battleship "Judgment of the Damned:"**

An one hundred fifty kilometer long, seventy five km high, and forty km wide monstrous vessel created by the Imperium of Man at the height of its power, it was meant to serve as the flagship of the Emperor when he returned to the frontlines after finding a way to permanently remove the threat of Chaos. However the warship was swallowed up by the warp on its test flight, never to be seen again. The loss of that behemoth of a vessel, as well as its firepower (which rivaled that of the fleets of every single one of the Space Marine Legions put together), critically weakened the Imperium right before Horus rebelled. So much time has passed since the events that led to its disappearance, has passed that all facts about the warship have passed into legend to most people, only the Emperor or the Dark Gods would know where that vessel is now if it even still exists.

**Prototype: Hildolfr Long Range Anti-Walker Mobile Armor**

Design work on this vehicle began shortly after the "War" in the Kronus sub sector, when the first Titans were encountered by the UNSC. This monstrous tracked mobile armor is thirty five and three tenths of a meter long, fourteen and seven tenths of a meter wide; eight and six tenths of a meter tall in "tank" mode however when the mobile suit torso stored in the machine raises the mobile armor becomes fourteen meters tall. It has two meters of Neo-Gundanium alloy armor all around it; and is armed with a 1000 mm railgun, the largest surface based weapon developed by the UNSC for ground combat it is capable of hitting a target over one hundred miles away with pinpoint accuracy. However it also has access to every weapon the Zaku and Gera Zulu can use when the torso pops up, because the torso also has arms attached to it. On top of that the vehicle has smoke dischargers and a pair of entrenching arms to extend the Hildolfr's lifespan or just help create a fortification.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	20. Fixing a Broken Chair Prt 2

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls the phenomenon is back. "edboy4926," first of all, it's supposed to be the Emperor's plan to get himself revived first do he can deal with the corruption before awakening his sons. Second, there might be one of the Primarchs hidden away in the UNSC, but then again there may not. "ShadowCub," you just had a fangirl moment, eh? "Judgment of the," your review made no sense at all, please try and have it make some more sense. That's it for this chpt, time to start the show.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

_**Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication**_

**Fixing a Broken Chair Prt 2:**

**Terra: Orbit**

As the "Judgment of the Righteous" exploded under the fire power the Ordo Hereticus unleashed, the UNSC forces scrambled; fighters and mobile suits streaming out of their parent vessels, and the fleet moving into combat formation. Meanwhile the ships with drop pods began to discharge their passengers, Spartans and ODSTs mostly, into the area surrounding the Imperial Palace itself.

Fortunately for the UNSC forces, the Emperor spoke directly to the AA defenses minds and had them and the ground forces stand down; however that also made it so that any Hereticus forces would be unopposed by the mainline Imperial forces. The Custodes however, would be available to help the UNSC if it was required to ensure that the Emperor could rise from his imprisonment.

As soon as the drop pods impacted around the palace, the thousands of troopers in them quickly began to set up defensive positions, pillboxes bunkers trenches with heavy weapon emplacements and fortifying structures around and within the Palace district, around the palace while the combat engineer team hurried toward the throne and the Spartans spread out so they could plug any hole that was punched in the UNSC defenses.

However the Emperor had slightly underestimated the power and the fear the Hereticus could inspire within the Imperial Guard and the Sisters; as such every combat unit that the Hereticus could seize control of was unleashed against the palace, but more specifically the UNSC forces dug in around the palace.

The massive force, made mostly of Soriatus, numbered into the tens of thousands, and when it was unleashed would have some difficulty overwhelming the UNSC forces, but probably not as much as the UNSC was hoping.

**Meanwhile back in orbit:**

The Ordo Hereticus fleet which was composed of: one Retribution Class Battleship, two Vengeance Class Grand Cruisers, four Imperial Cruisers, eight Dauntless Class Light Cruisers (Half having lance batteries and the other half being torpedo variants), sixteen Sword Class Frigates, sixteen Firestorm Class Frigates, thirty two Falchion Class Escorts, and thirty two Cobra Class Destroyers; concentrated all the firepower they could on one target at a time while buying time for the rest of the renegade (again not Chaos controlled, just extremely misguided to the point of provoking a civil war) force to arrive.

The UNSC force on the other hand had the freedom to target individual ships with a MAC a piece, however for the most part their firepower was restricted due to the fact that they didn't want to cause civilian casualties on the surface due to falling debris. While the ships may have been limited in their offensive options, the Mobile Suit Corp was not.

The expertly trained pilots, along with the aces from the 501st Autonomous Mobile Suit Battalion (The name pilots from the previous chapters), easily weaved through the defense gun fire and the missiles launched by the Inquisition fleet, the improved performance of the Geara Zulus made it laughably easy.

The most devastating of the corps in attendance, once again, proved to be Char. Who once again launched into the maneuver that made him famous during the Human Covenant war; the "triple jump," which involved an extremely high speed attack on an enemy capital ship, before "jumping" to the next ship and repeating the process as long as the pilot could.

Using that maneuver he managed to sink an Imperial Cruiser, two Dauntless Class Light Cruisers, and six Cobra Class Destroyers along with a hundred fighters and assault boats before he had to return to the "Akula" for re-supply, missile wise and fully charged beam clips (yeah I know, low count compared to Heero's when I introduce him, but I'm trying to not just making a broad summary this time).

In the meantime the UNSC fighters were decimating their rouge Imperial counterparts with ease, for several reasons. First, their craft were a lot better armed as well as carrying larger payloads of munitions. Second, they were faster and more agile than most Eldar fighter craft, which the Imperials had a very hard time against. Lastly, due to the stealth components within the fighters, as well as the high yield ECM defense shield, they easily evaded the Imperial's detection and target lock required weapons while shrugging off blows that would normally damage them.

Because of the UNSC fighter armada was easily able to secure superiority over their foes without losing a single squadron, but that did not mean they escaped completely casualty free. Every single squadron deployed lost at least one member, either due to bad luck or being overwhelmed by the Hereticus fire power.

However just when it looked like the UNSC would win with relatively few casualties, over one hundred thousand of ships appeared; each full of renegades who desired that the Emperor remain on the Golden Throne or soldiers forced to follow them. And as the massive armada closed on the bloodied but unbroken UNSC forces; thousands of gunships streaked out alongside the massive Troop Transports, each carrying at least a full strength regiment of Inquisition levied Guardsmen, headed for the surface of Terra to drive the UNSC off.

Needless to say, when confronted with this force, the UNSC opened fire with every MAC in their arsenal, inflicting enough casualties to cause the Inquisition to be more cautious, cautious enough to hold back while they came up with a battle plan to defeat the UNSC. Something the UNSC exploited to reinforce their ground based troops with several Marine regiments in preparation for the coming assault.

**Planetside: Half an Hour Later**

The reinforcing Marines barely had time to get in position before the renegade led forces (This is an important distinction, the leaders may want to stop the UNSC but if the soldiers knew what this was about they would join the UNSC in their efforts) struck, and when they did it was with all the power and fury that the Imperial Military (minus the Space Marines) was capable of bringing to bear. It was a force that numbered in the hundreds of thousands bordering on a million.

Soon the air in the Imperial Capital was filled with the sound combat; the crack of laser weapons, the coughing of projectile weapons, the droning of air elements, the thunderous song of artillery and tanks, the screams of chainswords, and the tumultuous sound of battle cries and orders as well as the screams of the dying.

Obviously all the noise attracted the attention of the populace, who had been untouched by the horrors of war ever since the civil war when the head of the Echlisiarchy rebelled against the Emperor; however as soon as they saw what the commotion was, they started to panic. However for the most part they were smart enough to stay out of the way of the war going on in their city, the few that did wander into the line of fire died quickly.

Progress wise the Hereticus forces had pushed the UNSC forces back to the very walls of the Imperial Palace, wiping out several regiments that tried to hold them back in desperate last stands; however they lost a forth of their entire force merely getting that far (sheer numbers have a habit of overwhelming most opposition easily). However now that they were at the walls the hard part of the battle, for the rouges at least, was about to begin.

However before it could, the Hereticus forces reorganized their forces to make it easier for them to break through hopefully. However that gave the combat engineer team time to get to the Golden Throne.

**With the Engineers:**

The lieutenant in charge of the platoon sent to repair the throne whistled in awe at the opulence of the throne room: the floors were white marble; the gleaming white columns were of the old Corinthian style; the ceiling, which was one hundred feet up, had a fresco depicting the founding of the Imperium on it; there were incredibly lifelike statues of the Primarchs, both Loyalist and Traitor (he still loves his sons; however while the loyalists are standing tall and proud the traitors are on their knees begging forgiveness), as well as of the greatest heroes of the Imperium along the sides of the hall; the windows in the room were all made of stained glass, and depicted the greatest victories of those that they were behind; and finally there was the Throne itself, which seemed to be made of solid gold.

However these Marines were professionals and quickly got to work on examining the throne for the error within it, so it could be corrected; unfortunately what they found was that the innards of the throne were literally disintegrating due to the millennia it had existed without even so much as basic maintenance. As such instead of just fixing one thing, they had to literally repair everything inside the throne before they could fix the throne, which would take at least a full hour.

**Back to the fight in Orbit:**

During the battle of the surface the fleets were not inactive, as was evident from the large cloud of wrecked ships in orbit around the planet. The rouge Imperials had suffered immense casualties trying to break through the UNSC forces in orbit so they could deploy the rest of their ground forces inside the walls of the palace to catch the UNSC troopers in a pincer.

For the "bargain" price of forty thousand ships of various classes they had managed to destroy: the Ohio, three cruisers (one each of: Musai, Intrepid, and Tartan), ten Victory class destroyers, fifteen frigates (five Halcyon, eight Salamis, and two Argama class), and twenty Raven Class Corvettes as well as hundreds of fighters and Mobiles suits.

As such the Imperials were licking their wounds; however Paton refused to allow them the time they needed to prepare to attack again. As such the UNSC went on the attack, with the MS Corps dealing the most damage once again due to the inexperience of the Hereticus forces in dealing with Mobile Suits, especially top of the line ones like the Geara Zulu.

As such while the battle was far from over it had shifted irrevocably towards the UNSC; and the only thing that could save the Hereticus forces was the Emperor being freed from his throne, which unfortunately was still at least two hours away.

**On the surface of Terra:**

The Hereticus assault began one hour after the UNSC engineers arrived at the Throne, and was heralded by the thunderous roar of three hundred Basilisk Mobile Artillery pieces. The UNSC forces had by now taken refuge within the palace itself, so the bombardment only made it harder for the attackers to get through the courtyards to the Marines.

Another side effect of the bombardment was that it created a massive killing ground for the UNSC forces to use against their misguided foes. For every foot the forced traitors advanced, hundreds died under the disciplined fire of the Marines hold up inside the Palace.

The death toll was becoming so catastrophic that hundreds of battle hardened veterans were freezing in place before dropping as if they were dead themselves. As a result of this they were spared by the UNSC troopers' unrelenting fire, however dubious there future was to be. However for every member of the attacking force that died or fell to the floor in shock three more would replace them.

While many would be content to cause such tremendous casualties upon their foe, the Spartans were getting board. As such all three hundred on the planet charged forth from the Palace, and began to wreak such destruction and carnage upon their attackers that no words would be fitting enough to describe it.

It was at that point that a massive rumbling was felt throughout the planet, and a psychic proclamation filled the entire universe: _**"My people, I have returned!"**_

The man in the golden armor is back. See you next chapter.

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	21. Fixing a Broken Chair Finale

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls the phenomenon is back. "edboy4926," there might be one, who knows. "Axcel," if you do the math he consumed roughly 1,408,000,000 souls while interred on the throne…And all of them were psychically gifted…So I'd estimate that he is capable of collapsing the Eye with a mere fraction of his will. "Legate Mortis" and "Rizwan Fariz," Halo humans have superior tech; extremely rapid cloning tech that produces battle ready clones in an hour; and they have waged wars of annihilation before, albeit not on the scale of Warhammer 40k but enough where their not the comparative sissies that you remember; without the warp in their home galaxy the Halo Humans are all immune to the influences of Chaos; and to top it off since Six is one of the main characters he gets to do awesome shit like that. And from now on I will not answer Anonymous reviews, it's free and to get a profile here. Before I forget there is a poll at the bottom for which franchise you want this story to go into next. That's it for this chpt, time to start the show.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

_**Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication**_

**Fixing a Broken Chair Finale:**

**Terra: Orbit**

When the Emperor's psychic message was heard ninety percent of the remaining renegades ceased fighting immediately, what loyalty they had left to the Emperor demanding their surrender. The rest of the renegade forces were destroyed by their former comrades when the Emperor ordered them to do so.

The UN forces were stunned at the loyalty the Emperor's commands could inspire in his subjects, even those that had just a moment ago been trying to stop the UN forces from getting the Emperor healed up. However they didn't have much time to contemplate this new development, as they soon received a message from the Combat Engineer group.

The Emperor desired to speak with someone sufficiently high enough in the UNSC chain of command to broker an alliance between the two powers. Patton informed him that he was not of sufficient rank to do so, but that he could probably get an actual diplomat there within a day.

The Emperor merely smiled at that response before stating it was acceptable; after all he knew the admiral, while an extremely proficient commander as was proved by the fleet engagements the Third participated in since they arrived, was no diplomat, and would be unsuited for making any long term treaty.

**In the Eye of Terror: At the start of the Second Battle of Terra (Not sure if there was a second in cannon, but in this fic there were no other assaults on Terra till now.) **

For the first time since the end of Abadon's Thirteenth Black Crusade, the four "dark gods" had gathered together to discuss the state of events and the progress to completely corrupting the galaxy. Of course the first thing that happened during the meeting was the highly ritualized introductions, which included ritual suicide by some of their most favored followers (who would immediately get right back up as if nothing happened) and slight testing of each other's power.

After that they received reports from the various daemon realms on everything from "birth rate" (how fast the corrupted Warp spawned new daemons) to the number of slave souls [those that have fallen to Chaos but are not as important as the fallen Space Marines or even the Traitor Guard members, were sacrificed, or were captured (like Eldar Souls)] in that area.

Then they discussed the progress of their war of conquest on the living world. The Orks were but a minor nuisance to their efforts, and at times quite useful pawn to further their goals. One of the examples of this event was the Tartarus campaign, in which a small group of Alpha Legionaries and their followers used an Ork WAAAGH to cover their intention to ascend to Daemonhood. Even though they were eventually thwarted, it was still Chaos' win, since the destruction of the Maeladictum unleashed one of Khorne's mightiest servants back into the world.

The Necrons were still a major threat, because of their immunity to warp corruption, and their technology remained just as deadly against them as it was against the Old Ones during the War in Heaven. To top it off the Necron legions were not fully operational yet, even so they devastated the Chaos forces they fought against time and time again. Save for the few times where an inspired leader led the Chaos forces, but those were extremely rare.

The Tau were an anomaly compared to the others, organic life forms immune to Chaos' seductive taint and with technology superior to most of the other factions. Their Ethereals were the only things holding the Tau together tough, due to the pheromones they produced that for all intents and purposes turned them all into raging fanatics; much like the presence of an exceptional Imperial Priest, or a masterful Commissar, could for a Guard battle line.

The non-Chaos-worshiping Eldar were merely thorns in the side of the much, much larger forces that Chaos could bring to bear. If they decided to they could completely annihilate the last traces of the Eldar by sending the daemon's that spawned the last two months solely after the Eldar, however it was much more amusing to them to let the Eldar think they had a chance until the Imperium collapsed on itself.

The Tyranids were interesting, but Nurgle was close to finding a way to subvert the Tyranid Hivemind to his will. Soon, in the terms of a nearly immortal being to whom time holds no meaning, Chaos would have access to unlimited numbers of disposable beings to throw against their foes.

As for the vast Imperium, they were slowly chipping away at the imposing edifice that outsiders saw when they first encountered it. However less people were being born every year in the Imperium due to Nurgle's subtle manipulation of human fertility rates through common illnesses; and more people were being drafted into the Guard to fight off the constant incursions by their foes.

Sure the Space Marines remained as strong as ever overall, but they were also gradually decreasing as less and less people fit for Astartes modification were born each year; however even with dwindling numbers they knew the Space Marines would not go quietly into the eternal night.

On top of those woes the Sisters of Battle were becoming even more fanatical, and more man hatting on average. As such fewer and fewer Sisters were finding worthy men to help them produce children for the Imperium, as is one of their duties (probably not so in cannon, but who cares! It just gives me another thing to show the gradual decline of the Imperium that will be stopped), and many more were dying before they could even think of doing so.

As such with their subtle manipulations they predicted that within the millennia the Imperium would fall without outside intervention or a major change within the Imperium.

Lastly they turned to the newcomers, this "UNSC." They were a force to be reckoned with from what they had seen in the times their minions had faced them, with devastating results every time. They thought they had managed to find a way to destroy the UNSC forces before they became too large of a threat by attacking Reach, however while they did inflict tremendous damage to the UNSC forces they only made them stronger.

Apparently Reach was the one world where they could build and activate one of the wormhole generators that the Dark Eldar had developed to ensure that they, and their 'allies,' could defeat the Imperials by circumventing their defenses and dropping warships in the planet's atmosphere; however it seemed that the fools had underestimated the strength of the wormhole devices, and had reached another galaxy entirely.

As such the UNSC was now firmly in the fight. But before they could discuss plans to destroy these upstarts, they felt the power of a very familiar signature growing rapidly; Tzeentch especially was surprised, and more than a little horrified, when he felt the Emperor's power growing rapidly from what the sabotage that a few of his secret followers wrecked on the Golden Throne should have forced Him to.

They soon realized that if they did nothing then sooner than they would have liked the Emperor would seal the Eye, and all exit for the Daemons, permanently. However the Rapidly growing UNSC presence was a hindrance to any plan in this galaxy…However that did not mean that the same was true for the UNSC's home territory.

As such they began to plan an invasion of the UN's home, and they knew someone who would help them…A group that had a lot of experience fighting the UNSC, or as it was once known the United Earth Sphere Alliance.

Next Chapter, War Comes home

**Poll: What Series should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Death Star

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians

Start of ME 1

Start of ME 2

Start of ME 3

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	22. War Comes Home

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls…IT…IS…BACK! "edboy4926," I have no knowledge of Babylon 5, so that is out. And no one seems to realize that the runner up series will be the final part of this trilogy; as such pick whichever you want to be the winner for the runner up. Also so you people know, I don't know all the species in SW, and I wouldn't even use them all it would mainly be like the movies in the amount of species that actually get face time. As for the Sith, their like Chaos corrupted Psykers, if you compare 40k and Star Wars, only much, much, much, MUCH weaker. And as for the Deathstar, the Chaos forces have their own Planet Killer, so why the hate for it? That's it for this chpt, time to start the show.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

_**Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication**_

**War Comes Home: Part 1: An alliance of Evil**

**100 Light Years outside UNSC controlled territory:**

Chaos' final gambit began small enough, for Chaos at least. A small tear, relatively speaking, in the fabric of space and time opened far from UN controlled space, and a small flotilla led by an Apocalypse Battleship emerged.

The Chaos forces took a minute to gain their bearings; however once they did they sped away from UN space; towards a secret location where the main group of Zeon Remnants had made their homes.

**Three Days Later: The Zeon Homeworld of Axis**

It took them three days to arrive due to their inefficient travel method, but once they did they were surprised to see a world that resembled ancient Terra so closely; the other surprising fact was that the world was defended in such a way as to make every other defense they had ever seen pale in comparison.

But before they could open communications they were surprised by a Zeon patrol fleet, made of a couple of kilometer long warships and their GM compliments. Though these GMs were a lot different from the ones the UNSC would remember; they were faster, better armed and armored, stronger, and with better technology.

In all these GM IIIs, as they were designated, were even matches for the UN's Geara Zulus, as UN strategists would discover to their horror during the first clash between these two old foes. But that was still in the future.

The leader of the patrol fleet hailed the Chaos forces, to discover who they are and what they wanted; when he found out he was incredulous. However he consented to get them a meeting with the current leader of Zeon, Degwin Sodo Zabi.

When Zabi and the leader of the Chaos Expedition met, it was extremely tense; each one distrusting the other's motives. However eventually they were able to hammer out a tentative agreement. Chaos would provide access to daemons, Space Marine augmentation secrets, and ample amounts of cannon fodder to clone to use how Zeon needed; in return Zeon would provide planning, advanced technology, and the coordinates of area for a second "Eye of Terror."

Of course neither side trusted the other, despite their "agreement," and each faction watched each other closely as Chaos brought the Warp into the UN's galaxy; as soon as the second "Eye" was formed thousands upon thousands of Chaos Warships, including the World Destroyer and two brand new copies of it forged by the entities of the warp, entered that reality, as did the presence of the Dark Gods.

It was the presence of the Gods that was the most dangerous thing the Chaos forces brought with them, because while the Humans of that dimension were immune to them the aliens that lived and served within the UNSC weren't.

As such the Dark Gods were able to corrupt entire worlds to their will, with a little prodding; causing the UNSC to descend into a massive civil war within days, as the UN and their loyal alien allies fought against the traitors within their midst.

Because of the rapidity of information transfer in the UNSC, the news of the civil war spread quickly through their space. The idiotic news media spun it in such a way as to make it seem to the uninformed masses that the rebels were fighting for better treatment of their races.

Needless to say the UN government came down hard on the news networks after the story broke, and shut them down on the advice of the Imperial Inquisition, due to the fact that Chaos could use the news networks to corrupt and turn others who had not been affected by the first wave of corruption.

The UNSC forces then turned a full half of their active duty forces towards suppressing the insurrection, expecting it to be relatively easy; since while the alien auxiliaries had better tech than when the Human Covenant war was going on, their current weapons were inferior to those wielded by the UNSC's mainline forces.

And for a time they were right, for three months they were able to reclaim worlds from the renegades with ease. However on New Year's Eve, the unthinkable happened; a full half of the UNSC forces engaged in putting down the rebellions were whipped out, by the intervention of Zeon and mainline Chaos (The Warhammer 40k universe ones).

The presence of the Zeon forces was nothing but rumor for the most part; that is until Gihren Zabi, eldest son of Degwin Zabi, made the foolish mistake of announcing their presence to the galaxy at large with a speech broadcast across every channel.

With that revelation the UNSC put out a call for volunteers to join the Military to quell the increasingly violent war that had spilled into their galaxy. Surprisingly, well to most people, was the fact that of the veterans who had retired after their service in the wars eighty percent of them stepped forward again to serve.

The most notable veteran units that signed back up to serve were: the 101st Airborne, the Seventh Panzer Army (led by Field Marshal Erwin von Rommel I), the First Marine Division (Led by Lieutenant General Lewis "Chesty" Puller), 3rd Army (Led by General of the Army Paton), 8th Army (Led by Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery), and surprisingly enough several SRZ Army contingents led by their old warhorse of a commander: Marshal Gregory Zhukov.

These newly reconstituted units provided a major boost to the fighting strength of the UN on the home front, as well as a major boost to moral. However despite this new boost, the only result was a deadlock much like the one in the Warhammer galaxy.

However neither side was willing to let the status quo remain as it was, and as such they began plotting ways to break the deadlock.

Next Chapter, War Comes home Part II: Plans for Victory

**Poll: What Series should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 0

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 1

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Death Star: 0

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 5

Start of ME 1: 2

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 0

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	23. War Comes Home: Part II: Plans for Victo

Well people, it's been a long ass time, but I'm finally back to this. As you may have noticed, the previous ANs were deleted, as they were outdated. "Mrtanker," *sweatdrop* Seems like FF's formatting change fucked up the time stamp…I had updated in 2013 a lot. "edboy4926," Nope, sadly…I had been meaning to watch those, however have yet to find the time. "ShadowCub," *sweatdrop* Yeah…Kinda noticed the absolute hate for all alien life. Granted in Warhammer that's perfectly acceptable, I just prefer the route that makes them of use to Humanity, whether it be as auxiliaries, cheap labor, slaves, or whatever the race I good at (after all, why waste potential servants by killing them?) …Also, maybe sadly for you but maybe not (you may like the fuck you cannon that the voting is making possible), Sheppard will be part of the ME xover (yet to determine the gender), as a UNSC/Imperial coalition (need a name for it besides my uninspired United Galaxies Federation) soldier, and very different from a paragon (though still kinda one as Humanity doesn't want to take any chances with more Chaos like creatures being spawned in other Galaxies). "medchista," Starcraft is not an option cause I have no firsthand knowledge of it. "maddog," Zeon doesn't have just one world, I merely sent Chaos there as an easy way to get Zeon and Chaos allied (albeit temporarily)...As for their massive forces, they have the same tech as the UN for the most part…So it would be relatively easy for them to have that level of strength. That's it for this chpt, time to start the show.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**War Comes Home: Part II: P****lans for Victory**

**Earth: Artificial Island, Atlantis: UNSC Highcom…Six Months after the last chapter**

A sleek gunship, a fusion of the Imperial Valkyrie and the UNSC Pelican and part of project "Union", quickly flew towards its destination on the massive artificial island, UNSC High Command, a massive citadel with enough firepower to deny an invasion of an entire hemisphere as well as turn any amphibious or aerial invasion into a suicide mission very quickly.

Aboard the gunship were several observers, scientists tacticians and others who had gained useful insight from the warfront, returning from several areas where the deadlock was at its fiercest. What they had seen on the front, while awe inspiring in its savagery as well as the promise it showed of co-operation between the UNSC and their cousins in the Imperium, showed room for a lot of improvement within the UNSC's military arms.

After they landed the observers were quickly rushed to the main chamber in High-com's massive fortress like base, High-com had been waiting for this data for longer than they would like, and it was never a good idea to irritate them.

As soon as they were escorted in, they took in who was present at the meeting. In the central chair sat Lord Admiral Hood, the man who led the UNSC through the Human-Covenant war and who decided to absorb what was left of the broken Covenant as vassal states; to his left and right sat General of the Army Patton and recently promoted General (4 stars) Puller, respectively; beyond those sat various high ranking admirals, generals, and other men and women of prominence whose actions were vital to the continuation of the UNSC war effort. Besides those several representatives of the Imperium of Man, and an ambassador (A as of yet unintroduced Farseer) of the Eldar craft worlds (most notably Ulthwe, Iyandan, and surprisingly enough Biel-tan) who had allied with the UNSC, but not the Imperium as there was still too much distrust there for more than a ceasefire.

The meeting began with a general overview of the progress on the front, and much like the previous six months the UNSC and its allies were in a deadlock with their foes, even with the veteran units enabling them to maintain hold of several key worlds with ease. There were still several areas that were being constantly pressured, for example the 101st Airborne and several other battered units were surrounded and under constant attack on the border world of Bastogne.

So far every attempt, even with Patton's 3rd Army trying to break through the Chaos/Zeon lines, had been bogged down; and at that rate, Bastogne would fall.

This is when the observers presented their findings. They started with the Space Forces, from what they had seen, there was no major problems with the ships…Except that they were overly complex, in the time it took a shipyard to produce any one of their ships, the Zeon shipyards could produce six of their own designs, and while their ships were weaker than the UNSC's the sheer numbers produced more than outweighed that disadvantage.

The Spartan Corps was one of the few branches that needed no immediate improvements, beyond finding a way to increase their numbers more rapidly; they had seen some that could be made, but those could wait until the Spartans were not all needed on the frontline.

After covering the Spartans, the observers went onto the ODST detachments. The ODST, while highly effective, could be greatly improved by combining the drop-pod's heat resistant construction with the latest armor tech, including a so called "quantum inventory system" which could store vast arsenals within a pocket dimension for each ODST. Obviously if the ODST got this new armor, they would need to go through more intensive training so they could take full advantage of the planned improvements.

As for the Marines and Army…The nicest way to say it was that they needed a complete overhaul. While they were all extremely deadly soldiers, and were able to hold off forces much larger than them (as displayed at Bastogne and at Neo-Osaka, by the Army and Marines respectively), their standard, especially amongst the mass produced clone regiments, was falling.

The average accuracy of Marines and Army members after leaving Boot camp before this massive new war happened was roughly ninety percent, during the time leading up to the evaluation average accuracy had dropped to around forty percent…An unacceptable number.

And with the decline in accuracy came a skyrocketing casualty count…With entire divisions being wiped out in a single engagement. These problems would be fixed by a greater emphasis on the training of the raw recruits as well as finally perfecting the cloning process so that every clone would be on par with the "old guard" (pre Maladonian war) Marines, who had accuracy ratings of ninety five percent and up.

As the last thing they covered the Mobile Suit Corps which, while powerful, had too many suit types, compared to the Zeon MS Corps which only had one (with several variants all based of the same body). As such they suggested that the MS corps was to be reduced to the Geara Zulu, and its variants, and the Gundam (as that suit was too high performance to let go of). They also suggested that the suits combine both UNSC and Zeon tech (which had been recovered from non-Chaos dedicated GM-IIIs) to make improved versions of both lines.

In closing they mentioned that it might also be a good idea to progress project "Union" to its next step and begin issuing the new weapons to the Imperials and Eldar who fought alongside them; as well as begin developing better weapons and more vehicles, for example a new general purpose tank to replace the old ones, in stage two.

With that the observers left, so that Highcom could decide what advice to implement, and the new strategies that would be needed to deploy and use the improvements…As well as what firms to contact over the new weapons and vehicles or if it should be kept firmly within the UNSC R&D branch.

Next Chapter, War Comes Home Part III: Reorganization and Preparation for Z-Day

**Poll: What Series should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 0

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 1

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 8

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 1

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	24. War Comes Home: Part III: Z-Day

Sorry for the long ass delay…But I am finally back to this. And for some more good news, I am going to keep updating this fic until I have finished it. Also, I realized that you waited too long for a filler chapter, so I skipped it, and am going straight back into the action. Anyways, onto your reviews… "Edboy4926," no I have not seen Stargate. "medchtsia," because that would be way too easy a win for humanity, the Turians would put up a slightly better fight in my opinion [if only because they have a larger portion of their population in the military…As opposed to, for example the Assari (intentional misspelling, as my first thought when replaying ME 1 when I saw the back of an Asari was: "Dat ass"), who have a large percentage of their younger (and sometimes older) population either in the "entertainment" business or as mercenaries (and mercenaries are fickle groups, changing allegiances to whoever pays more most of the time…At least in games and stories)]. "WOLF," thanks for the review. "Fallen-Ryu," Thanks for the suggestions…As for some of the other stuff, well the truth will be revealed in time. Well that's it for me…Sit back, and enjoy.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**War Comes Home: Part III: Z-Day**

**UNSC/Zeon border: five months after the end of the last chapter**

It had taken five long hard months to implement the necessary changes to the UNSC military…Five long month where the frontline and planets under attack by Zeon and Chaos were left with minimal support. By now the front was close to breaking, and many of the strongholds that had held out so long against their attackers were on the brink of annihilation.

Billions upon billions (mostly clones, but in accordance with UNSC doctrine, no difference was made between the clone and non-clone personnel who had died) died during that period of time, and if the UNSC had had weaker leaders or people, the sheer loss of life would have forced a surrender by now.

But those that had died had bought time…Time that the UNSC spent wisely. When the latest wave of reinforcements, the largest since the High Com meeting, arrived at the frontline they brought with them all the latest innovations that had been implemented, and the facilities to distribute that gear to the veterans who had survived this long.

Bolstered by fresh troops (all of whom had gone through the extensive new training that the High Com had devised to bring their forces back up to the standards of the old guard) and equipment fresh off the assembly line, the next wave of Zeon and Chaos forces, many of whom were combat veterans deployed to smash their way through the defiant defenses and open a way to victory, were utterly destroyed. For example, at the planet Thermopylae, named after the last stand of the Spartans in ancient Greece (as it was initially settled by people of Grecian descent), the attacking force of 2,000 warships (along with support craft and hundreds of massive troop transports, each capable of transporting hundreds of thousands of passengers) was defeated by the combined effort of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th (a total of four hundred ships of various classes) fleets with minimal casualties.

The complete annihilation of the massive force they had launched caught the enemy by surprise, and over extended the assets they had in place to secure the breakthrough they were so sure of in a defensive role. Now more than ever, they had to crush the strongholds the UNSC forces were holding...Now, with the remaining strength of Zeon and its allies focused on them, it was just a matter of time before they fell.

Unfortunately for them, the UNSC and their allies had no intention of granting them that time. Almost as soon as the last wreck cooled, they counterattacked…"Operation Overlord II…" Z-Day…Whatever you want to call it, it was the largest invasion to date…Billions of soldiers, millions of fighting machines, and thousands of fleets with their compliments of forces were all unleashed upon their wounded target.

As a side note, the commanders in charge of the various fronts broadcast a transmission that the commander of the 101st Airborne made in response to the Zeon demand for their surrender: "You idiots really need to learn your history. The last time the 101st was surrounded and outnumbered by you Zekes, we held up a much larger force during the winters of '45 and '55. Both times we guaranteed your operation's failure. So to quote myself: Nuts! And in case you idiots don't remember what that means from last time of you asked, it means the same thing as 'go to hell' or 'fuck you!' "

That had raised the moral of the entire force by a lot…As well as getting the forces under Marshal Zhukov to chuckle, as a large portions of those units had served during 45 and 55.

For several days after the launch of the offensive, in a mirror of what had happened before, the severely outnumbered and out gunned defenses held; but on the third day the Third Fleet smashed straight through the skeleton defenses around the border world of Rekiavek….With that planet reclaimed, the entire defensive line the Zeon had formed was no longer effective.

As soon as the announcement of Rekiavek's fall was broadcast to the rest of the coalition forces, they poured in through the gap…From there they swiftly over ran the closest part of defensive line, which forced the defenders to withdraw to a second defensive line…However that line was overrun even faster than the first as they didn't have as much time to set up their defensive positions.

From there each subsequent line the Zeon/Chaos forces tried to establish was swept aside until the invasion completely routed the defenders, sending them into a headlong retreat back towards the Zeon home world.

During the pursuit of the retreating enemy, the coalition relieved many of the fortress worlds that were close to falling. The units relieved from their besieged posts were rotated back to the safest area in the UNSC, Earth itself…While several commanders disagreed with withdrawing those forces, High-com carried out the rotation, knowing that they needed a rest.

At any rate the forces were also withdrawn as no point was seen in sending them back into the fray when the invasion was so close to succeeding…According to recently acquired intelligence, all that stood in the way of an invasion of Axis itself was a giant fortress: Space Fortress Solomon.

Next Chapter, War Comes Home Part IV: The downfall of Solomon.

**Intelligence: Space Fortress Solomon**

**Summarized by UNSC AI Cortana**

Space Fortress Solomon is a truly monstrous structure; it is spherical, roughly one thousand kilometers in diameter. The fortress holds a full battle fleet within its hangers, and has three much larger fleets in the immediate area to supplement the fleet contained within that fortress. Spread evenly along the surface of that massive structure is millions of defensive emplacements, ranging from anti-missile and one-man craft turrets to larger turrets used by capital ships for anti-ship duty.

The fortress also has a truly massive cannon dead in the center of the station, capable of destroying dozens and dozens of capitals ships in a single shot. On top of the massive fire power of the gun it can hit hundreds of light years away, although it takes extremely precise targeting to do so...As such a super long range shot like that cannot be fired more than once every day.

And to top it off the fortress has a garrison of millions of marines to ensure that any boarding attempt will be extremely bloody.

But what truly sets Solomon apart from all other defenses in the history of the universe is that it is built at the only safe path to Axis. Except for the area immediately around the massive station, the entire area around Axis is full of impassible gravity wells and dozens upon dozens of black holes. In essence the first step to strike at Axis is to conquer Solomon.

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 3

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 4

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 16

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	25. War Comes Home: Part IV: The downfall of

AN: Well I'm back to it… "Spartan 626," glad to see you have your own profile now. "CapitalClassShip," if I did add Destiny into the mix, it would be one chapter, and one chapter only. "Guest," well your review brought up something that made me break my tradition of ignoring unlabeled reviews (as in the name attached to the review is just Guest, not for example WOLF, The Joining, or any other variant)…In response I am adding a poll to the bottom, because while I could easily work that in, I'm a little leery of going in that direction at the moment. Also, I had a thought for an alternate route for the ending of this fic…SO I am adding another poll to see if you guys want the original ending I had in mind, or the alt I came up with a little while ago. Well that's that, so let's see what kind of entertainment I have for you now.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**War Comes Home: Part IV: The downfall of Solomon**

**In the space around Space Fortress Solomon: The Shrike: Two days after the last Chapter**

Captain Alexius Borodin, a grim dower man who looked like he was in his early forties when in reality he was over one hundred years old, stood on the bridge of his Komerant Class Fast Battleship (the equivalent of an UNSC Ohio Class Battleship), The Shrike, staring impassively at his country's greatest symbol of military power. Solomon had originally been built in 1970, as a defense against the threat of pursuing ESA forces, however as the years went by the stronghold was expanded and upgraded as technology advanced. The latest construction effort had been in 2530, and had ended in 2532, and that was the one to give the massive fortress its new gun.

He snorted as he thought of that monstrous gun: _"It's a waste of time and resources to have a gun like that in a stationary location. The motherland would be better served by a new flotilla of Komerants than by that gun, which has never even been fired!"_

Yes, Alexius did not like the gun contained within Solomon…As did many other career Naval Officers, but none dared to speak their minds about it…Not after the last man, Rear Admiral Anton Kupichenko, did during its construction. His death was still wrapped in mystery, at least to the general public, but those in the military knew that the Black Guard, Gihren Zabi's elite guard, had paid Kupichenko a visit all those years ago, and the next day he was found dead.

It was a clear message from the Supreme Commander of all Zeon forces, keep your mouth shut and your heads down when it came to his pet projects and you'll do just fine…Draw attention to yourself by opposing Gihren's projects, and you would end up like Kupichenko, "mysteriously" dead and with his family barred from any high positions within Zeon's society.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned to his sensor officer: "Any contacts on the long range radar, Mr. Zaitzev?"

In a minute the young man in charge of monitoring the detection suites on the Shrike reported: "None captain, the scope's clear…Permission to speak freely Comrade?"

Borodin nodded his head in assent and to prompt the young man to speak: "With all due respect to the ship sir, our stealth detection suites are long overdue for replacement…As they are now; the capitalist's Corvettes could slip in among us, lay their mines and leave before we had the slightest clue of their presence."

The captain frowned thoughtfully at the mid-shipman's point, and as he was about to respond his world turned blindingly white, and he knew no more.

**At the edge of Zeon sensor range: UNSC Carrion Bird**

Cheers rose around the deck of the Raven Class Corvette as their sensors picked up the detonation of the nuclear mines the Carrion Bird and her pack had laid among the Zeek fleets.

Captain Josiah Butler, a young man fresh out of Annapolis Naval Academy, allowed himself a slight grin as his sensor officer confirmed the complete annihilation of one Battle Fleet and the crippling of the two others out in space…The next report a minute later also confirmed that the EMP effect of the Nuke detonations had temporarily disabled the remaining ships, as well as the fortress itself.

With that confirmation, the captain sent the confirmation order for the operation back to the staging point just out of range of the monstrous gun of Solomon: "The lights have gone out, I repeat, the lights have gone out!"

**At staging point Victory, in orbit around the world Muscovy: The Akula**

Admiral Paton grinned as the order came through to launch the final operation of the war against the Zeon remnants. As he gave the order to begin the attack, he thought briefly on the strikeforce he had at his disposal.

For this decisive operation the UNSC had allocated: four Akula Super Carriers; eight Conqueror Super Battleships; eight Nimitz Carriers; sixteen Ohio Battleships; sixty-four cruisers of the new Invictus Class, which mixed all the earlier roles together quite effectively as part of Project Union; two hundred ninety four destroyers of various classes, including ninety brand new Reliant Class; six hundred frigates, the vast majority of which were the new Reaver Class; and lastly over one thousand Raven Corvettes, including two hundred stealth variants (nicknamed Crows). Along with those warships came a vast armada of Geara Zulus (as the Zakus, unless customized to the point of madness, were easy prey for the GM III) and fighters; as well as a massive force of Marines, including the First Marine Division and the "Iron" Eighth Heavy Armored Division (a unit that rose to fame during stalemate as an unbreakable defense and an exceptionally effective spearhead to any assault), to storm the station if practical, but mostly for use against Axis itself.

As the strikeforce emerged out of Slipspace by the fortress, the true scope of the nuclear strike became apparent. While the initial damage of the strike was as reported, the EMP effect had hit the Zeon forces (who hadn't really focused on hardening their ships against EMP attacks, and thus were very vulnerable to weapons that caused that effect) much harder than anticipated. The majority of ships that survived the initial blast had been hurled by the force of the blast INTO Solomon; destroying every ship that collided with the massive space fortress.

The remaining Zeon ships were swiftly boarded, and overrun by the elite ODSTs deployed to seize the ships. All that was left was to seize or destroy Solomon…Patton decided to try and seize the massive station first, and sent the tenth Marine division in to secure a landing zone…

However, as the dropships closed on the station, the effects of the EMP wore off...The defenses on Solomon opened up in a murderous barrage that annihilated the tenth before they could even react…When Patton asked for a casualty report on the tenth, he was informed that out of the seventy thousand marines sent in, none survived.

Enraged by the massacre he had inadvertently caused, he ordered Solomon to be reduced to nothing. The Third Fleet, driven by vengeance, opened fire with every weapon at their disposal.

Five minutes after the bombardment began, most of Solomon's defenses were annihilated…Ten minutes later the Zeon non-black guard garrison forces issued their unconditional surrender, and offered to open the fortress up for invasion… Ten more after that Solomon no longer existed…

Years later liberals would question if the massacre of Solomon was necessary, however they were coldly reminded by vets of that conflict that the "massacre" of Solomon was nowhere near the level of severity as the war crimes of the Black Guard or the forces of Chaos…Both groups had waged campaigns of terror against the civilian populace of numerous worlds...And Solomon itself was manned mostly by Black Guard forces…

But that would be years down the line, when the new generation that did not live through the war reached adulthood.

In the immediate aftermath of the fall of Solomon a transmission was sent from Earth to every single military asset in the universe: "Earth is under assault…Code Red, send immediate reinforcements."

The final chapter of the UNSC Zeon war was about to begin.

Next Chapter, The Battle for Earth I: The first hour

**Data File: Black Guard**

The elite forces under the personal command of Gihren Zabi are all known as Black Guard units. They are trained to brutal extremes, almost to the point that they can match UNSC ODST in their new armor, and given the best equipment the Zeon military can provide. On top of their brutal training, they are indoctrinated into the Zeon Supremacist movement, a group that believes only those of Zeon blood have any worth and everyone else is little more than slightly more intelligent monkeys…As such the Black Guard are known to commit atrocities and war crimes without a single care or twinge of regret. Despite, or maybe because of, their ruthlessness the Black Guard is the most effective military force that Zeon can send out, if almost completely uncontrollable (as they only truly answer to Gihren Zabi).

**Addendum: **Because of all the crimes that Black Guard forces have committed UNSC Highcom has issued an extermination order against all Black Guard units encountered, no quarter is to be given to these bastards (the last extermination order resulted in the extinction of half of the covenant).

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 4

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 4

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 21

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 1

No: 0

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original:

Alternate:

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Crusader III (title not fixed, also that three is not the chpt number)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	26. The Battle for Earth I: The First Half H

AN: First off: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Second, and in case you don't celebrate Christmas: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Now onto things about this story…I realize I forgot to add the preview for which ending is which…So I added something to the end… "CapitalClassShip," I will not be adding Titanfall in, similar idea weapon wise maybe, but not Titanfall itself…At any rate, it's time to start the Battle for Earth.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**The Battle for Earth I: The First Half Hour**

**Sol System: An hour before the end of the last chapter**

The Sol system was the crown jewel in the UNSC's vast territory. As the capital of the UNSC, it was extremely wealthy due to the tourism from the outer colonies as well as the taxes (the tax rate in the UNSC is very low…But, because of the vast population of the UNSC makes the amount of funds that are gathered nearly obscene) gathered from all over the UNSC. However, as one would expect, it was also extremely well defended by three full battle fleet, several planetary defense squadrons, thousands upon thousands of defensive satellites and stations (moth manned and unmanned), and several large armies. In all it was a massive fortress, one that only a force larger than any other force in the history of the galaxy could even consider assaulting.

However there was one potential weakness in this fortress if it could be exploited…While UNSC tech was hardened against EMP strikes, Solar flares could still take down UNSC tech. Which is why every single UNSC system and ship had an early warning device, designed to detect solar flares, in them ... However, when the largest Solar Flare to ever strike the Sol system happened, there was no warning…Tzeentch had manipulated the threads of fate to blind the UNSC watchposts to the solar flare he had developed until it was way too late.

As the flare lashed out at speed unheard pf due to Tzeentch manipulations, in its wake it left a helpless Sol system, where the defenses were completely worthless. As soon as the flare had finished ravaging the Sol system, a tear in the fabric of reality opened…And out of that abomination poured over ten thousand ships of various classes, mostly mass produced copies of Chaos ships, but the worst part of that fleet was the ship at its head.

The lead warship of this vast armada was a three hundred kilometer long monster that was a Frankensteinien like abomination that looked like someone bashed the simplistic but efficient Zeon design philosophy together with the showy and repulsive Chaos corrupted Imperial designs until something flyable emerged.

That monster destroyed every UNSC space asset in sight while the rest of the fleet spread out and deployed ground forces on every planet in the system.

Mercury fell quickly, as the weapons the defenders would have relied on were completely inoperable (as was everything else on the planet). After the planet fell the followers of Chaos started torturing the inhabitants, pillaging, raping, and corrupting the planet to make it a Daemon Planet.

Venus, the primary food producer of the system, also fell relatively quickly, however as it was a very rural planet a fair amount of the populace were able to flee into the hills to start a guerilla war against the invaders.

The invasion of Mars quickly bogged down in the worst urban warfare the UNSC had seen since the original Zeon War over six hundred years ago. The primary reason being that the general who had commanded the defenders of Stalingrad during the twenty different Alliance attempts to take the city was in charge of Mar's planetary defense force, and relished the opportunity to show the galaxy why he had earned the name: "Iron Ivan."

The invasion force assigned to Jupiter, home of the one of the ODST's primary training grounds and A.A.I. (Advanced Ariel Insertion) Academy, was held up by guerilla strikes and ODST units dropping in on top of the attackers. The orbital colonies were mostly destroyed by falling out of orbit and colliding with the planet, but those that maintained their orbits became hotly contested areas where the PDF units valiantly struggled to hold the line against the superior enemy numbers.

Saturn, despite the heroic efforts of the members of Spartan Third Battalion, second company, first platoon, was overrun by human wave tactics, as the Chaos Lord assigned to take the planet sent unending waves of fast grown cultists at the Spartans.

Uranus, the frozen hell hole that it is, was the one place where the invaders were repulsed by the defending UNSC forces, specifically the 20th Marine Division aka "Ice Hearts," who were experts in artic warfare.

On Neptune, the Terrestrial Navy was able to flex its muscles and hold the Invaders at bay…In fact they would have defeated the invaders if the commander of the invasion didn't deploy several capital ships to support the footholds the ground forces had achieved.

Pluto, home of several experimental weapon projects, was completely obliterated by the sole remaining World Destroyer class ship after "Project Blacksun" was brought online. But before the planet was destroyed the giant neutron laser that was Blacksun eradicated the entire fleet, besides that one ship, sent to conquer it (including the other World Destroyers).

And everywhere the Black Guard landed, much like they did in other operations they took part in, they began a systematic program of extermination amongst those without the blood of Zeon in their veins. Entire cities were purged from existence during this genocidal campaign…and while Slaneesh's followers disapproved of this action, as it cost them slaves, the followers of the other Chaos Gods were delighted…Khorne especially, as his greatest Daemons could exit the warp in Sol to help…And soon, so too would he.

Earth, the primary focus of this invasion, above all others was a mess. Everywhere the invading forces landed they met resistance from whatever units could fight. From the vast steppes of Russia and the wide open spaces of Africa, where massive formations of armored vehicles clashed unimpeded; to the built up areas of Europe, Asia, and North America, where individual soldiers fought bloody and personal conflicts against vicious and brutal foes.

In South America (where the vast majority of the Amazon Rainforest had remained untouched and was a protected area), jungle warfare was the order of the day. The same type of warfare occurred in the south pacific, in addition to brutal landings on islands still fortified from the Zeon war all those years ago.

The invasion had bogged down into a massive contest of endurance, with the ultimate prize being victory in this war, and in the war still raging in the Imperium's dimension. However, time was not on the side of the aggressors, if they could not crush the defenders of Sol before the effects of the solar flare dissipated, then they would be swiftly over run by vengeful Coalition forces.

Knowing this, the defenders of Sol sold their loves dearly for time, but how much would they gain in the end?

Next Chapter, The Battle for Earth II: High Tide of Evil

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 6

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 6

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 25

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 4

No: 5

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 0

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Crusader III (title not fixed, also that three is not the chpt number)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	27. The Battle for Earth II: High Tide of Ev

AN: Welcome back my readers. You know the drill, time to deal with some reviews. "MEleeSmasher," Yeah, well to be honest about it I know it wasn't my longest work, but sometimes I end chapters earlier then I could so I could switch gears for the next chapter (like this one, as it will be a character focused chapter, rather than a summarization lie the last one). "edboy4926," to be honest that was a route I had been considering for Pre-First Contact with the Birdbrains. "CapitalClassShip," Yes, every single loyalist Primarchs will have at least a cameo in the final arc of the story. As for Chaos attacking Earth, well they figure at worse it could force the war into a stalemate (like the assault on Holy Terra did in their original universe) and at best they could gain a whole new realm to bolster their strength in. "ShadowCub," Hello to you too…You seem to be under the impression that the eye won't close in the alternate ending…It closes either way…The only difference really is if the universes stay separate or merge (and then I have to work out the new government as well as everything else necessary for such a drastic event). "Eliphas," If I didn't see the Ultra Marines emblem I would swear you were from the Word Bearers…Just to make sure, Commissar Holt, watch him…"SPARTAN-626," Here's that character chapter you wanted.

Also, I have some annotations at the end of the chapter to translate some Russian…One last thing before we get to it, I have two potentially disturbing scenes towards the end of the chapter, when we get to either point I will have a warning up and you are more than free to skip it…hell I feel nauseous after having written them, so I cannot stress this enough, PLEASE SKIP THEM IF YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THEM! Anyways, I've taken up enough of your time with this…Lets dive back into the war.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch**

**The Battle for Earth II: High Tide of Evil**

**Earth: Germany: Berlin, where we left off**

**POV Sergeant Erwin Guderian of the 7****th**** Armored Division**

The rumble of tank treads echoed through the streets of Berlin as Sergeant Erwin Guderian, many times great grandson of Field Marshal Guderian, waited patiently in his prototype Stug V tank destroyer (another fruit of Project Unity).

The Stug was a small compact vehicle with heavy armor, a great engine, and armed with an extremely high velocity 75 mm AT Railgun…Due to the Stug's low profile, the TD was easily able to hide in the rubble that the numerous assaults had left all over the city.

He had picked the perfect position to ambush the invaders, at the very end of a road, right where it teed with the ring road that surrounded "old" Berlin. As the first Chaos Predator Tanks rolled into view Guderian held his fire, he wanted more of them in the kill zone before he fired.

After twenty Predators had entered the kill zone, he acted: "Hans, target the tank coming around the end of the road…FIRE!"

**POV: Khoronite Champion Radriz, Iron Warrior Legion**

Radriz, clad in his corrupted ancient armor, grit his teeth in frustration at the lack of targets for his tank platoon. _"By Khorne, I should be out their killing these pathetic weaklings with my axe in dedication to Khorne…Or out hunting those massive moving fortresses that were spotted in the Zeon dogs homeland! Either one would have more glory than this!"_

Any further ranting by one of the few Berserkers in the Legion were cut off when the last tank in his column exploded quite spectacularly, roasting the worthless clones crewing the machine in seconds. As he snapped out of his shock, another tank exploded, blocking his unit's retreat… _"Whoever ambushed us is smart, any normal crew would have needed a route to retreat…But retreat does not earn the Blood God's favor!"_

As he thought this another three tanks were vaporized, and the other tanks were wavering in their attack. Seeing this, the Champion popped his head out of the hatch of his tank and roared: "ATTACK! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKUL-"

As he tried to finish his invocation of his patron god to force his sqiadron forward his tank was hit, and detonated.

**POV: Guderian**

The sergeant grinned as he watched the commander's tank explode in a fireball that flash roasted the Chaos Space Marine despite the ancient power armor the evil giant wore. As he turned his gunner's attention to the next tank, he heard the warbling of an aircraft approaching low and fast, drawing on his knowledge of craft in the region, he realized it was a Chaos Vendetta Gunship.

As he realized this numerous armor piercing warheads detonated all over the roof of the Stug, knocking the crew of the vehicle out cold from the shock of the explosions and burying it under enough rubble to make the Chaos forces think the tank had been destroyed.

**Russia: Moscow**

**POV: Captain Victor Reznov, 12****th**** Guards Infantry Division**

Reznov shifted his E-AK 47, he preferred the old proven AK to the new HEW, in his grasp as he looked over the faces of his subordinates as they headed into his beloved Rodina's capital. He saw fear in their eyes, and uncertainty…But at the same time he saw determination, and the willingness to do what had to be done.

He cleared his throat before speaking in a gravelly voice, both to the men in his APC and to the rest of his unit via squad wide channels: "Listen up Comrades! As you no doubt know by now, the cowards who fled our homeland in her time of need have returned, and have laid siege to our beloved Moscow!"

The soldiers in his vehicle spat out various curses and epitaphs about the traitors, causing him to smile as he continued: "I am well aware that many of you have family in Moscow, but now is not the time to be worried over them, now is the time to show these cowardly ублюдки i why you do not ебатьii with the Rodina! UuuuurrrraaaaaHHHH!"

The soldiers under his command roared as they left the safety of the APCs to storm the defenses the Zeon forces had set up in the city: "UuuuuurrrrrraaaaaahhhhHHHHH!"

Just like during the Zeon war, the Guards Infantry Division overran the defenses their foes used with weight of fire and shear blunt force aggression. Within five minutes the Guards Infantry had taken the outer most sections of the city.

Reznov was laughing like a mad man as he led his platoon against another Zeon defensive position, this time in an old train station. "Forwards comrades, the cowards are breaking! We shall gut these traitors and show them why they should have stayed lost for all eternity!"

The Guards were expert at this kind of warfare, and soon they had seized control of the station, the only remaining forces in the station were a group of regular Zeon army troopers who were hold up in the main office. As the guards prepared to storm the office, the troopers inside exited with their hands up, begging for mercy.

However Resnov just scoffed as he ordered his men to gun them down citing: "You ask for mercy? You people are cowards and traitors to the Rodina, an act punishable by death!"

As the last Zeon soldier fell, Reznov and his platoon were issued new orders, the battle for the outskirts of the city was over, but the battle for Moscow itself was FAR from over.

**Germany Berlin**

**Colonel Alexey Nicholvaich: Black Guard 12****th**** Regiment**

Colonel Nicholvaich glared out of the side of the Strella Class Gunship at the ruined city of Berlin. The colonel had been here before, during the original Zeon war, and had been forced to retreat along with the rest of the Zeon 7th Army by the valiant defense of the city by the 9th and 10th Grenadier divisions.

He spit on one of the buildings the low flying gunship was passing: _"This time there shall be nothing to stop our victory…And we shall wreak our vengeance upon those German dogs."_

His thoughts were broken when the pilot annoyed that they were nearing the target of the Black Guard assault, the Berlin Metro system's central hub. It was defended by the remnants of the 105th ODSt regiment, less than three hundred troopers, and command was tired of those impertent bastards holding back their assault.

The regiment gathered just beyond the range of the heavy weapons emplacements and prepared for their assault. Three minutes later, they were ready.

Rockets slammed out from cover and into the outer walls of the building, gouging huge open wounds into the massive structure. The ODST garrison inside reacted as excepted, throwing every available trooper into holding the new entrances…exactly as the colonel wanted.

While the bulk of the regiment kept the ODSTs attention, he led two platoons around to a now undefended side of the metro, and stormed the building. A ferocious firefight broke out in the building as the ODST were gradually forced to give ground, especially when two Hellion Flame Tanks rolled in through the new holes in the side and incinerated several squads with their white phospurus napalm mixes.

Soon all that remained of the 105th was two half strength squads holding the stairs to the platforms, but they too fell quickly to the Black Guard assault. The colonel, clad in his black assault armor, kicked the door to the platforms open…on the other side he found thousands of civilians.

The Black Guard officer sneered and ordered his men to purge the station. The troopers, all "true believers" in the Zeonist propaganda, set about their task with glee. Bayonets were affixed to their ZE-1s as they marched down the stairs.

**DISTURBING SCENE INCOMING! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU DON'T WANNA SEE IT!**

The civilians tried to flee into the subway tunnels, but several flame tanks cut those routes off and opened up with their cannons. Screams of pain and horror filled the air as the targets of the Black Guard's genocide, lacking the armor protection of the ODST, literally melted under the intense heat of the flames.

Those that did not flee into the waiting arms of the flame tanks were bayonetted to death or gunned down as they tried to escape by drowning their attackers with a massive wave of bodies. Blood and ichor soon stained the pristeen black armors of the Black Guard troopers a muddy brown…And in the thick of it all was the old colonel, who killed more than his fair share using a chain sword that had been reverse engineered off those used by Chaos and a ZE-1C (Carbine), like a visage of death.

He had absolutely no mercy, or remorse, in his task…A fact grimly painted when a young girl, no older than nine years old, who was missing both legs tried to crawl past him to safety. Without sparing a second to think, he lifted the girl by her once beautiful hair, and split her in half vertically with his blade. The girls screams of terror and pain would have haunted the most battle hardened combat veteran…if they had a shred of decency in them.

After that death, it seemed like the remaining civilians were all dead, but to be sure Alexey ordered his soldiers to burn the bodies...Several of the "corpses" got up and tried to run when the flame throwers were turned on the bodies, only to be ruthlessly cut down by rifle fire.

**DISTURBING SCENE OVER! IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ AGAIN!**

By the time the massacre was over, over thirty thousand civilians lay dead at the feet of the Black Guard. The entire station was full of the smell of death and burned flesh. As the Black Guard filed out to head back out they received their new orders…Apparently remains of the 200th Marine Division and the 10th Experimental Armor Division were holding the historic Reichstag against all attackers, command suspected there to be a large amount civilians hidden away in the building, so every Black Guard regiment in the area was being sent to take the building.

**POV Switch: Abaddon the Despoiler**

The ancient warrior smiled darkly as he looked over the ritual preparations in the center of the Chaos controlled section of Berlin. They were coming along quite smoothly, the sacrificial altar had been erected, along with numerous spears and totems of the Blood God Khorne.

Usually the main problem with such a ritual as was being prepared would lie not in the set up, but in the amount of sacrifices necessary to complete it…fortunately with how bloody the war for the Sol system had been so far, they would only require the same amount of sacrifices as what would be called for to call a Bloodthirster to the materiel plain.

Abaddon's dark grin turned sinisterly amused as his gaze swept over the captives they had gathered: _"These pathetic mortals will do just fine as the final offering to breach the warp…"_

"Begin the ritual!"

**WARNING! SECOND DISTURBING SCENE! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT!**

The cultist began to chant and dance around the circle while the sorcerers focused on ripping open the rift as the first sacrifice, a young boy no older than ten, was dragged harshly over to one to the spears planted in the ground, and impaled through his mouth on it.

Next were twin teenage girls, completely naked and covered in cuts and bruises, who were impaled through their vaginas with the spear coming out their mouths.

The cycle of sacrifice continued, each sacrifice being more brutal and horrific then the last, as if the followers of the Dark Gods were trying to outdo each other in the realms of sadism with the sacrifice…After a brutal thirty minutes all that was left was the main sacrificial altar…

Abaddon had been saving something special for this; a pair of pregnant mothers…the monster dragged them by their hair over to the altar before tying them to the corrupted stone. First he cut out the younger of the two's stomach, and removed their womb before crushing it, and the baby inside, with a careless gesture…

After removing the first one's womb, he sliced open her chest and lifted her still beating heart out, before force feeding it to the second one. The second woman was sobbing was she tried desperately not to eat her best friend's heart, but her sobs soon turned to screams of pain as Abaddon did the exact same thing he did to the last woman to her.

**SCENE OVER!**

As she died the ground started to quake and tremble as a massive portal opened, and a dark voice boomed out from the portal: **"AT LAST! After countless eons, I walk the material world again!"**

Khorne, most powerful of the Four Dark Gods had entered the material world…the defenders of Earth, were running out of time.

**Atlantic Ocean: Atlantis aka High Com**

**ONI Operative "Gideon"**

Gideon had been testing a prototype armor and weapon system Code Named: "A.A.W.S." (Advanced Armored Weapon System), when the attack on Sol had begun. For the past fifty minutes, he and the rest of the forces stationed on Atlantis had been fighting a battle of attrition to keep the floating fortress out of the hand of the invaders…but it was a battle they were slowly losing.

Chaos had already seized half of the massive facility, and now, with the cloning facilities and armories under their control they were rapidly crushing the remaining UNSC forces. By now the only thing the few remaining defenders of High Com were trying to do was hold onto at least one com relay intact long enough for the reboot to finish and the distress signal was sent.

Unfortunately by this point there was only one relay still working, and as such every single enemy on the floating fortress were coming his way. But on the plus side, the only way to the last relay was a long corridor, the walls being too thick to easily remove in the five minutes before the reset finished.

The A.A.W.S. was armed with a gatling 30 mm rail cannon, a rocket launcher, and a nano homing missile swarm, the armor was a thick as a main battle tank, and the shielding was just as good. In short, it was completely over powered for the role Gideon was using it in…as the attacking forces soon learned.

The rounds from the cannon just ripped through anything that came down the corridor: Cultists, Zeon Marines, Chaos Space Marines, Black Guard, Daemons…All fell like wheat before a scythe. For three minutes and thirty seconds the ammo in the cannon held out, but then it ran dry, and the operative had to use the homing missile swarm to try and hold, but soon he ran out of that too…with thirty seconds left he was down to just the suits fists…

With one second left on the clock, Gideon was mortally wounded by a Bloodthirster's claymore…As he lay dying, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world: **"Reboot complete…Distress signal…Sent."**

Next Chapter, The Battle for Earth III: Counter Attack

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 6

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 6

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 25

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 4

No: 5

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 0

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Retribution (title not fixed)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.

i bastards

ii fuck


	28. Battle for Earth III: Counterattack

AN: Time for the UNSC's counter attack, I hope your all as excited as I am…But before we get into the actual chpt, let's deal with the reviews. "edboy4926," to be honest, the reason none of the vote numbers were listed last chapter for the endings is because I forgot about them. "SPARTAN-626," I was planning on doing that chapter that way anyways, so no problem. "CapitalClassShip," for a 40k dweller or someone familiar with the universe, that is a typical Chaos invasion…But for those who are not that aware of Warhammer 40k universe, it can be very disturbing… "SpartanCommander," That would be a possibility, if the Emperor wasn't back in charge of the Imperium...Do you really think the Emperor would allow his people to start a war without his say so? Anyways, lets get on with it.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**The Battle for Earth III: Counter Attack**

**Sol System: Five minutes after the last chapter ended**

Shortly after the transmission was sent, the first wave of UNSC forces were detected by the Zeon sensor officers aboard the Revenge Class Ultra Battleship (the monstrous warship leading the invasion). Gihren Zabi issued orders for the forces attacking SOL to ready themselves for the UNSC counter offensive.

The first wave of attackers were made up of rear echelon fleets, underpowered in comparison to a full-fledged UNSC battle fleet, but the fleet elements that attacked were rapidly overwhelming the Chaos Elements of the Invasion fleet…The Geara Zulus proving their worth once again against the under-defended Chaos warships…

As such Gihren redirected most of the space born GMIIIs to deal with the UNSC forces already in the area. The superior numbers of the GMS allowed the Zeon pilots to decimate the inferior number of UNSC pilots, although at a heavy cost.

After wiping out the Geara Zulus the GM squadrons attacked the fleet assets, and dealt heavy casualties to the attackers….However, before they could destroy the last ship in the first group, the second group, a group of several UNSC Battle Fleets, dropped in right on top of them.

The GM detachment was caught off guard and cut to pieces…And with full-fledged battle units in system now, the invaders focused all their fire on the fleets that had arrived. Unfortunately, with all their attention focused on the UNSC forces that had already arrived, they missed the bigger threat.

**POV: John 117**

Sierra 117 calmly strode through the corridors of one of the stealth equipped Super Carriers of 30th Fleet, aka Grim Phantoms. As he made his way to one of the Mobile Suit Hangers he passed by several different units, including a squad of Ultramarine Terminators on secondment to the 30th.

Ad he entered the main Mobile Suit Hanger he was greeted by the site of support personnel finishing maintenance on the last group of MS in the hanger…And three hundred Spartan II Super Soldiers.

The Spartans snapped to attention when he entered, causing John to smile lightly behind his helmet, it was nice to see so many of his Spartan brethren after so long; "At ease. Crew Chief, are our suits ready for battle?"

An average looking man in hydraulic fluid stained overalls grinned as he replied with a thick Scottish accent: "Aye, that they are Colonel; and may I say, it has been a genuine pleasure to work on these machines."

John nodded to acknowledge the Scotsman's statement, before ordering his unit into their suits; as the Spartans headed to their assigned machines, John entered his own…A drab green colored Gundam.

After powering the mech up, 117 moved it to the launch pad, where the other Spartans formed up around him; when the unit was ready they were ordered to launch by Admiral Duer.

As the Spartans launched the 30th deactivated their stealth systems, and opened fire on the invading fleet. The first salvo of rounds tore through the invaders ships, sometimes destroying more than one ship at a time depending of the type of round fired, and the Zeon force launched their reserve MS details to deal with the new threat.

Unfortunately for them, the Spartans were ready for them. The first wave of GMIIIs was wiped out almost instantly by the first salvo from the Gundams, every single shot hitting either the cockpit or power-plant of the suit, the later causing explosions that took out several suits at a time.

The colonel chuckled lightly as he watched the second wave of attackers spread out to avoid the fate of the earlier group: "All Spartans, engage the enemy at will, show these fools the meaning of war!"

At their commander's order, the unit split up and wreaked havoc among the enemy fleet and GMs. However John was not paying attention to that, he was charging his chosen target, a pair of Kestrel class Super Carriers; the massive warships threw out a massive amount of anti-fighter and MS fire, but none of the rounds got anywhere near his Suit.

As he got closer to the two warships, he thought on the two major flaws in the Kestrels that were discovered during the stalemate. First, the shields of the ship, while highly effective, were projected farther away from the hull then was needed, so if a suit or fighter could survive the fire raining down on them, they could hit the unshielded ship with ease. The second, and much more deadly, flaw was that the main gun's shaft led straight to the reactor, so a shot down the shaft would cause a cascade reaction and vaporize the whole ship.

John took advantage of those facts to quickly take down both warships with a single shot each. As the ships exploded in a dazzling display, he turned his attention to his next target, and shot off at his suit's max speed.

**General POV: Earth:**

As the massive space battle raged on, transport vessels and warships from the 9th Fleet appeared in orbit above Earth. With the general mayhem already happening, the orbital elements of the invaders didn't notice the Ninth at all…Which suited Admiral Albertson just fine, as his fleet didn't have many real warships.

The sole purpose of the Ninth was massive planetary invasions, which they carried out with glee. Thousands upon thousands of transports descended from the massive troop conveyers to deposit fresh troops into the fight. While the transports spread around the globe to deploy their much needed cargo, millions of tiny figures jumped from the ships and began their orbital insertions.

ODST reinforcements had arrived, and they were ready for war.

**France, Paris:**

**Sergeant Du Val, 99****th**** Marine Division**

The young Frenchman sighed tiredly as he lined his scope up with the head of yet _another_ Black Guard bastard, with a slight exhale, he pulled the trigger and watched as his target's head, even with the shield and helmet he wore, exploded like an over ripe watermelon.

He heard a chuckle to his right followed by a light female voice: "You know Jacque, if this keeps up command might have to issue you a new weapon. That's the hundredth soldier you've killed in just this hour alone."

The sniper snorted lightly as he fished around in his armor for a new clip, "You know that I'll lose it if they issue me a new one Marie, this rifle has been through hell and back with me. No weapon could ever replace it."

Marie chuckled at her partner's dedication to his customized sniper rifle, which fired custom tooled eighty caliber cartridges at a speed of Mach 5, "Jeeze, I wonder how your girlfriend would feel if she knew how much you dote on that gun."

Jacque glared playfully at her out of his right eye: "Oh, I don't know, why don't you tell me how you feel Marie?"

The young woman giggled lightly: "All I know is that when we get leave we're not leaving the hotel room for a couple of days."

Jacque was about to respond to his lover's comment when several minor tremors shook the surrounding area…And then a portion of the rood behind them collapsed. The sniper aimed his weapon at the dust cloud formed by the collapse, but held his fire and grinned when the figure that rose from the dust was revealed to be an ODST.

The trooper explained that the orders for the ODST deployed to the city, as well as any Marines in fighting condition, to push the invaders out of Paris, and into the path of the 12th Armored Corps that was sweeping from the channel coast towards Paris, and then towards Berlin.

**Three Hours Later: Outskirts of Berlin:**

**Captain Rudolph: 7****th**** Experimental Armored Regiment**

Rudolph smirked lightly as another Chaos Predator Tank went up in a massive fireball, killed by his Tiger…That marked his tank's thirtieth armor, as the Chaos vehicles could not rightfully be called tanks in his eyes, kill of the day.

As his crew reloaded and sited another target, a Zeon T-34VII (the latest Zeon medium tank, based off the chassis of the original T-34), he checked his squadron's status. Of the thirteen tanks that his unit started with, four Tigers (each armed with a high velocity 205 mm rail cannon) and nine Pred-Scorps (prototypes that fuse the speed and protection of a Scorpion medium tank, with the extra firepower of a Predator tank), four of the nine medium tanks had been destroyed.

The captain mused to himself as he gave the order to fire: _"The T-34VII was a worth adversary against the older tanks, but…" _The enemy tank exploded in a brilliant fireball, _"It is no match for the superior firepower of the Tiger."_

The young man was correct, the Tiger tanks longer range and more powerful gun allowed them to pick off T-34s far beyond the range the T-34s puny 105 railguns, and the superior defenses allowed them to bounce shots from their adversaries at any range beyond three hundred meters. Because of their superiority the Tigers were able to claim kill ratios of close to sixty to one.

Rudolph poked his head out of the tank hatch for a minute, and then barked into his radio new firing orders: "Contact, dead ahead, Chaos Warlord Titans. Load HEAT rounds and prepare to fire…FIRE!" Four simultaneous booms resounded, before the massive machine's head detonated in a massive fireball, as did it's chest area, fortunately the reactor didn't explode, so the area of the city the Titan was standing in was left unscathed for the most part.

Before Rudolph could order his unit to continue the attack, the radio crackled to life: "This is European Command, all units around Berlin, halt your attack! I repeat, halt your attack! The Ninth Experimental Armored Regiment was just wiped out by one of the 'Dark Gods.' Until this threat is dealt with, all conventional military operations are canceled; over and out."

The captain grit his teeth in frustration, they were so close to breaking through and relieving Berlin, but the presence of one of those uber daemons was more than the conventional unit he was part of could handle.

**Imperial Battle Group: In Transit to Earth**

**The Emperor**

The Emperor stared impassively out into the warp as his personal fleet sped to the aid of the Imperium's cousins…Or at least that is what would appear to be happening to an outsider. In reality the Emperor was forcing the Warp to obey his will to ease and speed the transit of his vast armada.

A reckoning was at hand, and one of Humanity's oldest, and most hated enemies was going to die.

Next Chapter, The Battle for Earth IV: Of Gods and Men

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 6

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 7

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 30

Start of ME 1: 3

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 8

No: 6

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 8

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Retribution (title not fixed)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	29. The Battle for Earth IV: Of Gods and Men

AN: This chapter is going to be just one giant fight scene, so enjoy it. "SPARTAN-626," When the ME branch launches I will have a whole new weapon list for Humanity…So the Gundams may or may not take part in their present form. "CapitalClassShip," Unfortunately you have to wait a bit more…I want to do the fight justice. Anyways, let's get on with it, before Monty Python's cast starts complaining I'm taking too long.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**The Battle for Earth IV: Of Gods and Men**

**Berlin**

Within the besieged city, the defenders were fighting a losing battle against endless hordes of Khoronite daemons and more conventional forces. Already they had gone from controlling half the city down to less than an eighth.

The area still under UNSC control was over stuffed with the remaining population of Berlin, four million civilians out of what used to be a metropolis of forty million, and the remnants of three Marine Divisions, three ODST Regiments, and a half strength Spartan Platoon. The defenders were being whittled down by the vast force arrayed against them, and at the rate that they were falling Berlin would be completely under the control of the invaders within thirty minutes.

The general, knowing that holding Berlin would be meaningless now, devised a plan…While the majority of the remaining soldiers were to break out and escort the civilians out and back to friendly lines, a band of volunteers were going to attack Khorne directly, and hopefully draw enough attention away for the operation to succeed.

It was a suicide mission, but the men and women of the UNSC military knew it was their best shot…As such two squads of Spartan IIIs and three platoons of ODSTs stepped forward to take on the challenge of dealing with Khorne.

As the defenders drew back in preparation to try and break out, their foes pressed in from all sides…they were close to the breaking point in some areas due to casualties…Until the volunteers counter attacked!

**POV: Spartan III Lt Silverstein**

The Spartan led his men from the front, ever pushing on and never giving his foes time to regroup. He snarled under his helmet as he emptied a clip from his HEW-1D (slimed down version of the HEW-1) into a platoon of cloned Chaos Space Marines, cutting them all down.

He ejected the spent clip, and rammed a new one home before checking his FoF radar. His unit was making rapid progress against the gathered Chaos and Zeon forces, already they had advanced two miles from their starting point…because of their success the aggressors were forced to halt their advance on the remaining UNSC forces in the north, and turn all their attention towards the commandos.

Silverstein grabbed a Zeon disposable rocket launcher and fired down the street his unit was attacking down, and hit a T-34VIIG (anti infantry specialized, equipped with a monstrous rotary laser gun) that had just rounded the corner right in its powerplant, causing the tank to detonate in a towering inferno.

Opening the unit wide com channel the Lt spoke in a baritone voice: "Forwards! Press the attack men! We need to buy the rest of our forces more time so they can escape with the civilians!"

As he was urging his men onwards a platoon of Black Guard, led by a certain Colonel, opened fire on them from the Berlin Metro System hub; the Spartans responded magnificently, returning fire and swiftly gunning down the Black Guards. When the Spartans arrived where the Black Guard were firing from, they found Colonel Nicholvaich, badly wounded, trying to crawl away back to his allies.

As one of Silverstein's second in command walked steadily over to the colonel, they could all hear him shouting into his helmet, which had been badly damaged by their attack: "I need backup! There are Spartans here! At least two squads of them…"

Before he could say anything else, the Sgt unsheathed his combat knife and rammed it all the way up to its hilt through the fallen colonel's skull. As the last breath left the old Zeonist, the Spartan who killed him removed his helmet and spat on the body before getting back into the fight.

Briefly looking at his radar to determine the unit's progress, the lieutenant realized that they were getting close to the last know position of the dark god Khorne. "Alright boys and girls, our target is just ahead. If anyone wants to back out, now's the time."

No one answered Silverstein's teasing remark as they readied themselves.

**POV: Normal**

The UNSC strikeforce had positioned themselves in and around the Brandenburg Gate, which was in ruins with over a dozen knocked out T-34s still burning in the square, and fortified their positions to the best of their ability. If it was against anything short of what they were facing, they would have a good shot at killing it, but against the strongest of the Dark Gods they might as well have been throwing rocks.

When Khorne arrived they soldiers opened up with everything they had, multiple rocket launchers fired at Khorne's legs to try and cripple to daemon; snipers tried to break the chains holding the chest plate in place…And everything else fired away at the Daemon.

Khorne merely laughed at the attempt to stop him: **"You foolish mortals think you can defeat me? I who was born when the War in Heaven split the very warp asunder? I who was the one to exterminate the Old Ones, leaving no trace of their empire for future generations? I, who has for over sixty millennia been undefeated?"**

As the daemon spoke he swung a massive double headed axe, and killed three full ODST squads that were taking cover amongst the ruined…after that it began walking towards the gate itself.

The soldiers, seeing their weapons were ineffective, hesitated for a second before Silverstein yelled over the sound of his rifle firing on full auto: "Do not give into despair! So what if we can't even injure the bastard? We all signed up for this knowing it was probably going to be a one way trip, muster your courage and FIGHT! For every second we hold him here, the civilians have another second to escape. So stand up and fight damn you!"

Khorne let out a bellowing laugh as the resolve of the men and women trying to stop him hardened. It had been over ten millennia since someone had the guts to face him head on without giving into cowardice. This was going to be FUN...For him that is.

With another swing of his cursed axe he slew an entire platoon of ODST who had tried tackling him to ram explosives down his throat. He then took to the air as the soldiers split in half, spilling their guts on the ground, and conjured spears of crystalized blood before willing them to impale the remaining ODST hidden around the square.

The spears, even with the troopers trying to dodge, inevitably found their marks. Some had the spears run through the visors of their helms, shattering their skulls and painting the area behind them red and pink. Others were hit in their torso, in a wound that would normally cause the soldiers to slowly bleed out…but the power behind the spears began to crystalize the blood in their bodies, causing them to become nothing more than grotesque statues; before the spears, and the blood inside them, exploded, turning the area they were in into a gory mess.

But there were three ODST who had it worse; they were pinned to the wall crucifixion style. As such they were suffering the same agony as their comrades who were impaled through their chest. But then a dozen spears rammed themselves into their guts, causing them to puke up blood in their helmets…and then, and only then, were they granted the release of death.

The Spartans, never once faltering in their duty and realizing that ranged attacks were futile, drew energy blades and charged. As they charged Khorne's face gained a cruel smile at the sight of these men, so eager and willing to sacrifice themselves to slow him.

With a mocking laugh the daemon god swung his axe once and sent a third of the Spartans into the cold embrace of death. As the bodies of the dead Spartans fell to the ground, bisected at the waste, the remaining super soldiers got close enough to attack with their blades.

The blades slid off without even injuring the monstrous being they fought, but they continued to try, dodging the giant's strikes as best they could. And for five minutes they kept the daemon entertained enough for them not to die, five minutes more for the surviving civilians to escape.

But then the Blood God grew bored, and slamming his foot on the ground impaled each Spartan on a spike of blood…But that did not kill any of the Spartans, because the sadist had manipulated the spike so it missed every vital organ and spot that could kill them.

As soon as the soldiers were fully impaled, Khorne manipulated the spikes so they projected more spikes outwards, killing the Spartans in a slow and unbearably painful manner.

As the UNSC's best died at the hands of the daemon, it looked up into space and grinned evilly, Khorne could sense the Emperor aboard the fleet that had just arrived…and so he would wait, wait for the defender of these pathetic creatures to arrive…So they could finish their eons long fight.

Next Chapter, The Battle for Earth V: Clash of Gods

**Omake!**

**Meanwhile, in Rome:**

The Night Lords legion had stormed the city, and had inflicted a rule of terror upon the inhabitants that remained.

As the Warriors pushed deeper into the city, they were brought up short by one man. He was a tall man, nearly seven feet six inches high, with chiseled features and blond hair, he was clad in priestly garb.

Before any of the Chaos Space Marines could speak, the blond spoke in an Irish accent: "Ah, greetings ya heathen fuck nuggets! Would ya do me the curtesy of coming back another day? The children at the orphanage were looking forward to their trip to the museum today."

The hardened murderers laughed, and the champion at the lead answered with a faux sincere tone: "Oh, sure priest, we'll leave…and come back another day. I mean it's not like we came all the way here to murder everyone…Tell you what, to prove we have no hard feelings, I'll give you a gift…I'll send you to your God myself!" As he said that last bit the champion charged with his chainsword revving.

But before he could get within twenty feet of the Irishman, he was turned into a pincushion for fifty bayonets. As the Night Lords stared in shock, they heard the Irishman speak in a minorly annoyed tone: "Well it looks like all ye Heathens are the same. Unreasonable idiots rushing unto your dooms…well lucky for you, I have full dispensation to send ya back to the deep dark reaches of HELL!"

***The following scene was deleted to insanity and hilarity, as well as kickassery. So in summary, Alexander Anderson of Iscariot demolished the attacking Night Warriors with the rest of his band of priests…Before Alucard came and ate the rest…And that is how Italy was saved from the taint of Chaos.***

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 7

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 8

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 33

Start of ME 1: 4

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 8

No: 8

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 10

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Retribution (title not fixed)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	30. The Battle for Earth V: Clash of Gods

AN: Well my faithful readers, it is time for one of the events you have been eagerly anticipating…The Blood God Khorne, vs The Immortal God Emperor of Man! I trust that is has been worth the wait. At any rate, I must sadly delay you a few more seconds while I deal with some reviews. "edboy4926," I already answered this in a PM, but for everyone else, well I never said I was perfect now did I? "We-Are-Forever," that can easily be arranged if the polling goes that way. "CapitalClassShip," Pre-Heresy, they might have…would have been 50 50 on if they could…But if they had remained loyal to the Emperor, and the Imperium had continued to grow and tech up, they probably would have won. "EzuTheDarkLord," HERESY! *BLAM!* But in all seriousness, glad you're enjoying it. At any rate, let's not waste any more time, time for the show!

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**The Battle for Earth V: Clash of Gods**

**High Earth Orbit: Imperial Fleet**

The Emperor moved rapidly through the halls of his flagship on his way to the teleporter, and as he headed towards there the Custodes moved out of their lord's way while paying what respect they could to the master of the Imperium.

When he arrived in the teleporter facility, after a brisk fifty kilometer walk (which took about five minutes do to psychic weirdness), he was greeted by the site of another detachment of Custodes being deployed to the surface to help combat Daemon infestation; and as his guards disappeared, the officer in charge, a young man from Cadia, turned and bowed deeply to him.

"My lord, what is it you need?"

The Emperor smiled benignly at the fleet officer: "Lieutenant, I need you to teleport me down to Berlin…" As he was speaking he brought up the map of Europe the ship had, and pointed to where he needed to go.

No more than thirty seconds later a bright flash of light filled the chamber, and the Emperor vanished…On his way to fight his mortal enemy.

**Berlin**

Within the city vast changes had taken place within the area around the Brandenburg Gate. Where once there was a park, city apartment blocks, and the wrecks of the battle for the city; there now was a massive daemonic coliseum, twisted and mocking the architecture of humanity's nearly forgotten past (the old human empire of Halo has Romanesque style architecture…Albeit for the most part futuristic looking).

The stands of the massive arena were filled to the capacity with followers of the Blood God. Daemons, both lesser and greater as well as possessed Titans; cultists who had pleased the dark god in life enough for their souls to be spared joining his throne so they could wreak havoc again when Nurgle's bio-labs finished constructing new bodies for them; and a full legion worth Chaos Space Marines from various fallen legions, all of whom were awaiting the same thing as the cultists.

The entire audience was waiting as patiently as followers of such a blood thirsty deity could…Waiting, to watch the climactic battle between their lord and master, and his staunchest opponent for over eleven millennia.

And in the center of the arena, sat the massive demonic form of the Blood God…He looked much like his Bloodthirsters did…Only more. In every way he was bigger than his even the largest of his followers, save for the titans, and wielded a much larger axe...Almost comically so, as it was twice the size of the Daemon God.

Khorne lazily gazed up at the sky, and grinned evilly when he sensed his foe's energy drawing nearer. He let out a dark chuckle as the arena was filled with light as the teleporter did what it was supposed to do, and send the Immortal God Emperor of Man to the surface.

The light died down, revealing the intimidating figure of the Emperor. Space Marines tower over normal humans by a head or more, the Primarchs tower over their loyal soldiers…But the Emperor was even taller than the Primarchs; he stood at a solid nine feet tall with his power armor on.

The armor the Emperor wore was modeled after the one he woe when he fought his traitorous son Horus during the Battle for Terra during the Horus Heresy, but it was much more than that suit ever was. The plating, while just as thick materiel wise as the old one, was made of a much stronger alloy that the UNSC introduced the Imperium to; it had potent energy shields installed, bolstered by the Emperor's psychic might to be effective against the energies of the Warp as well as almost impenetrable to conventional weapons.

In his right hand he carried a massive blade, over eight feet in length, forged out of the remains of the Necrons on Kronus and infuse with the Emperor's own psychic signature, making it a potent anti-Daemon weapon as well as nigh unbreakable. In his left was a massive war shield, forged out of the hulls of the ships that feel in defense of Terra, the psychic imprint of the men and women who fought aboard those ships made it as unbreakable as their will had been in life.

Khorne lazily rose to his feet, taking in the sight of his nemesis with something approaching excitement. The daemon let out a raspy chuckle: **"Well look who finally showed up. Your late, I had to entertain myself with the soldiers here."**

The Emperor glanced around the arena as the blood god spoke, and took in the sight of the annihilated ODST and Spartan units, as well as several UNSC Marine detachments that had arrived later after the evacuation had completed, and felt respect for the men who died there.

Khorne's evil laugh filled the air as he continued speaking: **"As you can see, they break quite easily; but their sturdier then the Eldar, or your precious Space Marines by a fair amount. I may see if I can corrupt some of these soldiers after I slay you…After all one can never have enough reliable minions."**

The Emperor however wasn't paying attention to the taunting of his foe; he was instead releasing the souls trapped within the dead troopers by the corruption in the area. He was also pondering why none of the Spartans suffered the same fate, there was no obvious reason as why this happened…But to try and solve this mystery, he turned his psychic inspection on them, and was shocked to find that their augmentations had the same effect as the Grey Knights gene seed did, their souls were unable to be affected by the corruption of the warp.

The Emperor's musing made him seem distracted, so Khorne attacked him. But none of the blows came even close to touching the Emperor, whose reflexes kept him alive and well while he was pondering if such a process could be repeated on every single Imperial citizen and Space Marine.

This went on for about five minutes, with Khorne progressively pulling out more of his powers such as calling forth blood constructs to attack the golden armored warrior, while the Emperor considered the logistics, practicality, and dozens of other problems with a mass augmentation program within the Imperium of Man….As well as a gene therapy program that would enable the populace to gain the full benefit of the augments.

The Emperor eventually came back to himself, and noticed that all around him were hundreds of destroyed blood constructs and a very pissed and confused Khorne…So with a confused expression he said the first thing that came to mind: **"Hm, you say something Khorne?"**

The shear randomness of that one question caused Khorne to fall face first through the ground into the subway below. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence filled the air before Khorne came bursting out of the ground a few feet away from where he fell down with a roar: **"YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF…"**

Whatever else the daemon was going to say was cut off when a armor clad fist smashed into his face, and knocked one of the eight horns on his face completely off. Khorne blinked, and then spoke in a calmer voice: **"Did you just…"**

Another punch lashed out, this time twisting the daemon's head a little to the left as well as knocking out another horn. Khorne was angered at roared: **"I WILL RAPE THE SOULS OF THE SISTERS OF BATTLE I CAPTURED!"**

Mostly the dark god was trying to get the Emperor to stop punching him, but all he did was make the biggest mistake of his vastly shortened life. The next punch to catch Khorne in the face had a lot more power behind it…So much so that it sent the daemon crashing one hundred feet back into the wall of the coliseum…Which then shattered like glass around his form, burying him under a mound of rubble.

When Khorne freed himself from the mound of debris, he spat on the ground, and was startled to see some of his own blood on the ground. When he looked at the Emperor again, the golden armor clad man was covered in a blazing aura of gold and a wrathful expression was on his face.

Khorne was about to taunt the Emperor, when he felt a fist bury itself in his gut, shattering his armor before grabbing his spine…And slowly pulling it out through his stomach. Khorne had never been more thankful for his almost unkillable form then right then…However then he felt a huge amount of energy from the Emperor flood his wound, and vaporize every single cell in the area where the power was channeled.

While Khorne was able to regenerate from his wounds again and again as many times as necessary, usually…The shear overwhelming power that was channeled into the wound took more power than usual to heal. An effect that could be attributed to the fact that the Emperor's psychic power was highly toxic to the Daemons of the Warp…Even more so for a daemon of such power as Khorne.

As such the blood god barely managed to regenerate from the first wound when the Emperor cut off the daemon's right arm, followed shortly by his left. The power channeled into the wound, combined with the fact that the blade was made of Necrodermis, meant that the Blood God was unable to regenerate his arms.

As the dark god howled in pain, the Emperor broke every single bone in both his foes legs…Khorne tried to heal his leg as he teleported to the other side of the arena, but the Emperor extended his power and ripped both the daemon's legs out of their sockets, before cauterizing the wounds with holy flame.

Khorne roared with rage as he hopped on his ass over to the Emperor, to try and bite the golden armored warrior's leg…But the Emperor raised a hand in front of his face, and channeled more power than he had used since the Horus Heresy into it.

When the red god got within range, the Emperor reached out…And GRABBED Khorne's face before releasing all the power he just stored up into one pulse…The pulse, as focused as it was, ripped the dark god apart, molecule by molecule.

The Blood God screamed in pain and rage as his very existence was erased completely by the sheer power the Emperor was bringing to bear against him. As Khorne died, all throughout both galaxies, every single existence tied solely to that of the blood god burst into a golden flame as they burned to a crisp from the inside out.

By the time the daemon finally died three minutes later, every single worshiper of his had ceased to exist…And a clear message had been sent by the ruler of the Imperium, no longer would humanity simply defend itself. Never again would the Imperium sit and wait for developments, or wait to be slaughtered like cattle before retaliating. Now they were the hunters…And the very gods of Chaos were there prey!

Next Chapter, Zeon's Fall and Preparing for the Final Battle

**Omake: Potential Side Project**

**Unknown Location:**

An ODST groaned as he shook himself loose of some bricks that had buried him, and looked around. His last known location had been the planet Reach in the Imperial Universe during the defense of that world by the Third Fleet, but the furniture around him, indeed the entire room, did not look anything like an Imperial home.

In fact the room looked a hell of a lot like a museum display of what an early 20th century home would be like. Stumbling to the window, while checking his com to see if there was any friendly chatter (of which there was none), his eyes widened when he saw that the building he was in, as well as every building around him, was floating in the sky.

The UNSC had several floating cities on low gravity worlds, but this was unlike any of them…Plus the people down in the streets looked like they came directly out of a late 1800s or early 1900s city anywhere on Earth.

So that left the shock trooper with one question, just where the hell was he?

**Omake 2: The King of Monsters**

**Tokyo: Japan**

Tokyo was in ruins. The Emperor's Children had razed the city virtually to the ground, and the survivors of the attack wished they had died alongside their countrymen…As the traitorous space marines had organized a mass raping orgy, where they didn't discriminate at all and used the inhabitants of Tokyo to slake their every lust.

But then they heard and felt a rumbling coming from Tokyo Harbor, the traitors were confused about what was causing it. At least until they saw a massive reptile, taller than an Emperor Class Titan, burst out of the bay with a roar.

They tried to fight and stop the beast, but they swiftly learned what the UNSC learned long ago. You can't stop a pissed off Godzilla.

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 7

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 9

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 34

Start of ME 1: 4

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 8

No: 8

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 10

**Poll will end during the final arc of this particular fic: Operation Retribution (title not fixed)**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	31. Zeon's Fall and Preparing for the Final

AN: Time to wrap up the war in the UNSC galaxy, but before we do that I'm going to answer some reviews. "edboy4926," That, was Bioshock Infinite. All I know about Muv-Luv is that it's a mecha series…That's it. "mr I hate znt nobles kill em," Well in case you forgot Slaanesh is the Chaos deity of pleasure and excess…so yeah...wouldn't be too hard to imagine that some had tentacles. "SPARTAN-626," I already explained that over the last ten thousand years on the Golden Throne the Emperor had become completely OP from all the Psychic energy he absorbed…And Godzilla will make future appearances…that lizard is too potentially OP to abandon. "ShadowCub," Yes, Psychic influences will soon no longer be a threat to humanity. Energy Species? No, absolutely not. Way too OP. Plus the last energy species I saw was in X-com, and I HATED those damned power creatures. "Slayer 10321," That could be arranged…I'll see if it fits in anywhere in the next few chapters. As for Bioshock Infinite, if that Omake gets expanded, then it will not affect the rest of the storyline…As it would just be a side story. "CapitalClassShip," Nope, like I said, Humanity is no longer on the defensive. Also, the UNSC could kill Godzilla, but the damage to the planet he's on would be monumental, as a Planet Killer mac round would be needed to put Godzilla down permanently without the cells in Godzilla regenerating a whole new monster…Or even more of them. "Wolfund," I wasn't trying to go that route, I just find I can't stay grim dark all the time or it gets boring…So I inject humor where I can…Or if your referring to the Emperor absolutely destroying Khorne, well I did say he was OP now didn't I? Anyways, let's get on with the chapter before the AN becomes any longer!

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**Zeon's Fall and Preparing for the Final Battle**

**Axis: Same time as the first chapter of the Battle for Earth**

Degwin Sodo Zabi knew that the assault on Earth was a long shot. He knew that it was almost certainly doomed to failure. But he still ordered it, not for vengeance, as his son Gihren assumed, but to buy time.

Degwin gambled that the fleets pressing in through Solomon would withdraw to help defend Earth and its system, buying the Zeon engineering corps time to turn Axis and the surrounding area into an impenetrable fortress from which the remnants of Zeon could sue for peace.

To that end thousands of fortresses were being built throughout the system, hundreds of shipyards cranked out more engineer frigates to speed up the construction process and build more shipyards. Cloning facilities cut corners to produce the vast numbers that would surely be needed to crew all the ships and stations. Even with the vast forces being deployed to speed construction, progress was slower than what the ruler of Zeon wished.

But, if his gamble paid off, and the fleet halted, the massive building program would be complete in time. However, Degwin underestimated his immediate foe, the commander of the Third Fleet…Admiral Patton.

Patton had considered returning to defend Earth, but after looking over the deployment map of the UNSC fleet assets, decided against it because one more fleet wouldn't make too much of difference in the battle for sol, considering that dozens of fleets were in transit already.

As such, the Admiral decided that they could better serve the interests of the UNSC and her allies if he seized the last Zeon system. It was a risky plan, because while it would, if successful, end the war in the UNSC's galaxy; if it failed, which without the reinforcement fleets that had been assigned to back up the invasion (but which had responded to the Code Red) was highly probable, it would cost the UNSC more veterans than it could afford to waste on a single offensive. It would all depend on how far the Zeon fortification efforts had advanced by the time the Third arrived in system.

Unfortunately, for the forces defending the system, when the Third struck, the defenses were nowhere near ready. As the UNSC admiral ordered his fleet to engage the enemy, he surveyed the fortifications, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the defenses were minimal. Oh sure there were hundreds of incomplete Solomon class Space Fortresses, but they didn't even have their power plants yet; and while there were thousands of ships in system, all but fifty of them were unarmed engineer frigates.

As such the veteran crews of the Third found a turkey shoot when they engaged the defenders, plus the crews of the defending fleet were caught flatfooted by the attacking UNSC armada. Within ten minutes, virtually nothing compared to the slaughter that would have occurred if the defenses were ready, Patton's forces had secured special superiority.

Dropships descended on mass on Axis, deploying hardened veteran units of Marines and armored support. The militia and first batch of ground combat clones that Zeon hurled at them were no match for the UNSC Marines, who went through them like crap through a goose.

It was only when one of the only MS divisions Zeon had left in the system struck that the invaders had some trouble, the GM III Ground Combat units had much heavier armor as well as improved gravity performance than the normal GM III. But orbital insertion of two UNSC MS divisions via drop pod, modeled after the Space Marines' drop pods, swiftly turned the tide back in UNSC favor.

Once the Zeon MS division was shattered by the UNSC's forces, the road to the Zeon capital city of Diekun City, named after one of the political figures who helped found the planet during the exodus after the loss of the first Zeon war, was unguarded. Zeon had virtually nothing left with which to fight, as the vast cloning complexes had already been seized by the advancing Marines.

Most of the factories had been taken or destroyed, and surprisingly enough most Zeon civilians refused to fight against the UNSC as guerillas. When questioned about it, the almost universal answer was this: "The war is already over if you have made it this far. There's no point in prolonging the inevitable. So just do what you came to do and let us return to our once peaceful lives."

Unfortunately, while the civilians were content to simply point the UNSC forces towards the areas where Zeon military units were stationed or areas that would speed the fall of Zeon, the Black Guard maintained a significant presence in the capital. And those fanatics would never surrender.

Just when it looked like the attacking UNSC force would have to resort of flooding the city with cloned soldiers to overwhelm the Black Guard units, a stroke of luck happened. A mysterious message was received from within the city; it was a complete list of every single Black Guard member, and their DNA sequence. While some urged caution, a battalion of the 8th armored had just captured one of the few Black Guard bases outside of the city and confirmed that the data was authentic.

As such the UNSC bioweapon ship Black Reaper, a repurposed Ohio Class, quickly churned out thousands of bombs full of a powerful bio agent specifically tailored to target Black Guard soldiers, and no one else. The agent was also designed to be indistinguishable from Oxygen to Zeon air filters, so even if the soldiers were wearing their armor they would be affected.

After the agent was tested by being released on a mixed batch of clones that had been captured, and proven to work perfectly, Patton authorized the deployment of the bombs. At his command thousands of unmanned fighter bombers streaked over the city and deployed their payloads. The bombs more than proved their worth when the invading army entered the city. Everywhere they looked there were dead Black Guard, defenses that could have held the UNSC forces up were rendered impotent by the lack of defenders, and everywhere they were cheered by the civilians who no longer had to live in fear of the Black Guard.

Field Marshal Rommel slowly strode up the palace steps followed by Crimson team, his personal body guard ever since an incident several months ago left them isolated behind Zeon lines during one of the numerous clashes for control of one of the factory worlds on the edge of UNSC space. The palace was magnificent, it was heavily influenced by the Kremlin back on Earth and the palaces of the Middle East with an obvious eye towards defense, Rommel decided as he entered with his guards, all the while looking for any ambush that may happen.

The German was mildly surprised to find none, even the obvious defensive guns remained deactivated…When he finally arrived at the throne room he was greeted by the sight of the remaining Zabi family members: Degwin; his daughter Kycilia, chief of Zeon intelligence; his son Dozel, commander of the Zeon navy; and his youngest son, Garma Zabi, a fledgling pilot.

As the UNSC's second most decorated ground commander approached, Degwin rose to welcome him. After the sovereign of Zeon greeted him, the Zabi's all surrendered…On the condition that their people were treated fairly. This made the UNSC forces attitude towards these people more positive, as they proved they were nothing like the insane psychopath leading the Black Guard assault on Sol.

After the Zabi's surrendered they were shuttled off to Reach to face trial for what they did, and or failed to stop in some cases. With the subjugation of Axis, and the destruction of the fleet in Sol, the last Zeon war came to an end. But there was no time to rest on the laurels gained from this victory.

Khorne's death had rattled the forces of Chaos hard; they had closed down the second eye of terror, and withdrawn completely from the UNSC's territory. But if they were given enough time, they could regroup and once again threaten all that humanity held dear.

They had to act, NOW. This was something understood by all. As such, the largest fleet in human history, in either Galaxy, was assembled around Cadia. Ships of every class, veteran crews, divisions of ground forces, everything possible to ensure complete victory was assembled. Humanity had prepared to the best of their ability; but then, to their surprise, the largest Eldar fleet in recent memory arrived.

The Eldar had finally seen what they had been searching for in Humanity since the Imperium first started forming, a soul of steel and fire. They would throw their lot in with humanity for this last battle of the eternal conflict, afterwards the politics could happen.

Next Chapter, Operation Black Eye I: The beginning of the End

**Omake: Of Tech-Priests and Engineers**

**Aboard one of the ships in the Assault Fleet:**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Multiple techpriests rushed through the corridors of the UNSC vessel when they heard their colleague's embarrassed cry. When they finally arrived they saw several Marines herding non essentially personnel out of the hanger, and an ODST captain lecturing…A strange floating alien that had a lot of tentacles.

The sergeant's voice finally reached them as the crowd was led out: "Now look, I know you love upgrading tech, but next time you see one of those Techpriests ASK! I mean come on Light, you basically molested the poor girl in the middle of the damned hanger!"

Before one of the tech priests could ask what happened, their shaken colleague walked towards them. But she was different, all the old Imperial technology had been upgraded to look and act like its UNSC equivalent…Which meant she looked one hundred percent human…And her robe barely covered her modesty…Yeah.

What this would mean for the Tech Priests of Mars would only be revealed after the final battle, but for now it was a shocking revelation to the Imperial tech adepts.

**Omake 2: CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**

**The Eye of Terror:**

Tzeentch, the Changer of ways, blinked as he looked at his stolen Imperial computer. At the moment he was waging war against his most tricky opponent since the Laughing God. He had finally cornered the son of a bitch, and in two turns he would win.

And then his screen popped up a message: "Check Mate, White Wins." The Chaos God was shocked to his very core, how had he lost….Wait, how did that queen get into his back row…And how did that rook get there…It would have taken a tactical genius to…

At that moment the giant blue chicken let out a roar of anger and hate that was heard all the way across the multiverse: "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

**Cadia:**

On the planet Cadia we find a middle aged man chewing on a cigar with a smug grin on his face, "Heh, works every time."

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 8

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 10

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 35

Start of ME 1: 4

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 11

No: 10

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 14

**Poll will end two chapters from now**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	32. Operation Black Eye I: The beginning of

AN: Welcome back folks! As always, I'm going to get the reviews that I feel need a response from me outta the way first. "LordGhostStalker," See for yourself. "edboy4926," The Bioshock one would be a side project if it comes to fruition…As for Muv-Luv, it sounds like an interesting watch…But I would probably not use it in conjunction with this series. "mr I hate znt nobles kill em," I just needed a chapter that made sense to do so in. "ShadowCub," Even so, because of the amount of hate I hold for that one enemy, there will be no energy races. As for humanity, well they will be more insular then the ME humans by a lot, but probably not to the extent you want. "CapitalClassShip," Mainline Tau are going to be gone, Farsight Enclave…I am unsure of their fate right now…We'll see when the sequel comes around eh? And now, it is time for the final battle boys and girls; the assault on the Eye of Terror begins…NOW!

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**Operation Black Eye I: The beginning of the End**

**Eye of Terror**

The combined fleet, Human and Eldar, advanced on the Eye of terror, intent on ending the threat posed by Chaos. Hundreds of thousands of ships, ranging from measly corvettes all the way up to massive super ships including a craftworld that had been excavated and repurposed for war and the Emperor's personal Flagship, sailed through the void of space, it was literally the largest single fleet organization to date fielded by Humanity and her allies.

Within each ship preparations were underway for combat; combat teams set up defenses in choke points, mobile "hunter" teams were assembled in various areas around the ship (assembled from the units with the most anti-daemon experience), and pilots mounted up in their metal steads. They were as ready as they could be on the military front.

However, on the technological front, the science ship, Human Ambition, had been working on a device to take away the Daemon's advantages while they were within the warp. This project had been ongoing in secret ever since the quasi-civil war that wracked the UNSC was found to be instigated by Chaos…And they had just delivered their project.

It was a bomb full of particles that would spread through the warp, and solidify it. Thus making a conventional ground war possible for the attackers, rather than just being trapped on their ships and defending themselves against the daemons still at the disposal of Chaos.

Around the Eye the gods of Chaos had gathered every one of their followers that they could to defend their home. There were ships of all makes and models, ranging from corrupted Imperial Warships to Dark Eldar raiders to unknown makes that looked to be daemons in the form of ships, but the rag tag fleet assembled for Chaos' last stand was hopelessly outnumbered.

When the Allied fleet arrived, the UNSC warships immediately opened fire with pin point accurate long range MAC shots; smaller ships, such as the Dark Eldar Raiders, were turned inside out by the large caliber rounds. The larger ships faired better than the light ships, with the Battleships being able to shrug off several mac rounds before the hulls took damage and the Daemons being almost unaffected by the MAC rounds hitting them.

But then, with the attackers still closing in on the Chaos defenses, the bigger MACs were brought to bear, and even the Daemon ships were starting to struggle and collapse under the barrage of hyper accelerated death, and still the attackers were out of range of Chaos' weapons.

Five minutes later, the vanguard of humanity's fleet was within range of the longest range weapons in the Chaos fleet…But by then their force had dropped to fifty percent, and their formation was breaking up. Still, the forces of Chaos returned fire against their hated foe; only to watch in horror as even the smallest ships in the attacking formation shrugged off their shots with ease…And still they took casualties from the UNSC's fire.

It was then that the fleet released its Mobile Suit contingent, and the veteran pilots in those suits took full advantage of their superior maneuverability and speed to get in the Chaos formation…And rip it apart from the inside out. The ships that had hangers had MS pop up inside them, where their defenses were worthless, and then they were torn apart by the superior firepower of their foes from the inside out.

After the MS completely eradicated the Chaos fleet, the entire attacking force entered the Eye itself. The daemons inside the warp couldn't believe their supposed luck, in the material realm they were killable, but inside the warp they were almost immortal. Something that was proven as the first daemon incursions were able to overrun several smaller ships, before the ships self-destructed.

These early successes gave them hope that they could win, and emboldened them to attack the larger ships. This new false hope held out for a while…until the science ship, Human Ambition, deployed the particles they had developed for this very occasion. Suddenly, and with a sickening feeling, the situation was reversed. Daemons died in their thousands aboard the warships they attacked, with no kills to show for it.

Tzeentch, along with his siblings, was horrified by this sudden reversal, and when he studied the wrap to see why this was happening he saw the particles. They were, for lack of a better term, the very opposite of the warp…As such when the particles and the warp reacted to one and other, they basically created an area of real space.

Tzeentch, knowing how dangerous these particles were, tried to banish them to an alternate dimension where the warp didn't exist. But found to his ever growing horror that the Emperor was using his own psychic powers to cancel out any attempt to destroy or negate the particles.

The daemons watched the massive ships helplessly, expecting at any time an orbital bombardment designed to eradicate them all. Shockingly this did not happen, and this was baffling considering the fact that the usually level headed and pragmatic UNSC made up the majority of the fleet.

However, it had been decided that a quick and relatively painless death in the form of orbital bombardment was insufficient for Chaos' end. Instead they would be wiped out by the might of the ground forces brought along for this battle, who had been issued blessed weapons and powerful holy flamers specifically designed to burn a daemon to death in the most painful way possible.

Before the ground forces were deployed, the Emperor made a fleet wide speech: **"Soldiers of the Imperium of Man, UNSC, and Eldar warriors. I stand before you today, not as the Emperor of Man…But as a fellow being who hates Chaos."**

"**Beyond the walls of these vessels lie the Immaterium itself, and its mad denizens. They expect us to fall into disunity, they expect us to turn on one and other and leave us easy pickings for their remaining forces as we fight amongst ourselves in our hour of victory."**

"**I for one will not let them divide us. I say, here and now that he who stands with me today, on this the anniversary of the founding of the Imperium of Man, shall forever after be known as my comrades!"**

"**Now onwards, noble Humans and Eldar…Reach forward and grasp the victory in front of you! Grasp a future where we no longer have to be on guard against the machinations of Chaos! Grab a…No, grab THE future with your own two hands and show the galaxy that none can stand in the way of our destiny!"**

The roar of approval that greeted the Emperor's speech shook the very fabric of reality, and made the forces of Chaos quake in sheer terror…For instead of the fractious nature they expected this union to have, they found themselves facing a force the likes of which they had not seen since the end of the War in Heaven all those eons ago…A force united in purpose and goal, and bound by a commonality in their souls and blood…A force that would not break and shatter under Tzeentch's manipulations, or draw back in horror at the plagues of Nurgle, or fall to the temptations of Slaneesh.

It was an army with but a single purpose, to finally and decisively end the threat of Chaos. Something reinforced in the minds of every daemon and fallen soul there when the first soldiers deployed by their attackers were Grey Knights and Eldar Warlocks, followed shortly by Space Marines and Spartans…Including the loyalist Primarchs, all of whom had been healed or reminded of their duty as needed.

Lion El' Jonson, the Primarch of the Dark Angels, who had been found and awakened by his sons following the directions of the Emperor, led his men from the front as they sought out their fallen brethren for one final confrontation.

Roboute Guilliman, healed by a combination of the Emperor removing the toxins from his veins and UNSC technology, himself led the furious charge of the Ultra Marines and their successors against the remains of the Emperor's Children and the Black Legion, killing more traitors then an entire company of his sons had.

Vulkan, who had been sought out by his father and reminded of what needed to be done to secure final victory for the Imperium, and his sons burned a trail of destruction through the lines of fallen guardsmen and heretics that dared to stand in their way.

Leman Russ, recently revealed Primarch of the Space Wolves, howled with delight as he and his legion led the charge of over a million Imperial Guard Leman Russ battle tanks deep into the routing forces of the Iron Warriors and Thousand Sons.

The Emperor himself led the Adeptus Custodes into battle against the largest of Daemons, slaying all in their path with blades that destroyed every tainted beast with but a single swing.

And the remaining forces charged under their own commanders, always pressing forwards, never once giving their hated foe a chance to recover.

It was at this moment that the sounds of battle arose, from BEHIND the Chaos lines.

Next Chapter, Operation Black Eye II: Unexpected Allies, and Fried Chicken

**Omake: Potential Side Project 2**

**Unknown Location:**

A UNSC combat engineer assigned to the 101st Airborne blinked in his helmet as the smoke from a Zeon HE rounds cleared; revealing the terrain he had been in before, the ruined cityscape on Bastogne, was replaced by a peaceful forest and a verdant clearing.

Where once there were corpses of UNSC and Zeon forces scattered amongst the snow covered ruins of the capital, there was now a group of people, civilians judging by their lack of weapons, who looked like they came right out of the old Harry Potter series…Before it went to crap that is.

That image, robe clad school kids, was reinforced by the fact they had what looked like wands…But what really made the scene surreal was the vast myriad of creatures that accompanied the civilians…There was even a damned dragon…Was that an eyeball with tentacles?!

At that point his suit bleeped out a proximity warning, and looking down he saw a young pink haired girl glaring at him irately…Before she lifted her stick…And causing an explosion. The trooper's only thought as he was blasted backwards was: _"Just where the hell am I?"_

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 9

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 11

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 40

Start of ME 1: 4

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 14

No: 12

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 17

**Poll will end next chapter**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


	33. Operation Black Eye II: Unexpected Allie

AN: Hello people, I'm back. "SPARTAN-626," I can guarantee that Nurgle and Tzeentch will both perish, Slaanesh's fate is tied to the poll, this is your final chance to vote on that one. "edboy4926," While that would be interesting to read, a loyalist Marine would not exactly fit with the idea, the Founderism thing for instance (which granted would be entertaining…Especially if the Marine was a Chaplain)…Plus that many unrestrained Psykers would probably make the SM have a panic attack, followed shortly by purging as many as he could…Plus the Combat Engineer has a lot of different things he could do, like create weapons and start a coup and take over the entire world. Anyways people, let's get this show on the road.

Normal Speech

_Thought/Radio_

**_Psyker/Deity thought/psychic communication_**

**POV/Scene switch…Deity Speech**

**Operation Black Eye II: Unexpected Allies, and Fried Chicken**

**Eye of Terror**

The initial Chaos group crumbled away to nothing quickly under attack from two directions. Only a few survivors escaped back to their respective leaders domains, and they were harassed by fighter wings all the way back to their home territories.

When the forces that had destroyed Chaos's initial defense, the alliance forces were shocked when they saw who their helpers were; for they were Space Marines clad in ancient power armor. There were Marines clad in armor as black as night with the sigil of a white raven on their shoulder pads, marines in snow white armor with a lightning bolt emblazoned on their shoulders, and yellow clad super soldiers with a black fists on a field of white serving as their symbol.

And walking forward to meet their father and brothers for the first time in millennia were figures of legend: Corvus Corax, the father of the Raven Guard, his claws stained black with daemon blood; Jaghati Khan, leader of the White Scars, wielding a pair of heavy power axes still dripping with daemonic ichor; and Rogal Dorn, carrying a massive multi barreled heavy bolter.

Overseers of the reunion of these sons of the Emperor and their family would later claim that the Emperor cried golden tears as he embraced his sons. As the Imperial family reunited, the commanders of the invasion force tactly ordered their forces to scatter and erect defenses around the fleet.

The defenses were unnecessary, but it was a great way to give their men busy work so that the Emperor and his sons could have their reunion in peace.

A half an hour later, a much more composed Emperor and his sons called a meeting to plan the assault on the Daemon lords. With intelligence provided by the Primarchs who had rejoined their father, the plan that emerged was bold. First the combined allied force would attack the realm of Tzeentch, who had claimed the vast majority of Khorne's power and domain, and overwhelm the daemons and fallen who dwelled there. After Tzeentch was defeated, the forces would split, the UNSC forces going after the Princess of Excess and the Imperials assaulting Nurgle's fortress.

The Eldar would be splitting their forces as well, as they had their own axes to grind with both of those Daemons.

With their plan decided, the forces of order advanced on their first target. Along their way they encountered and fought against an endless army of Rubic Marines, crafted and animated by Tzeentch's will…But compared to the Maries crafted from the Thousands Sons legionaries, these were pale and ineffective copies of the once terrifying enforcers of Tzeentch.

As they got closer to Tzeentch's domain, they faced larger formations of fake Rubic Marines…But with the increased numbers their quality dropped immensely. A fact illustrated when a single old IG mars pattern lasgun round, which would have done virtually nothing to an old Rubic Marine, punctured straight through the armor of one of the marines.

By the time the invaders arrived at the heart of the Lord of Change's territory, they had slaughtered half of the giant bird's followers. Now they stood before one of the largest single fortresses ever encountered, and the structure was constantly changing shape according to Tzeentch's will.

Such a structure would pose no threat with the massive artillery train that the attackers had brought, however the guns would not be used to obliterate the fortress. Their role was to silence the defenses so that the best of the forces gathered could assault the fortress and kill Tzeentch so the daemon's death could be confirmed.

The batteries of artillery smashed away at the walls and defenses of the Chaos fortress, as the strike force, composed of the Emperor and his sons as well as the best Spartans and the most powerful Eldar Psykers, advanced under the hail of munitions.

By the time the attacking group roached the outer walls Tzeentch's power was failing, as it was constantly drained away by having to repair the immense damage the siege engines were doing to it. Never before had the Lord of Change been so badly drained as he was while trying to keep his fortress intact; in fact he had to drain power from his followers to keep his realm intact.

It was only when the strike force entered the heart of the fortress that the barrage, which had ceased in the areas they were in earlier before resuming once they left, ceased.

**Inside the Fortress:**

The strike team moved quickly through the fortress, encountering minimal resistance initially. However, even when the forces arrayed against them increased in number and toughness, such as Lords of Change, the forces deployed in the attack overcame them with ease.

This was partially due to how they were arrayed: Spartans in front, to serve as shields for the more important members of the team and to bring their firepower to bear quicker; the Primarchs and the Emperor came next, ready to punch through the gaps the Spartans made or to make their own; and finally the Eldar Psykers right behind them, in perfect position to use their Psychic talents to their greatest potential against the horde of Daemons.

Soon enough they had reached Tzeentch's throne room. It was a massive circular chamber made of black marble, with veins of amethyst embedded directly into it; there were columns made of a strange purple crystal that projected a gentle light that filled the room…And the entire room was filled with a light purple haze that reeked of foul sorcery.

And in the far part of the chamber, the Changer of Ways himself lounged lazily over his throne…The throne seemed to be ever changing shape, depending on the whims of the being sat in it, one second it was an elaborate throne fit for the Emperor…The next, it was a comfortable recliner…before changing shape to something unrecognizable.

The daemon god was in his normal form, which looked like an even larger version of his Lords of Change, but clad in elaborately etched armor from head to toe. The giant avian let out a cruel chuckle seeing the forces arrayed against him, and spoke directly into their minds: _**"Welcome my foolish foes. Welcome to your death. If you had simply bombarded my citadel to dust you would all have survived…But now you are in my domain, where my powers are increased even more!"**_

As the dark god basically mind raped them while speaking, such was the vileness of his speech and presence, several of the weaker Eldar died from brain hemorrhaging. In response to this the Spartans rushed forwards to attack while their allies all prepared to use whatever means they had to attack…Only for the mist to rise from the ground and engulf them all.

Tzeentch grinned as his trap activated…Just as planned. The mist was a recent creation of his, designed to trap the victims in a never ending nightmare until they died in the illusion, at which point they died in the real life, or they were turned into a shriveled up prune of a corpse.

Each member of the strike team saw something different. The Emperor was plagued by visions of a new Chaos invasion, one that his body led while he was trapped watching as his body did the will of his ancient enemy. The Primarchs were tormented by their greatest failures, and their dead sons demanding to know why they had to die in the battles waged during the heresy.

The Eldar's torment was one where they experienced firsthand what happened to the souls of their kin trapped in Slaanesh's domain…Their souls raped and abused by every being in that area and turned into breeders for more daemons.

The Spartans did not see anything, as their immunity to the warp shielded them from most of the effects, but they were still trapped within their minds by the mist.

With his foes incapacitated Tzeentch slowly circled the frozen in place warriors, deciding who he should kill first…However, just as he was about to choose, a high powered laser round slammed into the chicken's face, breaking his concentration and releasing the captured attackers.

When Tzeentch turned, he found himself staring down the barrels of over a dozen of the latest HEW-1 model, equipped with a underslung flamethrowers. Tzeentch's mind raced, how had those soldiers appeared in his domain without him knowing?! It would have taken a…tactical genius…to…And like that everything clicked into place. As the soldiers let loose with their flamers a roar of fury and despair erupted from the soon-to-be-fried-chicken: **"CREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!"**

As the blessed promethium napalm mix burned the dark god to ash, the recently awakened soldiers couldn't stop themselves from laughing when one of the flame thrower troopers spoke with an amused drawl: "How do you want your chicken, Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?"

Next Chapter, Operation Black Eye III: Splitting Forces, the Fate of Slaneesh

**Potential Side Project: **

**Unknown Location:**

A Marine Sergeant coughed as he rose to his feet amid the dust from the explosion he had been caught in on Reach: "Alright, sound off if you're not dead."

A pained female voice was the sole response to his order, when he turned to look at the one who answered him he saw one of the members of the Order of St Joan clutching her right arm, which had a corrupted blade stuck in it.

Letting out a quick curse, the Marine swiftly performed first aid to the best of his abilities. Afterwards she was physically fine, minus the need for some bed rest to get her arm fully functional again, but the curse on the blade would have to work itself out of her system.

The sergeant helped her up and supported her so they could get moving, as they moved towards where friendly lines should be, they noticed that the forest they were in looked very different from anything on Reach.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they found a scene out of some fantasy novel. Ranks upon ranks of monsters fighting against an outnumbered human force held up in a ruined fortress with a beacon blazing away in one of the towers.

As the two watched, the human army was handily defeated, thanks in large prat due to what was obviously the reserves withdrawing, and a dragon swooped down on the tower and then left deeper into the woods.

When the Marine zoomed in on the dragon, he saw it was carrying two human figures and a dog. The two Reach veterans decided to follow the dragon, and see what the hell was going on.

**Poll: What Series (to clarify I mean in the sequel) should the UNSC and their 40k Allies deal with next:**

**Star Wars:**

Old Republic, as in the time period of the MMO: 9

Prequels, starting around the same time as episode I: 12

The Original Trilogy, before the destruction of the Deathstar: 0

After the destruction of the Deathstar (someone asked for it.): 1

**Mass Effect:**

Pre First Contact War against the Turians: 42

Start of ME 1: 4

Start of ME 2: 2

Start of ME 3: 2

**The most voted option in the runner up category will be the final story of the Trilogy, so vote for your favorites.**

**Poll: Should Noble Six enslave Slaneesh?**

Yes: 16

No: 13

**Poll: Ending for this Story**

Original [The Eye of Terror's collapse causes no side effects, and the two universes remain separate]: 0

Alternate [The collapse of the Eye causes a massive time special anomaly that results in the merger of the Imperial and UNSC dimensions]: 20

**Poll will end next chapter**

Like it, Love, Hate it: I care not as long as I get reviews.


End file.
